


武朝迷情

by sshalex75



Category: 3P - Fandom, 乱伦 - Fandom, 口交 - Fandom, 性交 - Fandom, 换妻 - Fandom, 群P - Fandom, 肛交 - Fandom, 色情 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, 口交, 多P, 性交, 未成年性交, 群交, 肛交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 95,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshalex75/pseuds/sshalex75
Summary: 巨棒奸插众娇娘，精喷俏女菊穴藏。娇妻美婢玩多遍，交换妻妾群操忙。
Relationships: 张生/娇娘
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. 第一章

武朝,嘉宁。  
嘉宁县城外有个秀才，名唤张生，自幼父母双亡，因刻苦好学，十余岁上就中了秀才，颇有些神童声望。 然而前些时日，忽然得了重病，家中穷困，无钱医治，转眼间就一命呼呜，那料灵堂之上，徒然还了魂，病好了，脑子却糊涂了，只说自己是重生到古代的后世人，又说了一些叽叽咕咕听不懂的，众人只到是病坏了脑子，成了疯子。  
这张生病好了，得知自己重生到穷困的孤儿秀才家，一无父母兄弟可依仗，二无手艺家财可过活，心中甚为忧虑。无奈瞎混了一阵，得知县中暴发户高家招女婿，便动了心思。  
高家乃是县中暴发户，前阵子又死了家中独子，只剩下一对姐妹。这高家名声极差，都说高家乃是借着妻女的屁股，发的横财。又说高家女儿长得虽好，却生性淫荡，与多家男人有染。正经人家，都避之唯恐不及，有些贪慕高家财产的，高家却看不上，因此拖了时日。  
这张生穷困无极，又观念不同，索性便求娶高女，那高家见张生有秀才功名，长相也好，自然应允。本来想招婿上门，后又商议一番，只说嫁女，多陪嫁妆。  
黄道吉日，锣鼓喧天，迎娶新娘。喜宴之后，张生回房，刚欲进门，忽听见房内传来旖旎之声，捅开窗纸，眇一目望去，见一陌生男人，正半脱着裤子， 在婚床上淫插新娘，那新娘头戴婚饰，上身穿大红喜服，下身却赤裸，净白秀美的双腿尽力分着，迎着男人肉棒，又用红色盖巾围住男人脖颈，双手拽着，一边挨操，一边对那男人说：“这新婚喜服可好看，少爷若喜欢，就一炮射在里面，今日新婚初夜，你便射了新娘精汤，可受用么？”  
张生进屋大喝，那男人吓了一跳，提起裤子受惊逃走，张生喝问新夫人：“此人为谁？”  
哪知高家新娘神色淡定，只是略略整理一下，便口气淡然道：“他是齐家大少爷，今日前来祝贺新婚。因从前素有来往，今日见我穿喜服好看，便忍不住，前来相好。”  
张生说道：“我知你从前风流，只道你嫁了人，便改了，怎又如此？”  
高家新娘默不作声，良久后才轻言道：“相公，想来高家之名声，你当有耳闻，相公娶我，无非贪慕高家钱财，我急于嫁人，也有苦衷。既然话到此处，索性说个明白，相公若受不了风流之事，就忍一时，快则一年半载，慢则二三年，你我两散，嫁妆归你。若相公心胸广阔，不在意这些，与我过日子，自然也有好处。”  
“噢？”张生走上前来，一挑眉毛。  
高家新娘嘻嘻一笑，上前搂住了张生的脖子，口中传来男精气息，悄悄说道：“相公若不在意这些风流事儿，也自不会白带绿帽，此地富贵之间，有个通府换妻的圈子，本是满足富贵郎君们的泄欲心思，但日子久了，也成了生意上的联盟，男女欢爱，生意也做成，高家发迹，虽不是全靠女人风流，但也助益很大哩，另外，既是通府换妻，别家娘子，自是要换来的，这些豪富的妻妾，也都是一等一的美人呢。我既风流了，自不会约束相公女人之事，想娶新妾，还是家中婢女，都无所不应。相公以为如何？”  
张生早有此意，便微微一笑，拍了一下高家新娘的屁股，说道：“既如此，便说定了，你的风流事儿，我便不管了。”  
高家新娘大喜，笑道：“如此甚好，我唤作娇娘，今夜你我新婚，等会叫几个美婢，一起同床受插，共同服侍相公呀。”  
话已经讲明白，张生也就点点头，不再说什么， 解开裤子，掏了肉棒，塞进娇娘的小嘴，娇娘甚是乖巧，跪着含了，口舌并用，舔吸起来，不多时，肉棒坚硬，张生学那齐家大少爷，也半脱着裤子，让娇娘分着嫩腿，在她嫩穴里抽送，娇娘见夫君阳具粗大，又惊又喜，努力的分着腿，迎合男根冲撞。  
张生低声问到 ：“刚才那齐少爷，在你这里射了没？”  
娇娘娇笑一声，也小声道：“他还没成事儿，就被你吓跑了，怕是受了吓，以后要不举呢。你若喜欢齐少操女人的式样，也给你玩呀。”说罢，也拿了红盖头，围了张生脖颈，浪浪小声说道：“郎君，看穿喜服多好看，你狠狠的操，喷给精汤，我就飞了呀。”  
张生受了刺激，便九浅一深，来回深插，激烈抽送，不多时，那娇娘来了高潮，大叫：“来了。来了。”见夫人叫的动情，张生也深抵嫩穴，一阵怒喷。  
娇娘身子颤抖承了精汤，得了高潮，心情畅快，在床上懒懒的躺着，看见张生肉棒怒擎，雄风依旧，淘气的用手指戳了一下，触感甚为坚硬，心中高兴。  
娇娘夫人握着张生男根吻了一下，夸赞说道：“寻常男子，精喷之后，良久方可复起，相公异禀，粗壮持久，即刻复起，精量超多，既浓且烫，可是男人中男人呢”当即呼喊自己的侍女，春桃、娇杏进来。 二女听见呼唤，连忙进了房里，见娇娘的嫩穴满是白色精汤，连忙整理，娇娘却笑着吩咐：“今夜你们要伺候姑爷，快脱了衣服，挨他操吧。”  
二位婢女常随高家小姐通府风流，见过世面，也不惊慌，二女偷看了新姑爷，只见相貌端正，又看他肉棒怒擎，伟岸粗壮，心中小鹿乱撞，没想到新姑爷如此壮硕，日后恐免不了常挨他操射，看新姑爷态度温柔，想来是小姐说通了新姑爷，以后依旧通府风流，颇为高兴。  
那春桃生的白净秀媚，红着脸自己脱了衣裳，口中告了罪，在小姐身边半躺，自己分开白生生的秀腿，等着挨插。  
张生笑嘻嘻的捏了捏春桃的小脸，说道：“这丫头模样倒是娇俏。”说罢，挺了大肉棒，挺了进去。春桃一声娇呼，一边挨插，一边媚媚的娇喘气对主子 说：“小姐，姑爷的东西太大了，春桃受不住了。”

那娇娘听了，不由得掩嘴轻笑，使劲捏了一把她大腿，说道：“你这小浪蹄子，受不住，腿还分的那么开， 穴儿还一直往前送？”又对张生说：“相公，春桃小穴好玩吗？”  
张生一边使劲插，一边说：“还算紧致，这春桃挨过多少操？”  
听闻张生言语，一旁的娇杏“噗呲”笑了出来，一边帮着掰开春桃秀腿，一边吟吟笑语道：“姑爷，春桃姐姐是常通府挨操受射的，郎君们喷在春桃身子里的精水，怕是能用盆装吧，她的穴菊口，早被男人插烂灌满了，还紧致甚呀。”  
春桃听闻，拍了娇杏手一下，嗔怒道：“你这骚媚狐媚子，怎地如此说话，我穴菊口里男精能用盆装，你的又用甚装？每次我挨操受射，你也一样挨插受射，又不少插一次半次的。爷们在我的身子里操喷精，那次少了在你身子里射的？”  
张生一边使劲抽插，一边问春桃：“你这穴挨过多少男人插？”  
春桃娇声发嗲，搂着张生的脖子，说：“春桃最喜欢挨姑爷操，姑爷的东西又大又粗，您就别忍着，给我一炮吧。春桃还是第一次挨您喷，您赏我多些精汤，春桃的花心准备好了。好姑爷，你就使劲的射一次吧， 春桃的穴接着呢。”  
张生受了鼓励，频率越发快了，娇杏笑嘻嘻对娇娘说：“小姐你看，春桃又发嗲了，这姑爷怕是要喷了，春桃身子接着姑爷精汤呢。”  
娇娘说道：“今天相公第一次玩春桃，喜欢就射在里面吧。”  
果然，张生猛烈抽插了一阵，实在忍不住，双手抓住双腿，就在春桃的穴里一阵喷射。  
春桃身子一震，闭上眼睛，脸色酡红，身体随着精汤喷射的频率，一挺又一挺，也来了高潮。  
娇娘和娇杏一起看着张生的大鸡巴不停往春桃的穴里灌精汤。灌了良久，才算射完。娇娘微笑说：” 杏 儿，相公的精汤真多哩，一会你也要被灌进去呢。”  
娇杏小声说，一会姑爷插我，小姐顾着我些，他东西太大，我怕被他操的太狠，明早下不得床的。  
娇娘笑道，相公操春桃的穴，玩差不多了，一会让他操你屁眼，春桃吃你的穴，让你高潮到下不来。  
娇杏一听，唬了一跳，连忙央求，好小姐，好姑爷，别玩的太狠了，娇杏高潮多了，明天就下不来床了。  
张生听了娇娘的话，觉得甚好，就拔出鸡巴来，转向娇杏，翻过她的身子，让她撅起屁股，双腿分开，露着菊花和小穴，又让春桃钻到双腿之间，仰面躺着，舔咬娇杏的小穴，张生在后面用力插菊。  
娇杏遭了双攻，不一会功夫，就来了潮，但又被按着，委实走不脱身，只能由着前舔后操，快感一潮跟着一潮来，越来越强烈，只能哭着喊着求饶，说道，姑爷，饶了婢子吧。高潮下不来，受不了啦。  
看娇杏高潮迭起，娇娘也来含咬张生的卵蛋，轻含慢咬，仔细吸吮。插了半晌，张生把鸡巴拔出来，操娇杏小穴，让春桃用舌尖刺激娇杏的阴蒂。娇杏颤抖着接受粗大的肉棒，又被插了半晌，挺着身子说：姑爷，你的东西太猛了，都顶进娇杏的肚子里啦，求求你，饶了我吧，我不能再来了，都软了啊，啊，啊，啊，我又来了，好强烈啊。  
娇娘看娇杏已经连续高潮的软了，就让春桃接手来舔吸张生的卵蛋，她来抓住娇杏的双腿，笑着说，杏儿不行了，相公你就给她一次吧，让她也受受你的精汤。 娇杏双颊潮红，眼神迷茫，请求说：姑爷，您喷给我吧，杏儿的穴准备好了，快，给我呀。张生受了鼓励，也松了精关，一阵快速摩擦，顶深了穴，狠狠的喷在内里深处。  
娇杏咬着牙，受了喷射，张生一拔出来，她立刻就软了，摊软在床上起不来了。春桃用小嘴替张生清洁了一番，又取了毛巾温水，来替张生，娇娘清洁。最后才递给娇杏一块毛巾，让她也擦擦。  
娇娘搂着张生，低声说：“相公，今晚让杏儿陪你睡吧，刚才你把齐少爷吓走了，我且去看看。”  
张生拍了一把娇娘的屁股，说：你还想挨他操吗？  
娇娘嫣然一笑，软语相求说：“相公准我去吗？”  
张生无奈，只能挥挥手，让她去了，娇娘十分高兴，吩咐说道：“春桃也随我去吧。”那春桃一边穿衣服，一边小声央求说：“小姐，刚才挨姑爷操的都软了，一会去了让齐少轻点。” 娇娘捏了她秀脸一下，咯咯娇笑，附耳低声说：“齐少爷操女人，又凶又狠的，不操射了，哪肯罢休的，我还想让他轻些呢”。春桃无奈， 只能伺候了娇娘穿好衣服，二人行了礼，这才离去，留下娇杏陪宿张生。  
睡到半夜，张生又起了兴致，在床上又把娇杏弄醒，压着小丫头的双腿，狠狠日她小穴，娇杏一边咬牙受着操，一边颤声说：” 今日大婚，齐家少爷会宿在府上，他带着前日新购婢女，那丫头长得俊俏，又新鲜水灵，这齐少爷今晚定在小姐和春桃的身子上喷射，姑爷且留着精汤，一会儿我去找齐家少爷，把他的新丫鬟弄来，你在她的身子里射几次，现在就饶了我吧。”  
张生淫心大动，就让娇杏去请，娇杏慢慢穿上衣服，一瘸一拐的起身出门。娇杏穿庭过院，来到客房外，偷偷扒门缝看，只见齐少爷正抓着娇娘的乳房吸吮，下体的大鸡巴来来回回的冲撞。 侍女春桃在一旁分开腿，双腿之间精汤糊满了小穴，她喘着粗气，显然刚刚被齐少爷射满精液。  
娇杏悄悄的进了屋，冷不丁在齐少爷的屁股上，轻打了一下，笑嘻嘻的说：“齐少爷，你在做甚？”  
齐少爷吓了一跳，回头一看，竟是娇杏，也笑着说：“你竟也来了，快把衣服脱了，一会儿我也要操射你。”  
娇杏与春桃平素常挨他操射，早就极熟，搂着他亲了一口，悄悄的问他：“你那新买的女孩在哪里？我家姑爷要玩她哩。”  
娇娘听了，双腿盘住齐少爷的腰部，让他鸡巴深深抵在小穴的深处，笑着说道：“你操了别人新婚老婆和侍女，还不赶快给人家点好处？”  
齐少爷把娇娘的腿儿举高，挺着鸡巴，来回加快了频率，一边操一边对娇杏说：“她在隔壁呢，刚才挨了我的射，穴里还有精水，你家相公不嫌弃就好。你且不要走，我一会儿也要玩你呢。”  
娇杏轻笑一声，一边用手揉捏齐少爷的阴囊，一边说：“我家姑爷一个女人不够玩呢，我来陪你，谁陪他呀？”  
齐少爷嘴努了努春桃，说：”让她去吧。“  
春桃转过头来，又气又笑的说：“我的爷，我刚被你前后操了好几次，穴菊都被射满了，现在动弹都难受，还怎么去挨插挨操？你家的周小姨娘不是也来了吗？让她去吧。”  
齐少爷称好，让娇杏去叫，然后快点回来。娇杏一笑，出了房门，寻了新丫鬟和周小姨娘，这两人来到康少屋里，听了吩咐，就跟着娇杏去往张生卧房。  
刚进卧房，就看见张生躺了一个“大”字，跨间的阳物，高高耸立，又粗又大。娇杏掩嘴笑了，介绍说道：”姑爷，这是齐家的周小姨娘，和新来的侍女叫梦烟的，听了齐少爷的吩咐，一起来伺候你。小姐要我去康少哪里，你们先在这里吧。“说罢。行了一礼，转身出房去了。  
张生定睛一看，这两个小女子，那个叫梦烟果然鲜嫩水灵，清秀可人。周小娘子看样子也不过二十初头，柳叶眉毛，桃花眼睛，容貌娇媚。张生又惊又喜，连忙起身把二人拉进床上。  
周小姨娘原是齐家老爷的小妾，本是良家女孩，因入了齐府，也随了他家规矩，这与陌生男人行淫，成了常事，笑着问：“张家相公，你想先插我俩谁？”  
梦烟刚入府，满脸红霞，惴惴的只是不说话，张生看她羞涩，甚是喜欢，就说：”还是先插她，看看她的穴紧嫩否。“二人脱光了衣服，周小姨娘帮着张生分开梦烟的腿儿，看了她的穴，不由得笑着说：这妮子今晚被少爷射过，里面还有剩余的精汤呢。  
张生笑着说：”那倒无妨。”挺着鸡巴，直贯而入。那梦烟挨了大肉棒，“咿呀”的叫了一声。周小姨娘笑着说：“郎君们都爱听女人叫床淫话的，你若叫的好听，郎君们才喜欢你。 快说些淫荡的话儿，让相公欢喜。”  
梦烟听了，颤声说道：“爷，你的东西好大，顶进我的肚子里了，一会插的时候，顾着我点，我前天刚破处，除了老爷和少爷，还没挨过别人操呢。”  
张生听了兴奋，捏了她的乳房，用力抽插起来，一边操，一边说：“果然新鲜，又紧又嫩，你家老爷和少爷，谁的鸡巴粗大？他们操过你的屁眼和小嘴没有？谁的精液好吃？讲讲怎么挨的操。”  
梦烟被深深插入，只“唉唉”呻吟，听见张生问话，勉强作答说： “我屁眼被老爷少爷操过了，也射过了，嘴也被操过了，还吃了精。 一会儿张家相公的鸡巴也操我的嘴，奴婢也给您吸出精来吃呀。”  
张生一边不断通顶梦烟的穴，一边问她：“刚才你家少爷操的哪里了？都射在哪里？”  
梦烟被捅的发了情，又被周小姨娘按住了脚，动弹不得，只能由着他使劲插，被插的狠了，脸色都变了，一边挺着身子，一边说：“少爷本来想操你家新夫人的，因被你撞见了，跑了回来操我，先在嘴里射了一次，让吃了。 又来操穴，他觉得不过瘾，又用绳子捆了个花样，让我动弹不得，这才在穴里操射出来。”  
周小姨娘笑嘻嘻的说：“大少爷最爱玩这些花样，上次与我玩耍，也是用绳子捆上操，动弹不得，只能让他使劲插，倒是高潮来的快些。他还有个奇巧淫具，一根假鸡巴，后面有簧括机关，用皮绳给女人绑上，鸡巴塞进穴里，启动机关，那东西摇晃抽插，能把女人玩死。”  
张生听了有趣，问她是否带来，借来一用。周小姨娘穿了衣服，去找那东西。留下张生在床上操梦烟。  
张生换了姿势，让她撅了屁股，他操梦烟的后菊。 抽插了一会菊花，那周小姨娘回来了，手中拿着物什。 张生一看，果然精巧，先让梦烟穿戴上，把那假鸡吧塞进她的穴里，绑上皮绳。又把自己的真鸡巴塞进屁眼里，启动机关，自己只管抽插顶撞。  
那梦烟从来没用过此物，此时受了双棒夹攻，只消片刻，就来了高潮，尤其穴中物什，设计极为精巧，一味直攻花心敏感之处，且上面还有微凸软点，辅有软毛，简直是女人克星。张生的阳具也频频撞击，让梦烟双重快感，高潮迭起，只过了一会儿时间，竟然泄了数次身子。  
梦烟被奸的死去活来，浑身颤抖，披头散发，周小姨娘看她不行了，笑着说：“这妮子被你操的不行了， 相公饶了她吧，我来替她。”  
张生拔出鸡巴，取下了淫具，梦烟已然软成一团，张生看那淫具上都是梦烟的阴水，就趁着湿润插进周小娘的菊花中，开了机关，自己把鸡巴捅进她的穴中，来回捅操。  
周小娘受了双插，却并不惊慌，只是自己双手把着腿，调整好姿势，悄声娇媚的说：“张相公，齐家最喜乱伦的，我也是他爷俩的精汤罐，今日到了你家，请你岳父一起，也来乱伦交配，也做你爷俩的精汤罐子呀。 好不好？”  
“齐家府上，最是擅长前后夹攻，嘴穴齐操，最厉害的是一穴双棍，他们爷俩的鸡巴一起捅进去，一起喷射。精汤都射在一起。”  
“你家娘子来，每次都要受他爷俩的前后夹攻，嘴穴齐操，和一穴同喷呢。你家娘子这几年，也受了这爷俩不少的精汤，爷俩都夸，她是个年轻貌美的精汤罐子呢。”周小娘一边挨操，一边小声言语。

“今日大婚，我岳父没来，等过几天，岳父来了，再一起操你吧。”张生说道。  
周小姨娘挨了半天操，来了高潮，挺了身子呢喃说道 ：“这年轻的少年郎就是好，棒长根硬的，插的死去活来的，张相公以后要通府，别忘了换我呀。”  
张生抽插了半晌，终于精关松动，一阵喷射，狠狠的射在周小娘的身子里。周小娘咬着牙，受了张生的精液，大叫说，张相公的精汤，好多又好烫，几次高潮来了，都快受不了。  
二女受了精汤，躺着与张生闲聊，过了一会，娇娘领着二个侍女回来，见了周小姨娘，原本就认识，说了一会话，才让二女离去，这才安歇下来。

三日之后，新娘回门，高娇娘与岳父说了张生打算，自然全家欢喜。高家钱财无数，挥金如土，妾婢极多，高岳父高兴之余，又送了张生美婢几十个，让他淫玩之用，娇娘瞧了，却不高兴，只说这些是父亲玩腻了的，都是些残柳，原本就是要换的，不过是顺水人情。 便要讨寡嫂锦云，给张生做贵妾。  
这锦云本是娇娘亡兄的正妻，前些时日兄长亡故，就成了寡妇，只是这高家素来淫乱，锦云早就与高岳父常常行淫，儿子死后，锦云就成了岳父的女人。  
高岳父早玩腻了锦云身子，倒也没甚牵挂，大方的给了张生。正好换批新鲜女人。  
娇娘低声介绍了一番，这锦云年轻貌美，胸大穴紧，爱与男人行淫，高家经常拿她交换别人的老婆小妾来操，锦云的嘴，穴，菊都能受男人抽插喷射，喜爱吃精，擅长养护男根，提振雄风。深受各府公子少爷们的喜欢，若纳到家里，既能挨插受射，还能养护男根，也深受别府喜欢，都抢着通府呢。  
张生看娇娘说的淫荡，低声问娇娘是否也常去交换，让那些郎君们玩弄插操。娇娘倒是大方的应了，只说: “我与锦云嫂嫂，从前便时常一起通府，同床挨操受射揉捏插喷的也是常事。身子受了众多男人射的精汤，相公若嫌，就不应娶我，若不在乎，就不要吃醋才好。”  
晚宴之上，邀请锦云来见，果然容颜娇媚，今年才二十三岁，张生大喜，不住称谢。高岳父命人准备房间，让张生锦云即刻欢好。  
这锦云是个古灵精怪的，眨眨眼说道：“先不忙去房间，就在这宴席之上，咬射新姑爷一回，我若满意，便去做妾。”说罢，就在宴席之上，解开张生的裤子，放出了肉棒，开始吸咬舔吹，这锦云手段果然厉害，一阵吸吮，张生几乎把持不住，连忙稳住心神，巩固精关。  
锦云见不能得逞，又使出深喉之术，几乎把肉棒全部塞进，让张生的龟头，在锦云喉间抽插，宛如紧致的小穴一般，极为刺激。  
玩弄半晌，锦云也一时不能把张生哄出精，心中倒也佩服，吐出了肉棒，痛快的说道：“我愿意去给张相公做妾，快去后宅，让相公操个痛快吧。”  
娇娘抚掌大笑，笑骂道：“你这小骚货，倒是忍不住了。”一旁高岳父也哈哈大笑。  
锦云拉着张生转到后堂，转身神秘一笑，柔声说道：“ 张郎，此间倒是有一刺激去处，可愿意与我在那处玩耍吗？”  
张生点了点头，那锦云拉着张生穿堂过庭，神神秘秘的走进一房间内，掌上灯来，猛然间房中端坐一人，吓了张生一跳，此人不言不语，依坐在床上，锦云笑嘻嘻的招了招手，让张生过去。  
张生定睛一看，竟是个女人，颜容秀美，面带微笑，尤其是一双桃花眼，仿佛滴出水一般，但只是依坐床上，笑意盈盈，并不出声。张生有些迟疑，问锦云：“此人是谁？”  
锦云笑嘻嘻，招手让张生来，摸摸这个女人，张生进的身来，那个女人却还不说话，只是盯着张生，眉角都是笑意，张生大着胆子，伸手摸了摸这个女人的手，所触之处，柔软温暖，好似凝脂肌肤。  
“她是假的。”锦云笑嘻嘻的给了答案。  
张生吃了一惊，后世的充气娃娃，高档的已经惟妙惟肖，但也绝没有此等以假乱真的程度。更难得，这假人身上有温度，触感极为真实。  
“此假人太厉害了，完全看不出来，也摸不出来，怎么做到的？”张生赞叹道。  
“自然是老爷找能工巧匠做出来的啊。”锦云咯咯娇笑，说道：“还不见礼，这是你岳母的模样呢。这可是老爷好不容易做出来的。”  
张生转念一想，立刻明白了所谓’刺激去处”, 不由得感觉这个刺激有点强烈。  
锦云搂着张生的脖子，舔咬着耳垂，轻声说道： “你这假人岳母，名叫宁绮儿，她不仅看着像，还能玩呢，能分开腿操穴，翻过身插菊，别看抿着嘴，其实还能张开吸命根子的。”说罢，一阵娇笑，跳开一旁，搂着宁绮儿坐在一起，歪头斜眼，挑衅似的看着张生，说道：“张家相公，你准备在我俩的身子里，射几次呢？”  
张生受了刺激，也不管旁的了，上前把那锦云衣裳扒了，就在床上，把双腿分开，让她美穴毫无保留的展示出来。  
锦云娇喘吁吁，搂着脖子轻声说：“郎君，奴家这穴菊嘴，都是耐操耐插的，寻常通府时，几个爷们轮着操射，也不妨事的，只是有个怪癖，最喜欢口爆吃精，几天不吃爷们的精汤，就不舒服呢。一会子郎君喜欢在穴菊里射，却也别忘喷在嘴里，几天没吃了， 好馋呢。”  
张生喜欢她娇俏淫荡，提起肉枪，冲进锦云体内，一阵攻伐杀掠，频频冲锋。锦云被抽插的浑身舒坦，便与张生讲述，与别人操逼时的情形。  
原来，这娇娘锦云经常参加通府换妻，与这附近同好此道的郎君们经常欢爱，因此，哪家男人长短大小，时间耐力，甚至精液多少，都清清楚楚。  
张生插的爽了，翻身又去操锦云的屁眼。 那锦云屁眼子甚紧，抽插了几十下，张生有些控制不住。拔出鸡巴来，塞进锦云的嘴中，锦云大喜，连忙吸舔咬含，在锦云的卖力舔咬中，张生全部射进锦云的小嘴中。  
张生肉棒甚长，顶在锦云的喉咙，就是一阵怒喷，精液喷出极多，锦云来者不拒，喷一股便吞一股，竟然毫不犹豫。张生的鸡巴，射出十几股浓精，尽数被吃个干净，射罢精液，锦云夸赞张生年轻力壮，精汤甚好，比高老爷和其他府中的老爷们，强上许多。  
张生问她，是否吃过齐家少爷的精汤。锦云笑曰 ：“齐家少爷精汤虽然没有张郎的多，但年轻力壮，滋味也不错的。齐家老爷的精汤就差多了，二老爷还算一般。”  
操射了锦云，要来插假人岳母，张生心里有些怪怪的，锦云笑着告诉张生，他这假人岳母，可是高岳父的宝贝，一般是不给玩的。他自己也不怎么用，只做个念想，偶尔玩玩。  
锦云脱了宁绮儿的衣服，让她光着身子，又掰开她的美腿，露出美丽的小穴，笑嘻嘻说道：“这可是绮儿婆母年轻时的容貌，插起来很有不同滋味的，郎君快上来，射她几炮，机会难得，下次还有没有机会能操射绮儿婆母，可说不准呀。”  
张生被锦云说的心动，挺着鸡巴，俯身插了进去，刚入宁绮儿体内，立刻感受出不同，这小穴内是经过能工巧匠精心设计的，对男人肉棒的敏感部位，着重刺激，紧致，软嫩，又有不同的凹凸，刺激肉棒。张生对忍精操女，甚为强悍，哪知一试宁绮儿，竟然不能自控，面容娇媚，眼神灵动，竟然比真实女子还要刺激，只抽插了几十下，居然就精关不稳，体内喷射了。  
稍事休息，锦云劝张生机会难得，操宁绮儿的菊嘴一番，滋味另有不同。  
果然，这宁绮儿的后菊与小穴更有不同，但也是同样的销魂难与，捏着她的乳房，干了一会，就不行了。锦云怕张生射的多了，干不动宁绮儿的小嘴，让他拔出鸡巴了，插进自己的穴里抽插，插了一会，张生倒是缓过神来，恢复了雄风。锦云见了，帮着她弄开了宁绮儿的小嘴，让他鸡巴塞了进去，奸淫小嘴。  
这假人宁绮儿仿佛有魔力，口腔之内，藏了另一番天地，张生努力操了一会，又感觉精关不稳，要喷射出来，锦云怕喷在宁绮儿的嘴里，不好收拾，漏了行踪，让张生在宁绮儿菊射，张生抓住她的乳房，正面操菊，冲撞了几十下，忍不住喷射了出来。  
干完了假人岳母宁绮儿，锦云连忙取了毛巾温水来，先清洁了张生，又把宁绮儿仔细洗个干净，穿上衣服，原样摆好。悄声说：“幸亏郎君没有射在绮儿婆母嘴里，否则很难清洗，会搞的很久，准会露馅。”

二人出了房间，转回到了锦云卧房，锦云见张生肉棒又挺立起来，甚为惊奇，问他还想操女人吗？张生点头答应了，锦云便脱了衣裳，撅着屁股，让他操菊，张生狠狠怼了进去，不断冲击，这回张生既不射精，也不软下，只是不断抽插，锦云菊花被干的残了，又换了小穴，难得竟然来了高潮，举着腿儿，咬着牙，高潮的下不来，后来讨了饶，让张生鸡巴深插着不动，二人闲聊。  
张生好奇宁绮儿身体为何如此奇特，便问了锦云，锦云答道：“绮儿婆母的假身，乃是能工巧匠所为，对付男人极厉害的，据说原本的女人，是没有能长成这样的，公爹也受不了几个回合，只是他爱惜使用，不肯与旁人借出，此次机会难得，就便宜你玩耍。”

锦云见张生金枪不到，就张罗找美婢受操，锦云喊了二个随身婢女进来，报了名字，一唤香巧，一唤雪雁，一打量，都是年轻貌美，各有风情的少女，锦云吩咐几句，伺候郎君，前头来的小女婢，名叫香巧，刚满17岁，身态娇小，小穴甚紧，她在上面套弄，倒是暖香温柔，整条深插。只是这女孩子力气小，又体制敏感。深插了几十下，就快感过强，软做一团。张生还有兴致，便翻身掰开秀腿，捅进穴里使劲插。操了几十下，那锦云却说，且不要射给她，还有美婢雪雁要操，省着些精液。  
香巧正在兴头上，听闻不能挨射，心里不高兴。张生也失了兴致，又换了另一个婢女雪雁，操她的小嘴，那张生的鸡巴上，沾满了香巧的淫精阴水，雪雁却也不敢擦拭，只能全都吞了。那锦云让香巧舔张生的屁眼，双女一起服侍，锦云告诉婢子，一会相公射精，可不许吐出来，用嘴接着而后全都吐在锦云的小穴里。  
两个婢女舔的甚爽快，张生忍不住，就喷在了雪雁的小嘴里，她不敢吐出精液，只能含着，等全部射干净了，才慢慢的退出鸡巴，俯下身，把嘴里的精液吐进锦云的蜜穴里。哪知锦云的穴太紧，却送不进去，流了出来。锦云见罢。叫香巧来舔，也不许吐出来，只尽数都吃了。  
香巧挨插不挨射，又吃了精，心里不爽快，摆了脸色，被锦云看见，便生出闲气来，她双手掰着香巧的小嫩腿，让雪雁舔她的穴，雪雁不敢违抗，只能凑近了，又吸又吮，又舔又咬，只把那香巧舔到高潮了，那锦云却拿了淫具棒，塞进她的穴里抽插。  
张生看那香巧嫩女叫的可怜，连忙取下了淫具棒，提起鸡巴，插进她的嫩穴，操了她许久，弄到她高了潮，还射了好多精液在她身子里。香巧十分高兴，红着脸不让张生鸡巴出来。  
锦云有些嗔怪张生，看了不高兴，气鼓鼓的撅着嘴。张生只能又哄锦云，无奈，只能勉强再提金枪，操锦云的小穴，那张生已经射了好几次，这次干了甚久，总也不射，那锦云也被插的不行了，只能又与那两个婢女，轮流挨插，过了许久，那张生才有了射意，忙拔出插进婢女穴里的鸡巴，塞进锦云的嘴里，狠狠插了几十下，才喷给锦云，让她吃了。  
第二日，众人辞了高岳父，回转家中。锦云也穿了一身大婚喜服，算是改嫁了过来。张府家中，迎娶娇娘的喜字帐幔还未撤去，又放了一阵鞭炮，拜了天地，锦云嫁进家门，娇娘小声说：“嫂嫂，等会咱俩一起陪相公睡觉，咱俩倒是许久没有在一个床上说话了。”  
锦云掩嘴偷笑，轻打了娇娘一下，说道：“可别称嫂嫂了，以后我来你家做妾，还得称呼你姐姐呢。”  
娇娘搂着锦云的胳膊，笑着说：“你与我还分的什么大小，以后都唤名字吧。”

进来卧房，娇娘锦云便同床与张生欢好。二女脱光着身子，分开秀腿，等着轮流挨插受操，抽抽插插之中，那张生问她们如何通府换妻，那娇娘分着腿儿先挨操，咿咿呀呀不能言语，一旁的锦云便介绍通府规矩及各府妻妾样貌，说康家妻妾长相娇美，青春年华，且口穴菊都可挨插受喷的。倘若有意，愿意换了康家妻妾来。与夫君操射。  
锦云正说着，挨插的娇娘来了高潮，打断锦云言语，挺着身子，央求射精，张生精关稳固，还只是不断抽插，连续的高潮，娇娘八爪鱼般紧搂张生身体，大叫：“来了，来了，我又来了。”  
张生看娇娘已经不行了，拔出肉棒，换了锦云，掰着她的腿儿，把鸡巴挺进小穴，一边抽插，一边说：” 娇娘与你，都是刚刚嫁过来，新婚就去通府换妻的，你二人可情愿？”  
锦云挨着插，媚眼朦胧，搂着张生的脖子说 道：“与别家郎君风流快活，自是愿意的，只怕相公吃醋，再说，穿着新婚喜服与郎君们快活，他们不知道多刺激，定然欢喜的很。定然不停的喷射哩。”  
想着康府男人们的肉棒子，和惊喜的大力抽插，滚烫的浓精一阵阵的喷射，娇娘也心里痒痒的，笑嘻嘻的央求通府。  
这新婚燕尔，转眼间就要去通府换妻，给其他男人抽插，锦云搂着张生提出，要张生操射一次，也算是新婚的意思。一阵大力抽插，张生松了精关，喷出好多精汤给了锦云小穴。  
几人床上商量，娇娘定了通府10日，娇娘夫人，随身侍女二名春桃、娇杏。锦云如夫人，随身侍女二名香巧、雪雁，共6人前去，请康府大少爷的夫人兰姐姐和如夫人玲妹妹并4位随身女侍，也共6人前来。  
锦云特地嘱咐送信的雪雁，让她悄悄带话：“通府之事，最忌扭捏不愿，这口穴菊乳，内射吃精，总要让郎君们满意，康府的姐妹们都是极好的，只是玲妹妹的女侍里，有个叫访蕊，是忌讳口菊的，她便不要来了，另换一个情愿的姐姐吧。”  
雪雁出门，良久才归来，回禀道：康家老爷们听说张府二位新婚夫人，要来通府，惊喜交加。赞说二位夫人年轻貌美，各种承欢，又能行房养根，是通府中最爱的。新婚之期，首选康家通府，感激荣幸。即刻就让兰夫人和玲夫人收拾前来，访蕊之事，便不让她来，另换了新鲜美婢，又加派二名美貌侍女，共8人前去，算是补偿新婚和访蕊前事。 康家大老爷还说见了娇娘新婚喜服样貌，神魂颠倒，怕10日玩不够，求张相公加几日，并带着那套新婚喜服去，若有破损脏污，必定加倍赔偿。  
表示与娇娘嫁妆铺面生意来往，从高家转到张家。以后俩家亲近友爱，结成联盟。

娇娘锦云收拾了东西，要去康家。临别时，娇娘告诉张生说，这通府风流，免不了父子同穴共插，轮流射精，因怕有了孩子，女人们早都吃了防孕之药，射在里面多少也无妨。康府女人们也如此，可随意内射，不用在意。  
娇娘锦云别了相公，带了几个婢女，便出了门去 。不一会儿，康家人也到了，两个年轻美妇，也都带着漂亮婢女进的门来。那便是康家妻妾了。康家妻妾相貌秀美，青春年华，与那娇娘锦云也是不遑多让。那张生见了，极为满意，就搂着那大小娘子要欢好。  
那康家妻是个见过场面，且平素与陌生男人行淫也是惯了的。也不害羞，一边脱衣服，一边笑着说道：我娘家姓王，单名兰。唤我兰儿便可。我那妹妹，娘家姓陈，唤作玲儿。我25岁，玲儿才19，与相公相好，要多多怜惜我们呢。  
张生应了几句，便将两女聚在身前，掏出鸡巴，让她俩舔，那玲儿在前面吸吮鸡巴，兰儿就在后边舔屁眼 ，舔了好一会，两女交换位置，让张生体会不同女人的滋味。又舔了许久，那张生满意了，便先抱起兰夫人，掰开大腿，让那小妾玲儿舔舐。那玲儿舔了一刻，兰儿淫水泛滥，不能自制，呼唤张生来插，那张生提枪上马，使了那九浅一深之术，大鸡巴狠狠操小穴，那玲儿小妾见了，便双手捧了张生的阴囊，用舌尖慢慢舔，张生受了前后刺激，却并不慌忙，只是按住情欲，只管狠插身下的兰儿。  
那康妻兰儿被插的死去活来，只能使劲张开双腿，求那张生更深更快的插她。又冲撞了数十下，兰儿来了高潮，死命抱住张生，穴中喷出浓浓的淫水来，竟是泄了身子。那张生鸡巴依然笔挺坚硬，只管四处冲撞，兰儿不能挨插了，便央求张生，换了玲儿来伺候。  
那张生舍了兰儿，回头抱起小妾玲儿，那小妾年纪不大，小穴还尚娇嫩，张生巨根狠狠贯入，那小妾不由得一个激灵，抱着张生，未及抽插，便一阵颤抖，小穴里喷出水来，竟是泄了。张生怎能善罢甘休，运其腰力，奋力抽送，玲儿娇柔喘息，极力忍耐，哪知那张生雄壮，抽了许久，就是不射。兰儿已经缓了过来，看小妾被淫的欲死，只能舔那张生与玲儿交合的地方，让他快些射 。见张生坚硬甚久，兰儿只能替换玲儿，让张生大鸡巴使劲抽插，不多时，那兰儿高潮又来，搂住张生的脖子，软声道：“张家相公好猛啊，还有那许多天，今日就射给奴家身子里吧，让奴家也受些滋润。”  
康妻软语求射，玲儿一旁看了，也说：“张家相公肉棒好粗大，射出来的定然甚多，就让姐姐接了一次吧，求相公射出来吧，打一炮在姐姐里面呀。”  
兰儿小穴紧致刺激，两个美人还在一旁不断鼓励求射，张生越战越勇，啪啪声音越来越频密，在不断的请求当中，终于大江东去，那康妻兰儿一阵颤抖，也来了高潮，在不断的喷射中，神魂飞天。那陈玲儿看着张生鸡巴猛烈往康妻兰儿的穴里射出许多精液来，不由得心猿意马，不能自已。  
张生喷了兰儿夫人，便又转向小妾玲儿去，抽出鸡巴来，怒然耸立的巨物上，还有些阳精阴水，那张生也不搭话，直接把鸡巴塞进玲儿的小嘴之中，来回抽送，竟是把玲儿的小嘴当成小穴，口淫了半晌，张生抱起玲儿放在床上，让那康妻兰儿掰开玲儿玉腿，自己把那大阳物掼入粉穴之中，那玲儿年纪虽小，但也久经男人，几年之间，小穴里面接受甚多男人喷射，但今日偏偏遇上克星，这张生之物形状硕大，且微微弯曲，正好刺激女人的最为软嫩敏感之地。一入之下，竟是不能抵抗，几下抽插，便来了潮水般快感，浪起浪落，却是一浪更比一浪强烈，哭声喊道：亲爷，亲老爷，来的这么强烈，奴家死了算了，还有啊，还有...挺了身子晃了几晃，竟是连续强烈高潮下，昏了过去。  
兰儿见了，连忙止住张生，查看玲儿情况，见只是高潮过强，没甚关系，便放心下来，笑着说道：“张相公太过雄伟，我姐妹同床，尚抵挡不住，快唤来些婢女，让你一同操吧。 说罢便叫了同来小婢们，均是温柔清秀，伶俐可爱的女孩们。一婢张腿挨插，另一婢扶棍引入，抽插一阵，又交换位置，让他享受不同小穴的滋味来。  
张生淫了半晌，几个婢女轮流挨插，不断央求喷射，又见那小妾玲儿缓了过来，不肯放过，在众婢女轮流服侍下，便又插起玲儿来，在频密的抽送中，终于送了精关，一阵发射，那滚滚阳精，烫的小妾玲儿浑身颤抖，紧抱着张生又高了潮。干了众女，张生也累了，便搂着康家众女，一起睡去。  
早上醒来，张生又起战意，抓着康家小妾抽插起来，在那玲儿的后庭怒射一遍后，又把兰儿后庭插的求饶，只能又唤来侍女，众女皆被前后轮插，最后选一美貌小婢的穴中，给她阳精中出。  
这几天之内，康家众女日日挨插，对张生当真是又爱又怕，爱的是每次都高潮迭起，欲仙欲死，欲罢不能。怕的是每次都死去活来，穴菊红肿，下床走路都困难。 张生精液极烫，只要喷精，女人立时高潮，因此就说是金棒兽。  
十日之期已过，康家又求了五日，转眼也将至。当夜张生打起精神，驱动肉棒，把康家众女操的死去活来，让每个女人挨射，或嘴或穴或后菊，抑或兼有，喷射阳精甚多，令各女欲仙欲死。  
是夜，康家女人们与张生同床共眠，次天日上三竿皆未醒 ，直至午前，才陆续起身，却大多一瘸一拐，穴菊红肿，乃奸淫过甚所致。  
有一小婢低声说道： “这张少爷昨夜太凶猛，反复插操，穴菊插烂了，可疼了。说罢又揉了揉私处。  
另一小婢却笑道：“姐姐昨晚只是前后受了些插，后菊被喷了一次精而已，且看夫人和小姨娘，嘴，穴，后庭都反复挨插，三处都遭喷射，二位娘子才是被插的狠了呢。”  
又一小婢轻声淬道：“昨夜他射了十二回，插到人家高潮，他又不射次数更多，前前后后，没完没了的来回操，让我飞了五六次，你说他前面已经射了许多，怎还有那么多的精，又烫又多，我的穴儿都装不下了。”  
另一小婢伸手捏了捏她的脸蛋，低声打趣道：“张相公喜欢你脸蛋身子，在你穴和菊里各射了一回，只少娘子们一回，还吃你的穴很久，爱你的紧呢。  
那小婢又羞又得意，伸手打了她一下，回击道： “就你的嘴厉害，相公在你嘴里射，你吃的好多精，昨夜你不也二次么，又射在你穴里的时候，你还说菊也要呢，我可听见了，好不要脸呢 。几个婢女听了，都笑了  
午膳过后，康妻众女告辞张生，便回转康府，却哪知娇娘锦云倒不见回家，直至入夜时分，二女才回得家来。  
进得门来，一番洗漱完毕。张生问起几天的情形。那娇娘只说，那康家约了几个朋友，一起来操娇娘与锦云，二人被五六个男人轮着抽插，口穴菊乳都被喷了好几回 。带去的婢女也都被玩的死去活来的。 那张生便让娇娘锦云都脱了衣裳，亲自查看穴菊，果然二位夫人的穴菊里满满的都是男精。  
张生说，康家太过无度，过分驰骋。锦云连忙说道：“这次的确射的次数多些，但行这通府，几个人一起来，实是司空见惯。莫要生气才是。 娇娘又似笑非笑的说道：我在康家倒是见到了回来的大小夫人，听了你的威名，康家夫人小婢，也被相公玩的好惨呢。张生好奇，便要娇娘详细说说，这大小夫人是怎生说的。那娇娘一时语塞，不知如何说起，那锦云笑着告诉我了缘由。  
原来那兰儿玲儿回家，正碰上康老爷抽插娇娘，那康老爷已经年过五旬了，体力尚可，这几日，虽都往娇娘锦云的嘴里，穴里，后菊里射了许多，但仍然爱不释手。正挺着那老鸡巴，来来回回的操娇娘。看见儿媳妇回来，就让二个儿媳妇吸吮阴囊屁眼。那康家乱伦爬灰已然公开，兰儿玲儿也以习为常，便收拾了衣服，舔起公公的阴囊和屁眼来，那老爷子受了爽，哼哼呀呀的要在娇娘的穴里内射，哪知那玲儿小妮子却拔了老爷子的鸡巴，含咬在嘴里，那老爷子本来就在精关不稳的边缘，受了这小妮子的吸吮，一没忍住，颤颤巍巍的射出老汤来。  
那康老爷年纪大了，每日只能射2次，这还是锦云的汤药和房中术补起来的，刚才已然在锦云的后庭里射了一遭，本想在娇娘夫人的穴里喷出来，哪知被这小妮子一捣乱，却射在玲儿的嘴里，老爷子狠不高兴，训斥玲儿不懂事。玲儿年纪小，受不得气，就撅着小嘴，只说是公爹的精关不稳，稍微吸了吸，便就射了。还是那张家相公厉害，昨晚一个人把姐妹们都弄的死去活来的，自己都不知道高潮了多少次，走路都走不稳了，兰姐姐的身子里都是他的精，还说以后还要通府张家，就是死在张相公的肉棒下也甘心哩。  
那小妮子顶嘴公爹，自然被她丈夫教训了一番，那兰夫人被责臣服肉棒，只能想办法让康老爷重新起势，又舔又弄，搞了半天，总也搞不定，无可奈何，请了正在康家二老爷棒子下，正在吃吸精液的锦云前来，老爷子倒是在她的穴里回了势，换了娇娘，又抽插了老半天，却总是射不出来，只能让儿子接了续，那康少爷倒是个年轻力壮的，虽然猛，但快了些，只插了一会就尽数喷在娇娘的嫩穴里。  
康老爷不爽快，就让叫东院侄少爷，还有赵家的大老爷，二老爷一起来。这帮爷们来了，把娇娘锦云一顿好插，又不放过带来的小婢们，每人都挨了几次射，说是给大小夫人报仇呢。  
锦云说罢，让那娇娘的侍女，春桃和娇杏过来，让相公查看，褪去衣衫，二个小姑娘的穴菊里全是男精，。锦云又让看她的侍婢香巧和雪雁，也都是如此。  
张生看罢，说二位夫人辛苦，今夜就不用相陪了，早早安歇吧。娇娘安排了几名家中婢女，让她们一同侍寝。  
当夜，张生在几名婢女的身子里来回纵横，一人舔屁眼，一人含阴囊，在每个小婢的身体里，都射了甚多。  
弹指一挥间，又过了月余，娇娘锦云关系和美，每日只是把家中女孩子们，换着花样让夫君抽插喷射，好不快活。  
某日，忽然高岳父来信，说高家有事儿，让娇娘回家商议。张生突然想起那康家，公公儿媳公然行淫，便笑着问：“不知岳丈和亲女是否也有此好？”  
娇娘锦云都只是笑笑，却不说话。娇娘准备了些礼品什物，领了春桃娇杏，辞了相公，往娘家回转。  
娇娘出门，锦云笑嘻嘻的说：“娇娘回来，相公查看她的小穴，保准都是老爷子的精汤，春桃、娇杏怕也被灌的满满的。”  
张生一愣，那锦云又笑着低语：“娇娘嫁人了，怕是这些日子，都是夫人的亲妹子，巧娘，领受老爷子的喷射吧。”  
过了几日，娇娘回了家来，却是若有所思。张生查看夫人的小穴，那娇娘的小穴里果然都是男人的精液。 那娇娘见了，也不隐瞒，就实话实说，那娇娘与亲妹巧娘，都和父亲有染，平素里在家，都时常行淫。可今日前去，却不是为了寻欢，家里的确有事。  
原来，这高家是本地巨富，但做的却不是一般的买卖，而是秘密与南洋贸易，倒卖些违禁物品。这次高家老爷与北方敌国做买卖，倒卖了些火枪铜炮等违禁物。 前些时日，此案事发，押船的大少爷也当场遇害。 眼看是抄家灭门的大祸，那高家急忙上下打点，寻了京师礼部侍郎柳大人的路子，这柳家有位三公子，生性风流，高家便派了娇娘，用了手段，让这公子拜倒在石榴裙下。几番云雨，娇娘宣称有了身孕，便逼这公子娶她进门。高家淫名在外，柳家岂能就范，但高家又使银子，又拿肚皮做文章，那柳大人也只能帮高家把事儿平了，但命高家马上嫁女，绝了柳三的念想，这才有急嫁张生之事。此事风声渐过，这柳三公子便来高家寻这娇娘。  
“那腹中孩儿如何？”张生说道。  
那娇娘便与他解释，腹中孩儿本就不是柳三公子的，娇娘只与柳三春风几度，本无身孕，是那高老爷日夜奸淫，又找了许多男人，让娇娘不吃防孕药，却日夜受射，这才短期内能怀上。本想嫁进柳家门 ，哪知柳家不肯，孩子也就去了。如今柳三公子寻来，怕是不肯善了。这柳家官大压人，且高家把柄在握，怕又是一场祸事。  
那娇娘央求张生，说高家危难，请相公务必安抚住柳三公子，他要甚就与他甚么，只求渡过这场危机，高家安泰，相公也有好处。  
张生无奈，只能答应下来。过了十几天，那柳三公子果然登门拜访，说寻那娇娘来。张生与那柳三见了礼，落了座，便说：“前些时日，我家娘子与公子倾心，但阁下家中不肯见容，高家又有琐事烦恼，无可奈何，娇娘只能下嫁与我，如今婚事已谐，足下又来，意欲何为？”  
那柳三神情沮丧，只说：“只求一见，分说明白 。”张生不肯，那柳三立时发飙。威胁揭穿高家倒卖违禁物品，是抄家灭门大罪。张生也只好请娇娘相见。那二人相见，柳三诉说衷肠，娇娘只能不断劝说，那柳三不走，张生也不敢得罪，只好设宴招待，那柳三多吃些酒，借着酒意，便拉着娇娘的手，不断诉说，声泪俱下。  
眼看天色已晚，张生只好命人收拾客房，给柳三过夜，那柳三也不客气，只是吃酒说话。眼见柳三喝多了，就拉着娇娘，让她相送，张生早知便有如此，只好当作看不见。  
锦云后堂转了来，问相公想不想偷看？张生也好奇那柳三大小，就与锦云悄声前往客房门前。  
锦云捅破窗纸，眇一目往里看去。但见那柳三正掰着大腿，吃那娇娘的小穴，只见他又舔又吸，舌头还上下翻飞，舔舐娇娘的阴户，那娇娘被他舔的爽快，不断的娇笑。  
锦云吃吃笑，示意让张生去看，也就抵目望去。  
柳三公子吃了半响娇娘的阴户，也把肉棒放了出来，虽然并不粗大，却也白白净净的，他除了衣衫，把肉棍抵近娇娘的穴里，慢慢的抽插。那娇娘受了淫，便抱着柳三公子的肩膀，哄他道，三公子，使劲，使劲。  
那柳三受了鼓励，便不在顾及，使劲抽插起来。那柳三插一会，拔了鸡巴，去插后菊。那娇娘扶了他的鸡巴，让他一贯而入，高举着秀腿，咬着嘴唇，动情的看着他，那柳三看着娇娘美脸，屁眼又紧，就有些抵挡不住，精关一松，一声低吼，浓精喷射而出，灌了娇娘一屁眼。  
娇娘让那柳三公子射干净，才慢慢的拔出来。那柳三公子射了精，身子有些虚，一头便躺在旁边。锦云看了，便与张生道：“这柳三年纪轻轻，身子骨倒是虚的很，这就不行了？ ”  
张生笑说：“那你进去给他补一补？”  
锦云笑嘻嘻的在耳边说：“只要相公肯，保准让他一夜三女，一箭三雕。”  
这时，听闻房内娇娘笑道：“春桃和娇杏也思念公子的很，公子要不要唤她们来伺候你？”那柳三有点虚，但想起双婢女的美丽，想了想也就答应了。娇娘披上衣服，汲着鞋，推门出来，正看见张生和锦云在门外，先是一愣，明白了二人正在偷看，就做了个鬼脸给他们。然后慢慢去找春桃和娇杏这二个丫鬟。  
不多时，春桃、娇杏来了，看见了门外的张生和锦云，先是一愣，不敢说话，低着头进屋了。娇娘随后过来低声说：“莫要出声。”  
两个丫头进屋，正看见柳三公子躺在床上，一根鸡巴直挺挺的立着，春桃、娇杏先施万福，坐在床边，与那柳三说话。  
闲聊了几句，两个小美婢就脱了衣衫，给柳三公子吃肉棒，两个女孩子一个吸吮鸡巴，另一个含着蛋蛋，玩一会交换一下，让柳三感受不同的滋味。娇娘见了，也加入进去，与那柳三接吻，舌头尖对这舌头尖，轻轻的舔。  
玩了一会，娇娘怕柳三忍不住，就先让娇杏分开了腿，自己帮着掰开，又让春桃推柳三公子的屁股，慢慢的抽插娇杏，那柳三感受着娇杏的嫩穴，甚是舒服，不由得叫出声音来，那娇娘怕柳三射了，让他插了一会，就换春桃挨插，二个小美女的穴各有各的好，这个张生素来就知道 。只是今夜看见与别人交合，心中感觉颇怪。  
锦云见了张生脸色，忙说：“相公忍得一时，待危难过去，夫人肯定给相公多置美婢，让你天天快活。” 张生知其意思，便笑笑，说，“无妨。”锦云这才放下心来，与张生慢慢回到卧房，也招了家中婢女，欢好起来。


	2. 第二章

第二天，柳三醒了，拜会张生。却只是一味闲聊，却绝口不提离开，张生无奈，只能说：“若柳三公子不弃，就小住几天，让我善尽地主之谊。”那柳三大喜，满口应承。  
张生又招来锦云，与之介绍。那柳三见锦云美貌，便目不转睛的盯着看。闲聊了几句，那柳三问可有书房，他要与家人写信，却讨锦云为之研磨。  
两人转身去往书房，张生便打趣娇娘，说：“昨晚安乐否？”娇娘笑嘻嘻说道：“是否安乐，君岂不知。” 然后低声笑道：“你那小妾也要安乐一下，君可知否？”张生一本正经的说：“我亦可知也。”然后小声说：“要不，咱俩也去偷看吧？”  
两人计议已定，便也偷偷去书房，刚到门外，便听见里面啪啪之声大作，竟是已然上马了。  
一如昨日，二人捅开窗纸，往里望去。只见锦云坐在书桌之上，分开大腿，那柳三脱了半截裤子，正在进攻 。锦云搂着柳三公子的脖子，给他说如何与张生行房之事，又说康家父子如何操插，穴菊齐射，又如何吃完老子的精，吃儿子的精。柳三听的血脉喷张，正要射精，哪知那锦云手段，只是拔了自己的几根头发，绑在那柳三的鸡巴根部，那柳三便射不出来，鸡巴怒挺，却不能射精。见那锦云又从发髻上取下几枚银针，刺了柳三的腰间脊椎的几个穴位，那柳三的鸡巴，仿佛突然暴涨一些，又坚硬许多。  
锦云擅长交合养根，提振雄风，平素同她与男人欢爱，不见她用，这次看来，果然不同凡响。  
那柳三公子平素插女人，一刻时间就射，锦云施展了手段，久久也未射精，那锦云被操的差不多了，便解了头发索，又在柳三的腰根之处一按，那柳三一声怒吼，忍了半晌的阳精汹涌而出，竟是喷了许久。那锦云也动了情，让他抵近深入，射得甚多。  
过了一会，那锦云低声笑言：“夫人的春桃、娇杏确是模样俊俏，穴菊柔软，三公子想不想尝尝我的侍女的滋味。也是美貌可人，紧致鲜嫩，定让公子插的舒服，射的爽快呢。”那柳三自然无有不允，锦云也披着衣衫出来，朝两人微微一笑，去找侍婢去了。  
香巧和雪雁自然也是好的，年轻貌美，给完小嘴，又给穴菊，这柳三公子在二个少女的身子里肆意冲撞，却不射精，他不知道是锦云使了手段，只奇怪今日自己有所不同，异常威猛。  
锦云看那柳三差不多了，便让他在雪雁的后菊内射，柳三今日射出的量远远高出往日，喷的时间又长，量又大，他射出时刻，雪雁也来了高潮，抽搐着让他射了个干干净净。  
如此，那柳三公子便在府中住了下来，一开始，尚且与府中女人们偷偷摸摸，后来见张生不太在意，胆子也就越来越大，最后，甚至当着张生的面，与那娇娘和锦云公然行房。锦云采补调养功夫甚是厉害，眼见柳三日夜行房，一天数度，却一天比一天时间长，射的量多，次数频密，身体却比以前更好一些。  
柳三公子登堂入室，公然淫乱张生妻妾，心中委实感觉亏欠张生，过意不去。张生却并不怠慢，每日却给他推荐家中美婢，早间心中那一股愤意，也就慢慢消退了。  
过了月余，家中美婢已然尽数都与柳三欢爱过，岳父来信，已知柳三作为，为其忍耐帮忙，深为感谢。给了他二张五万两的银票，共计十万，一张给柳三为消灾解难之用，另一张给女婿，作为酬谢。  
张生与娇娘商量了一番，定下了计议。又一日，几人在堂中宴饮，张生谈起本地风俗，有通府之说，就是交换妻妾来欢好。  
柳三听了直眼，不知世间竟有此事。便问详情。张生只说，本地巨富之间，发明之游戏，索要保证之金，五万白银，亦是保守秘密之保证。入会之后，必要与真实之妻妾交换，所见所闻，皆为机密。倘若泄漏，那五万之银就权作赔偿了。  
柳三听后，瞠目结舌，言道：“虽有些家资，但都与家父之手，每月所得之银，都是家父所赐，其数亦不多，五万白银，天文之数字。”  
张生微笑言道：“我与公子投缘，愿出其资，以助公子之兴。”  
柳三听了就是一愣，言道：“虽张兄愿助，但我妻妾远在京师。”  
张生哈哈大笑，拍了拍柳三肩膀，说道：“你我一见如故，愿助你玩耍，请娇娘锦云前去通府，换来别家妻妾，一同玩耍。如果柳三想回家，这五万两，算是路费，送给他了。”  
柳三公子一愣，看着他不说话，等他下话。张生慢悠悠的说，“只要一物，也是公子举手之劳。”  
“何物？”柳三问道。  
“通海文书。”张生笑着说道。  
通海文书，正式名叫“礼部宣达藩国朝贡通海文书”。名曰朝贡，实际是贸易特别许可，礼部核发，一般是恩赏给藩国朝贡用的，实际上就是特许贸易。有些固定藩国是常例，也有些是恩例，一次一张，过期失效。正是礼部侍郎柳大人所掌之权。  
柳三公子知道这东西，虽然麻烦，但也收过钱财与人办理，并非弄不到，况且5万银子，已是高价，还有女人玩。转念一想前些时日的高家事儿，立刻明白了，这是要和北方做买卖，路过南方沿海，有了这东西，算是外交人员，就不检查不登船了 。虽说与北方做生意固然可恶，但那又与我何干系？  
想到这里，柳三当即答应了，又写了一封信，交给家中人物，差办此事。  
柳三答应的爽快，张生也痛快的拿出银票，哪知柳三却还想着通府之事，不接银票，却眼睛瞟着娇娘锦云，笑而不接。张生笑道：“此时我办，等公子上京之时，原物奉还。”  
第二天，娇娘商量通府之事，得了消息，赵府康府具都愿意，倒有争抢意思。因不好伤了和气，便让娇娘锦云分开二家，定了20日为期，让娇娘锦云各在赵府康府留10日后交换。康妻赵妻在张府留20日。各夫人都带2个婢女前来。  
商量好规矩，转天就是日子，几家人都各自前去。 康家的兰夫人与张生早熟悉了，但赵家夫人却是第一次见面，这赵家夫人是个性格温柔，善解人意的，二十四岁，娘家姓于，闺名媚儿。  
兰夫人早到一阵，坐在堂上吃茶，看见赵家夫人盈盈到来了，就打趣道：“赵家娘子，你这软骨头，也敢来这府上，上次玲妹妹回家说，差点死在这张相公的床上呢。你不怕么？”  
赵府的媚儿夫人听了，嫣然一笑，轻言道：“那姐姐便替我多担着些吧，只是上次在我府里，兰姐姐和玲妹妹也说要死了，可是不知道，这是要死几次呢。”美目流转，看见张生与柳三，疑问说道：“这谁是张相公呢？”  
张生一礼，答应了，媚儿夫人却问柳三是谁。“这是我家兄弟，是前来助拳的。”张生笑道。  
兰夫人手抚胸念到：“天爷呀，可莫要说笑了。 你这金棒兽还要助拳？”  
媚儿夫人眼波流转，似要滴出水来，浅浅一笑问 ：“你便是金棒兽？听说你一晚十二射？然后轻施一礼，低语耳语到：“今夜便领教你的金棒了，看看能不能插死奴家。”  
这媚儿夫人长相娇媚，又颇有趣，看的张生色心大起，猫挠了一般。  
张生与柳三商量已定，一人先一个，然后在交换，最后一起搞。张生当然直奔媚儿去，柳三也抱起了兰夫人。  
这媚儿的2个婢女，名字倒很有趣，一个叫初一，一个叫十五，初一大些，温柔娴雅，十五是小姑娘，秀丽可爱。二个小婢女跟着进了房，那十五小姑娘却叉着腰大声道：“金棒兽，今天我们来降妖除怪了，看看你今天能不能把本姑娘玩死。”媚儿夫人也咯咯娇笑，柔媚的看着张生说：“我这小侍女没个规矩，张相公见笑了，不如你就放马过来，看看能让我们死在哪里吧。”  
因那十五小丫头活泼俊俏，张生有意先操她，分开嫩腿，大棒子冲了进去，横冲直撞的半个时辰，搞得她咬着嘴唇，直翻白眼，只能抱紧了张生，小穴剧烈抽动，来了高潮，但这丫头居然不讨饶，只是分着小腿，拼命的忍着。张生把鸡巴拔出来，又插进小丫头的菊花里，狠狠的捅着，那小丫头终于忍不住呻吟出声，剧烈快感袭来潮水涌来，张生翻过来又插她的小穴，心里觉得有趣，决定给她一次，就频密的抽送，那小丫头被连续沉重的撞击弄的已经不行了，感觉心都被掏空了。最后一阵连续的撞击中，一股滚烫的液体，射进她灵魂的深处，让她一个激灵，接着一个激灵。那小丫头无意识的咬着张生的肩头，双手的指甲，已经深入张生后背的肉里。接着她又不断索吻，舌头伸进张生口内，拼命挺着身子，让肉棒更深射入。  
十五小丫头嫩穴被射的满满的，刚拔出大鸡巴，就不住流出白精。她捂着穴儿，红着脸小声低估：“这又多又烫的，还不停的射，撞的里面疼。”  
媚儿温柔的安慰了她几句，然后媚儿给初一小姐姐使了个眼色，初一心领神会的接替了十五，分开自己的小腿，给张生插。初一十分苗条，小腿分开后，嫩穴反倒位置向前了，张生插了进去，发现这女孩子的穴，委实太紧，又似乎冲破了什么。他正吃惊，那初一轻声说道：“张相公，我是处女。”  
那十五小妹妹年纪很小，大约16岁，但肯定不是处女，虽然身体很紧致，但一定被很多男人操过射过，无论是插穴还是插菊，都轻松进入，直贯花心。可这初一姐姐却完全不同，虽然比十五大几岁，但小穴紧的异常，而且进入时有一种撕裂感，彷佛冲破什么东西一般。她虽然镇静如常，姿势正确，却是一个不折不扣的的雏儿，在这种情况下，破了一个处女，真是意想不到。  
媚儿夫人关心初一丫头，问她疼不疼？初一勉强摇摇头，努力的分开腿，搂着张生温柔说道：“相公，我第一次，轻点抽插。”张生尝试着抽插她，那女孩咬着牙，忍耐着，其实对于第一次的女孩子来讲，张生这种粗大类型不是最佳选择。张生有心放生，初一很是温柔，央求一射，张生也喜她娇嫩，也就不管了，驱动巨根，直通花心。  
张生大力抽插，不顾初一娇嫩，插了多时，却猛见初一梨花带泪，楚楚可怜的望着自己，心中又生不忍。媚儿夫人叹了口气，便让初一去休息，自己来伺候。张生拔了鸡巴，看见上面都是初一的处女血，心中升起一股异样感受。  
媚儿夫人帮张生擦了干净，便自己躺下张腿。这媚儿双腿一张，竟把脚跟放在自己的脑后，身体呈现一个怪异的姿势，难怪兰夫人称媚儿为“软骨头”，原来竟是这个说法。张生提枪直入，冲进花心，那媚儿一声娇吟，说，“张相公不必客气，尽管来吧。”张生听她如此说，便起了较量之心，催动宝贝，狠狠进攻。  
那媚儿夫人也是个异禀之女，每次抽插，她都高潮来的很快，但却相当耐插。张生插了她几十下，她便按住张生的屁股，让张生的鸡巴插的更深，自己来了高潮。但她来的快，去的也快。一会她便又眨眼请求张生使劲插。  
每次几十下，她便抖着身子来潮，一会又好了。 张生又来插她的菊花，她也欣然而受，一样是快来快去，前刻还大叫，去了去了。后一刻又喊，使劲使劲。  
干了许久，媚儿说道：“张相公要是想射了，就射在初一的身子里吧。这小丫头今日破瓜，要受了你的精，才算完整一次。”张生听她说的有理，狠狠的插她。感觉精关松动，才叫初一来受精，那初一小丫头举着腿，让他入了穴，张生也顾不了初一娇嫩，一心只想出精。大鸡巴来回抽弄初一的小嫩穴，那初一哪里受过这些，只能一会儿来一次潮，连续强烈的高潮把小丫头搞得要死，最后的强烈撞击下，终于把滚烫的精液射在那小丫头的体内。  
初一咬牙受着精，望着张生对他小声说道：“太多了，太多了，你怎么还在射啊，都满了呀。”  
拔了鸡巴，初一已经瘫软一团，媚儿笑着来接替，却让十五取出了一个精致漂亮的小木匣，里面是各种颜色的药膏，媚儿调了一些红色的，抹在自己的穴和菊里，对张生说：“这是新淘换的好东西呢，让相公享受。”张生举棍怒插，却发现媚儿的小穴异常紧致，不由得大吃一惊。媚儿笑着解释，红色的叫“处女红”， 穴里抹上很紧，让郎君们插着舒服。媚儿的木匣里又十余种不同颜色的药膏，每种功用不同，还能混合使用，令张生大感稀奇。  
黑色的叫“千舌”，顾名思义，好像一千个舌头在舔，让张生深受刺激，媚儿也一样感受，张生的鸡巴伸进穴中，那媚儿就不断的来潮，最后张生实在受不了，只能在媚儿的穴里，喷出了精。  
休息了一会，媚儿又把药膏抹在十五丫头的穴菊里，让张生插，最后在小丫头的后菊里，射了精。这次小丫头哼哼呀呀的，不断的求射。  
干累了，几个人休息，媚儿夫人便问张生，这二个丫头怎么样，如果喜欢，她愿意割爱转让。张生想起，这赵家做的是人口和女肉的买卖，明白了媚儿夫人的意思。原来这二个丫头岁数到了，要打发她们去妓院卖春，赵家的买卖妓院很多，正缺女人。  
十五丫头年纪小，天真烂熳，以为去院子也没什么，左右不过是天天被男人插，在穴里菊里射精罢了。 初一年纪稍大，虽是处，却有些见识，提醒说：“别胡说八道，你随夫人，来的都是好人家，认识的都是公子相公的。要你给杀猪屠狗，挑粪喂马的脏鬼丑男们舔棒吸精，挨插挨射，你愿意吗？”  
十五一想，倒也确实，不由得担心起来，就问张生：“你喜欢我俩吗？喜欢就赎我俩身，我俩给你生娃娃，你愿意让我俩和谁睡觉，我们就和谁睡觉，好不好？”  
张生很喜欢这两个小丫头，那初一又为自己献了处，当下就与媚儿夫人商量，花了大价钱，为二女赎身。  
这媚儿夫人最善床第之间，做这些人口买卖，也赚了不少，自然高兴。便取那些药膏的方子，给了张生，让他依样炮制，已增闺阁之乐，也算是搭头。  
第二日早，媚儿打发初一回家，唤管事的来交接人口。自己却与十五这丫头一起换着在张生身上套弄。套弄了良久，张生才有了射意，就问谁要。十五笑道，以后就算相公的人了，自然可以经常挨射，还是给了夫人吧，让夫人的穴里，也受些滋润。张生听了，就翻起身来，把媚儿压下，又快又狠的插了半天，才射给媚儿的穴里。  
几人起来，却不见柳三公子出来，问家中婢女，原来柳三还在房中努力，便邀请媚儿同去观看。  
几人在门口偷看，那柳三正在兰儿身上努力，兰儿的婢女也光着身子在帮忙。柳三经锦云养护，雄风大增，但毕竟时日尚短，冲击一番，却软了下来。便收了兵。  
看那柳三告一段落，媚儿和张生便进了屋，几人闲聊一会儿，那柳三见媚儿好看，起了淫心，又举了起来。媚儿见了，就跪下与他口交。张生见了，也不甘落后，就抓住兰夫人的腿，就着柳三插过的穴，捅了进去。那兰夫人是知道张生的，就小声的求张生，别插的太狠。张生答应了，只是来回抽了一会儿，等兰夫人来了高潮，就射在穴里。  
兰夫人搂着张生的脖子，笑道：“今日你怎如此之好，就这样射了，饶了我。”张生笑着说：“我想射便射，不想射便不射。”  
那边媚儿也快，只一会功夫，就吸出柳三的精来，尽数都吃了。  
到了晚上，兰儿来伺候，带的却不是相识的贴身婢女，问起缘由，兰夫人解释：“玲儿前几日去李家通府，讨了那几个婢女去，这些日子娇娘锦云到府，肯定能看见通府来的李家娘子呢，这李家娘子也是出了名的相貌好，口穴菊乳具能操射的，与娇娘锦云也时常同床，老爷少爷都准备好好玩呢。这几个是康家少爷的贴身婢女。  
张生便问那两个婢女，康家父子的尺寸多大，耐力如何，每日几次，射的多少。两个婢女笑嘻嘻的不敢说。  
当夜，又一次大战兰夫人，自然把这三女能射之地，都射了一遍。  
转日早，待众人醒了，张生起了雅兴，便命人在府中院落，桃花之下，设几案，几人吃酒玩乐。  
几人吃了酒，便命人撤去几案，换了床榻。要在这桃花之下行淫。  
柳三知张生之能，便生出一游戏，他操某女射精，让张生也就做操之地，也操射，让其女讲两精不同之感受 。媚儿先来挨插，柳三插了一会，便射了，换张生来，张生也速战速决，插了一会，也射了。媚儿歪头想了半天，只说，柳公子温柔，是书生本色。张相公威猛，是怪物。  
换兰夫人挨插后菊，柳三干了半天，却有些射不出来，要软，有些着急，那媚儿笑着给他后臀之处的穴道一按，那柳三一泄如注。换了张生前来，自然也不好太过逞强，只好就这柳三的精，插了兰夫人后庭半天，然后也一股浓精喷射出。兰夫人捂着菊花，说，柳公子的量小，张相公的量大，还烫。  
休息了一会，柳三奸淫十五的小嘴，在嘴里射出来 。张生也挺进去插嘴，但没敢过甚，一会就射在十五的小嘴里。十五小丫头是个直肠子，便说：“柳公子的肉棒不成的。张相公的肉棒能插死我，他没使劲。”  
边玩边休息，媚儿提议，相公们蒙了双眼，女人不得做声，来插穴插菊都可。猜猜是谁。 这游戏也玩了许久，最后竟是柳三赢了。  
柳三颇为喜欢兰儿和媚儿，连同丫鬟们，也都每天都要操几遍，射几回。转眼间，20日便到了，几人依依不舍，晚上二男大战群女，每人都射给许多，这才作罢。  
娇娘锦云回家，这些日子自然也是被操的死去活来的，身体里都是男人的精液。 娇娘见了初一和十五，知道是赵家的手笔，没说什么，只是委婉的表示，买的贵了，上了于媚儿这小娘皮的皮肉钩。  
又过了些时日，京师来人，送来了文书。张生大喜。  
娇娘和张生商量，这文书来了，能大有作为，便想与岳父商议，南洋贸易之事。那柳三赖着不走，张生也无计可施，便与娇娘一起，带了礼品什物，先去拜访岳丈。留下锦云伺候柳三。  
进了高家门，见礼落座，岳父高老爷问起柳三公子之事，张生也只能如实作答，岳父叹气说，实在委屈了姑爷，与那柳三周旋。又问来意。张生便说了心中所想和文书之事。高老爷听闻，极为欢喜，有此文书，必大有可为。 张生出文书，高家出船队。双方一拍即合，共同出本金，运南洋之货品去北方，获利必丰。  
高家设宴款待，翁婿相谈甚欢。吃过饭，各自回房休息，娇娘告诉张生，今日柳三私下里向她讨要春桃娇杏，要带回京师，娇娘本舍不得，但也无法，只能忍痛答应了 。然后又说，那春桃娇杏本来就出身高家，从小伺候父亲，今当远别，相见亦恐无期，就把这2个丫头带回来了，权且算作别。 张生知道意思，便点了点头，说，如此便去吧。娇娘带了春桃娇杏，去了父亲房中。  
过了一会，有人敲门，开门一看，原来是妻妹巧娘，来找姐姐。张生告诉巧娘，她姐姐领着春桃娇杏去了父亲房中，高二小姐没吱声，过了一会才问道：“姐夫不吃醋吗？”张生笑道，不吃醋，只是不知道能不能偷看？那二小姐脸色一红，道：“有甚可看的。”想了一想，脸倒是更红了。轻声说：随我来吧。  
二人穿房过院，来到高老爷住的正房中。才刚到，就听见房中一片旖旎之声。二人相视一笑，心中大感刺激 。两人扒开窗纸往里看，只见那高老爷正在大力的抽插春桃的小穴，娇杏和娇娘在一旁一个托着阴囊舔舐，一个用乳房贴着后背，慢慢的推送。春桃大声说，老爷使劲，老爷使劲，操死春桃吧。老爷子受了鼓励，捏着春桃的乳房，插的更快了。  
岳父老人家已经年过五旬了，但雄风仍在，一根肉棒也颇为雄壮。大力冲撞这小女娃，竟也不落下风，金枪不倒，硬柱擎天。  
张生在窗外笑道：“老爷子本钱颇厚，还能纵横江湖呢。”二小姐一撇嘴，道：“本钱甚么，就是锦云嫂嫂养的好，让他还有这般能耐。”  
房里的老爷插了许久，又换了娇杏来操，老鸡巴伸进小嫩穴里，大力抽插，那娇杏莺啼婉转，只求老爷射她一炮，让她受了滋润。这高老爷插了半晌，又想玩娇娘，娇娘却说：“今日是陪春桃、娇杏来给阿爹玩的，过几天就走了，也不知道以后还能不能玩她们的身子，阿爹还是多插她们吧，女儿随时伺候，想什么时候玩就什么时候玩。”  
高老爷表示，自己不射，只是想操一会。娇娘想了想，就躺在床边，举了双腿，等阿爹来操。  
高老爷掰开女儿大腿，鸡巴就插了进去，一边抽插，一边捏女儿的乳房，那娇娘大叫，爹爹用力，使劲插我 。高老爷捅了半天，娇娘也学锦云，一边挨操，一边讲张生如何操她，康家赵家的老爷少爷如何操她，柳三公子如何操她。那老爷受了刺激，抽送得更快了。 娇娘怕阿爹射精，便换了人来挨插，这次换了娇杏的小菊，这高老爷插得深，但技巧很好，并不一味快，而是有快有慢，时快时慢，玩的娇杏只能求射。春桃受到启发，也附在老爷耳边，小声的讲自己和娇杏，如何被张生插，如何被赵家康家插，如何被柳三插。高老爷实在受不了，放了娇杏的菊花，翻身把春桃压下，使劲插穴。时快时慢下，春桃来了高潮，高老爷也忍不住，喷出了老汤。  
休息了一会，高老爷又开始搞女儿和娇杏，娇娘的穴和娇杏的穴，来回换这操 。实在受不了才射在娇杏逼里。高老爷连续射了2次，有点虚，但实在受不了娇娘，只休息片刻，就又提枪上马，这回他捏着娇娘的小乳房，一会儿操穴，一会儿操菊，娇娘来了高潮，喊让爹爹射进来。老爷子憋不住了，在娇娘的菊里，又来了一次。  
张生看的刺激，就让二小姐吃他肉棒，巧娘就蹲下，给张生吃肉棒，里面叫的忙，她也吃的忙。里面叫的小，她也慢慢来，最后，张生和老爷子一起喷了精，巧娘吃了个干干净净。巧娘低声说，姐夫来，操我穴吧。  
两人快步回房，就在床上干起来，这巧娘穴菊，与姐姐大为不同，别有一番滋味。张生操了半天穴，用换了体位操菊，捅了半天，小姨子求射，张生抓了她的小乳房，大鸡巴深深抵近去，狠狠往里喷。  
小姨子大叫：姐夫操死我了。姐夫操死我了。你的精比爹爹多啊，烫啊。  
第二日，张生拜别岳父回家，准备下南洋做买卖。 娇娘惦念妹妹，又想着晚上很久没姐妹同床挨插，想看看阿爹射亲妹的穴菊的样子，便在娘家多留几天，春桃娇杏也跟着留下，张生就独自归家。  
回到府中，刚进屋内，碰见柳三正与锦云和婢女们欢好。柳三正在抽插家中美婢，锦云含咬着阴囊，另外的女婢，一个推屁股，另一自摸给柳三看。  
柳三见张生来了，只说：“等等，马上就好。”张生便坐在一旁等待，过了半晌，柳三把锦云抓起来，分了腿，冲撞了几十下，才大江东流，一喷入身。  
锦云等抱着衣服，各自回屋，只留下柳三和张生，张生试探柳三归期，哪知柳三乐不思蜀，根本没走的意思。张生无奈，只能把家中都托付给了柳三公子，告诉他已经交了保证银，他要通府，只要娇娘联络就可，规矩也可问娇娘，家中女人随他玩，让谁去通府也可以，只是不要生事才好。柳三大喜，自然满口应承。  
几日后，娇娘回府，便准备本钱和出门事宜，此去山水万里，远非十天半月之功，锦云惦记去祭拜亡夫，又知道亡夫在南洋另有别院，也想去看看，又要带着香巧和雪雁同去，张生拗不过，也只得应允。  
又过了月余，张生这才启程，先走旱路，一路到了泉州小月港，汇合了高家的掌柜和船队，这才装货，然后便等待信风，又过了半月，信风才至，船队拔锚起航，驶向南洋。  
南海之内，烟波浩渺，又时常风暴突至，风险极大，讨海生活之人，多拜妈祖，船上规矩既怪且多，也颇为艰苦简陋。几个女人吃了不少苦头。  
行非一日，海途艰难。来到了南洋大城，名唤麻六甲，此地扼守咽喉，又有西洋之人往来行商，建立城堡商会，设立总督。  
船进港内，只见港口内停泊数艘三桅大帆船，询问之下，才知名曰：卡拉克大帆船。此船身巨大，火炮众多，极为威猛。又有无数中型商船，大小适中，船员所用较少，坚固耐用，亦可远航，名唤：马尼拉帆船。  
高家在此地，原本就有产业铺面，众人远道而来，风尘仆仆，尤其几个女人，连续晕船，早已经一塌糊涂。只能直奔高家庄园，暂时安顿下来。  
高家庄园原本就是锦云的亡夫，娇娘的亲哥，高少爷置办的外宅，进了门来，果然也养着许多的漂亮女人，其中居然还有2个西洋女子，锦云早就料到，也不吃惊，只是简单的宣布了高少爷的死讯。然后却急急打听，这些女人可有孩子。  
张生心知，锦云此次前来，一则祭拜，二则就是看看亡夫是否留有子嗣。结果一打听，有几个有孩子的，都是别人的种，高少爷的却是没有。  
高少爷不孕，本是郎中断定的，看来不假。同行的高掌柜也颇关注此事，见没孩子，顿时失了兴趣，暂且告辞，休息去了。  
锦云呆坐半晌，心中有了打算。招手让张生近前，小声说道：“我那亡夫没留下子嗣，高老爷多年没了怀种之力，今虽能射，但都是空炮，高家产业，怕要落在你手。高家名声如此，二小姐也不易嫁，你要早做打算。”  
张生点了点头，又问：“这庄园里女人，如何安置？”锦云一笑，说道：“郎君喜欢，都给你做婢女吧。只可惜长得虽好，但又是残柳，你莫要嫌弃。”然后又低声笑道：“这高家父子的胯下女人，竟都被你收了去。”张生表示不嫌弃，只是不知道那2个西洋女人该如何处置。  
锦云连忙找人问了情形，这才了解，与张生说道：“这2个外国女人都是西洋妓女，只因长得美丽，被赎身而来，金发碧眼，白皙高挑的叫伊莎贝尔，红发灰眼，甜美可爱的叫爱玛。既然是花钱赎身的，便是婢女一般。”张生知道，西洋法律，与中土不同，绝非能张冠李戴。便要求相谈一番。  
锦云奇道：“这西洋女人讲洋话，谁都听不懂，要谈也只能找通译，让她们伺候男人，能谈何话？”  
张生重生前，通晓英语，也略略学过西班牙语，便微笑安慰了锦云几句，独自找那2个西洋女子。  
那二个西洋女人正在花园散步，遇见张生，见他会说西班牙语，甚为惊奇。 虽然庄园内衣食无忧，但终日二人作伴，也颇为寂寞无趣。虽然高少爷性事强劲， 冲击甚猛，但终归语言不通，孤独寂寞。  
张生聊了半天，把高少爷的死讯告诉她们，二女悲伤的表示：“这太可怕了，上帝会接纳高少爷的灵魂，让他上天堂。”又发现自己没有了依靠，恐怕以后不得不从抄旧业，更加失落。  
闲聊中得知，伊莎贝拉21岁，是佛朗机人，因为父亲欠下巨额债务，只能签合同，来远东卖淫。爱玛是凯尔特人，今年才17岁，来远东做妓女，只是为了生活。 她二人认为，那位年轻富商为她们支付了赎身钱，她们也成为他的情妇，但却并没有成为奴隶。  
张生表示，那位富商是他的亲戚，这次前来就是为了处理后事，由于二位小姐惊人的美貌，令他十分倾心，他可以支付高少爷同样的条件，请求她们能做自己的情妇。  
爱玛当场就愉快的接受了，伊莎贝拉却还有些犹豫，表示要考虑一下。张生爽快的答应了，并且表示，在此期间，她们的一切待遇，都不会改变，直到做出决定。  
爱玛热情亲吻了张生，大声宣布，自己接受了张生的请求，并挽起张生的胳膊，热烈的邀请他去自己的卧室。  
告别了伊莎贝拉，二人挽手到了卧室，爱玛的容貌甜美可爱，符合东方口味，但在西方人看来，就很平凡了，因此爱玛觉得自己不够漂亮，甚至做妓女时的生意都不是很好，能有人给自己富裕安定的生活，她还是十分珍惜的。  
西洋女孩的口交，热烈直接，整条吞含，卖力深插，直抵咽喉。几次下来，张生觉得爱玛有点过于卖力，几近呕吐，有点于心不忍。就要操她的穴，爱玛配合张腿上来，坐在张生上面，努力套弄，张生的肉棒粗壮，整条深插，顶入子宫，她皱着眉头，却并不耍赖， 依然尽力深插，只求让张生舒服。看来爱玛是个心眼实在，不会作假的率直性格。 张生有点感动，就让她躺好，自己在上面抽插，行动却温柔许多。  
爱玛努力分开双腿，任由大肉棒在体内撞击，又伸出舌尖，送入张生口内，动情热吻。插了半晌，张生又翻过她身体，把肉棒顶入她的后菊，揉捏着她的乳房，来回抽送，不久张生来了感觉，便抓住她的红头发，大力插菊，不久一个激灵，一股一股浓精，喷涌而出，尽数射在爱玛后菊之内。  
爱玛“哎呀呀”的一阵叫嚷，屁眼承受精液，连忙捂住下床清理干净，耸着肩膀说：“上帝作证，你的宝贝，粗大硬长，射出精液，既多又烫，比高的还要厉害。”说罢，上前搂着亲了一口，说道：“张，我很喜欢你，你满意我吗？”  
张生点了点头，爱玛很高兴，要求签订合约，请求每年张生支付给她70枚拜占庭苏立德金币，这已经接近一磅黄金。张生神情一恍惚，后世签合同很正常，但这是他重生后，首次听闻。  
爱玛见张生不言语，以为自己的贪婪搞砸事情，连忙降价，只要求50苏。  
张生不在意几个小钱，只是并不想落下“容易欺骗”的不良印象，便温柔的说：“签订合约，要交给财务顾问去处理。放心，他一定会给你公平的收入。”  
爱玛一听，担心起来，想来想去，对张生请求说 ：“每年20苏，这是公平的价格，但我会卖力的工作，可以陪任何您指定的人睡觉，请求您支付每年30苏。” 说完抓起张生的手，满脸希望的看着他。  
张生看她满眼希望，实在硬不起心肠拒绝她，只好同意了。  
爱玛高兴的跳了起来，红发飘散，激动献吻。爱玛自忖，在妓院，每年收入都不会超过15苏，高先生给她每年20苏，活计不累，又提供精良的服装食宿，已让爱玛很满意了，慷慨的张，能支付给她 30苏金币，让她非常感动。爱玛激动的告诉张生，她再存个几年钱，就回到家乡去，买间小房子，一片土地，安安稳稳的过完下辈子，不在颠沛流离，靠身体赚钱。  
张生告诫她，要卖力工作，否则他有权终止合约。 爱玛激动的点了点头，再次上前亲吻，请求大力操射她，让她有机会服务。张生也不在客气，掰开她的大腿，大力冲撞起来。  
正在狠操爱玛，听见有人呼叫张生，张生大声应了，不一会，锦云连同几个人，敲门进来。  
锦云见张生正在操插西洋红发女孩，甚为好奇，便坐下观看，这西洋女子如何伺候男人，随身而来的几名女子，虽然认识爱玛，但却言语不同，平素也没甚交往，只得一旁站着，看张生狠操爱玛。  
口穴菊轮流怒操，爱玛被干的骨软筋麻，气喘吁吁。锦云见张生没有射意，让他顶在洋女小穴深处，先与他说几句话。  
锦云大致意思一说，已然庄园女人言明，愿意的留下，做张家婢女。不愿意的请家人赎回去，也不刁难。 除去几个赎身回家的，大多留下。只是清点之下，发现2个当地巫族女孩，能说半生不熟的汉话，虽非西洋容貌，却也婉丽娇小，柳眉杏眼，胡女姿态，锦云初觉，既美且怪，不知能否同床，便领来给张生看。  
张生见了2个巫族女孩，知是当地马来人，虽是胡女相貌，却也美艳。便抽出顶在爱玛小穴里的大肉棒，招手让她们来伺候。  
2个女孩行了一个怪礼，半生不熟的介绍自己，一个叫马苏里，今年16岁。另一个叫哈迪雅，年纪23岁。 语言半生不熟，但男女之事，却不用多说。两个人先一起舔根，等差不多了，哈迪雅先脱了衣服，扶着巨根，入了小穴，她上下套弄，不断献吻，套弄一会，却转身背对这张生，套弄起来，又招呼了马苏里，让她来舔，马苏里分开两人的大腿，却只舔哈迪雅的阴蒂，片刻，哈迪雅弓着身子，来了高潮，大声叫了一阵。软了下来，便拔出鸡巴下去。  
马苏里也脱了衣服，照样背对着张生，把穴儿套了进去，上下活动了一阵，同样招呼哈迪雅来舔，不一会也爽了，拔出来就算完事。  
如此敷衍行事，锦云气的当场发飙，大发脾气，但二个女人听的莫名其妙，不知哪里有问题，满脸问号。  
后来才知，这2女刚进庄园，还没有经过调教，根本不懂伺候男人，只图自己爽快。  
明白了原委，张生先按住哈迪雅，撅着屁股，狠狠的操了菊，这女孩初次破菊，疼的哇哇大叫，张生也不管，只是肆意驰骋。过了半晌，哈迪雅被玩出了滋味，不在喊疼，只是随着冲撞，不断呻吟，又过了一会，哈迪雅来了潮，顶着肉棒，深深插入。  
张生看哈迪雅差不多了，又换了少女马苏里，她也是初次破菊，吓得手脚酸软，张生捉住了她，让她摆好姿势，大肉棒子，尽根而入，疼的马苏里大声哀嚎。张生揪住她的头发，狠狠抽插，哀嚎了半晌，也终于玩出滋味，求饶声变成求射声，张生舍了菊花，翻过身来，深插她的小穴，在她的迷乱胡语中，一涌而出。  
马苏里颤抖着受了精液，每射一股，她就一个激灵，终于被射了干净，这才退出大肉棒。  
锦云数落二个女孩，责怪她们粗劣技艺，竟也敢来侍寝。看来这外宅规矩凌乱，无法无天了。这二个女孩吓的大气都不敢喘，又听的迷迷糊糊，不知道说点什么，只能一味点头认错。  
爱玛也不懂锦云说甚，只知她很厉害，就吐了吐舌头，躲在床里面。  
锦云取了淫具，要调教这2个外族女孩，床上功夫，两个女孩穿好衣服，随她走了。  
张生把爱玛双腿分开，又冲了进去，淫玩很久，不断变化姿势，奸淫各处，每处都喷了一次，这才睡去。  
第二日，高家掌柜前来，商议生意事项。所贩生丝，茶叶，瓷器等物品，皆由高家店铺发卖，倒也简单，只是那采买火枪大炮等军事物资，绝非好办，上次此事，乃是亡故的高少爷亲自打理，如今不知如何接续。  
商议半天，只得先行卸货，发售出去，采买之事，只能慢慢查访。二人又说一些闲话，这才散去。  
转过后院，锦云领着一个美艳妇人，来见张生。询问之下，得知此妇人姓胡，闺名婉柔，年方24岁，也是高少爷所购，只因聪明伶俐，善解人意，便当了庄园的女管家，日里管理庄园，夜里承欢受射。  
张生向那婉柔打听，可曾听过高少爷采买枪炮之事。婉柔坦言不知，但细思当时情形，似有线索。只是眼看锦云，满脸红晕，支吾不说。  
锦云笑道：“我已改嫁张郎，他是高家女婿，以后高府产业恐归张郎，亡夫和张郎，都乃风流人物，不拘礼法，你不必害羞，坦言便是。”  
婉柔告了罪，便说道：“少爷素喜淫事，平日也经常交换女人，抽插快活，这西洋人的玩法，与中土不同，除去换女人操射外，还有聚众淫乱的地方，名曰沙龙。算来当时日子，少爷领女人们，经常进出沙龙，与男人欢好，命我等专攻某西洋男人，名曰洛克爵士。 我等百般温柔，让他连续驰骋，夜射多女，似乎对少爷助益颇大，做成了一笔大买卖。”  
张生大喜，立刻差人打听，这洛克爵士，是何来路。到了傍晚，差人回禀，这洛克爵士，乃是此地佛朗机国雷克迪亚商会会长，50余岁，出身名门，乃是贵族，与总督大人，也有交情。  
张生找来婉柔，问她如何进出沙龙，婉柔轻笑，只道：“这本是西洋人生意，只要身着体面，手笔大方，哪有金币解决不了的。”  
锦云好奇西洋男人，小声央求，偷偷附耳说道： “好相公，不知这西洋男人的肉棒，是怎生滋味，你便带我去吧。”  
婉柔耳尖，听见锦云骚媚言语，不由得“噗嗤”笑了出来，轻轻拉着锦云衣袖，附耳说道：“这洋男人棒子好大，玩起华族女人来，是要死去活来的。你去了，怕要死在那里呢。”  
锦云一撇嘴，也附耳偷说道：“我才不信，看看是洋男厉害，还是我房中术厉害。”  
张生细细打听了沙龙规矩，这才让人准备车马，又换了一套西洋款式衣服，锦云也换了美丽的礼服，被婉柔拉着笑，这才偷偷告之：女人去这沙龙，都是外罩一件大衣，内里光身的，只可有几样装饰，却不许挡在重要部位。方便男人随处操射的。  
婉柔招呼锦云去她房间，取出几件美丽大衣，让她挑选，又拿出很多装饰品，系在脖子上一束花带，又在脚脖上系了一串银铃，在大腿上，系了宽边云纹锦带，好方便男人按着大腿，令侍女们精心梳了漂亮发髻。婉柔拿出油膏，准备抹在穴菊之内，作为润滑。被锦云拦下，她拿出媚儿调配药膏，捡了几样新鲜有趣的，二女厚厚的涂抹上。  
香巧、雪雁一旁看着眼馋。因多日没有挨操，二个小妮子早已难耐。扯住锦云，扭捏不语。锦云无奈，只能也给这二个小妮子装扮上，一同前去。  
张生早等得不耐烦，见香巧雪雁也装扮上了，也懒得多说了，一挥手让她们都上了马车。  
马车行至城外另一处庄园门口，几个身着体面的仆役拦住马车，婉柔认得一个，向他提出要见提尔斯先生，并赏了几枚金币，仆役们收了， 立刻请众人前往庄园之内。提尔斯先生不过就是个经营商，当慷慨的付清了会费，张生变成了“玫瑰沙龙”的会员。  
到了活动区入口，每个人都发了眼罩面纱，挡在眼脖上下，这种面纱远了看不出容貌，近处看朦胧间依稀可辨。  
几人进了会所，迎面而来，是充满欧洲风格的内部建筑，巨大的客厅内，许多男女正在咿咿哦哦的行淫。 左手边，一美貌西洋女子，带着白色面纱，正与一壮男交合。那女子的面纱玲珑剔透，带了如同没带一般，只是更填了神秘感觉。壮男抓着洋女的双乳，巨大的男根横冲直撞。  
张生原本对自己的尺寸，颇为自负。今日一见，西洋男人肉棒尺寸，更加硕大，相比之下，张生也只算中等而已。  
右手边，乃是二男一女之战，女子金发飘逸，肌肤胜雪，脸蒙淡紫面纱，轻薄透明，美丽面容展露无遗。 二个男人，上下夹攻，穴菊齐插，努力进攻。  
向前走了几步，又见二女一男口爆，男人傲然站立，巨根怒擎，二个美女除下面纱，男人抓住一女，正深插操嘴，另一女人在男人后面，扒着屁眼，舔舐肛门。  
那边，几张锦凳一字排列，数名女人张开双腿，各自坐在上面，任由众多男子大力奸淫，男人干一会，便换一个继续，忽听身后惊呼，路过的香巧，雪雁，被这些男人拉住，扒下大衣，露出赤体，另有男人有拿来几个锦凳，放在末尾，把香巧，雪雁也放在凳子上，双腿分开，肉棒直愣愣的插了进去。  
西洋男人根部巨大，轮奸女人，异常猛烈。一个络腮胡子的壮硕洋男，肉根巨大，正在猛烈冲击香巧，一时间没忍住，顶在深处射了出来。香巧打着激灵，受了一炮。几个男人哄笑络腮胡子，他不服气，又挥舞鸡巴，冲进雪雁的穴里，用力摩擦。  
餐座旁，一个娇俏的东方女孩，被另一个满身黑毛的男人抓住，让她抬起一只腿，放在桌上，另一只腿站立，露出穴菊，那男人就站在背后，抓住她的头发，肉棒使劲塞了进去，来回奸淫。  
另一男人见到锦云婉柔，便来拉住，说什么都不让走，二女无奈，只得哄他出精，他先把婉柔放在桌上，双腿掰开，大力操穴，却也不肯放过锦云，要她钻进双档之内，吸舔阴囊。  
那锦云小嘴伶俐，婉柔穴里，抹了许多秘药“女儿红”，紧致宛如处女。这男人没有准备，只冲撞了一会儿，就喷在婉柔的小穴深处。  
迅速料理了男人，几人继续找寻，却始终不见洛克爵士，婉柔料想，洛克岁数较大，受不了楼下猛烈行为，想必在二楼房间。便上了楼来，一间一间的找寻。  
楼上各式房间，推开房门，却见房内二名洋女，正在一根双头淫棒上寻快活。二人咿咿啊啊的搂在一起，还相互舌吻。正想离开，突然背后路过几个男人，看见里面只有二个女孩，当即冲了进来，捉住二名女人，便来行淫。又看见锦云婉柔，上前纠缠。锦云看难以逃脱，就挡住这几人，让张生婉柔趁机出门，自己被那几个男人按在床上，与那2个女人一起，被男人巨根插进去  
又推开一门，里面有一洋老头，正在奸淫幼女，这些女孩儿也就10余岁，面容姣好，似洋娃娃，面带童稚。这老头的老鸡巴刺进女娃的穴里，用力摩擦，小女孩被操的哀哀叫，像小猫般，那老头受不了，顶在深处，喷出老汤。半晌，他抽出老鸡巴，换了一个女孩子，又顶了进去。  
张生让婉柔查看，是否就是洛克爵士，结果婉柔摇了摇头，二人便退出门来。  
接连在房内寻访，终于找到洛克，这老头正在房内，与一华族女孩欢好，张生使了个眼色，婉柔点头，便进了房间。张生转头，寻了锦云、香巧、雪雁过来，交代明白，几人都进了房内。  
张生守在门外，不让闲杂人等进入。过了许久，雪雁出来，低声对张生说：“洋老头明日让你去商会。” 张生顿时神情一松，雪雁嫣然一笑，转身回房。  
张生也抓住几个洋女，打了几炮，但心中有事，无法纵情。聚会到了很晚，众人散去，张生上前，与这洛克爵士致意。  
众人散去，就在庄园门前，各寻马车之际，张生看见，一中年西洋男子，正在等在门口，寻机与洛克爵士说了几句，便大声争执起来，洛克爵士不理他，自顾上了马车，疾驰而去。那西洋男子也便离去。  
张生颇有兴趣，赏了一枚金币给仆役，打听这人情况，仆役打听一会，回来说：人叫托玛尔，是殖民地雇员。  
第二日，早上起来，张生差人去调查这位托玛尔的详细情况，然后，整理形容，去拜访洛克爵士。  
张生在商会的办公室，拜会了洛克爵士，寒暄之后，提出购买火枪大炮的意愿。洛克声称：“根据殖民地法律，买卖武器，必须有帝国或总督的许可文件。” 张生询问：“如果有许可，目前雷克迪亚商会是否能提供大批数量的供应呢？”洛克爵士说：“如有文件，可现货供应。”张生提出，是否能够用金钱贿赂，来解决问题。洛克断然拒绝了。  
洛克反应，张生早料到。便告辞而出。  
回到庄园，张生召来高家掌柜前来商议，目前能够确定，雷克迪亚商会就有现货，只是如何做成这笔买卖，还需方法。  
高掌柜想通过本地人脉关系，试图贿赂洛克，如若不成，就只能在总督大人身上想文章。张生同意可以试试，但成功希望不大。  
过了数日，调查托玛尔的人得到了结果，张生得知：这位托玛尔先生，擅长经济与法律事物，本来是殖民地雇员，因为脾气耿直，经常得罪同事与上司，前些时日，他写了一封信，给殖民地事物部长，力陈殖民地法律和经济漏洞。大大的得罪了总督和商会。结果当然是被无情解雇。前日在庄园门口等候，就是为了说服商会会长洛克，希望他正视问题，说服总督改变解雇他的决定。然后，有附上一份誊写的信件副本。就是托玛尔写给部长的信。却不知怎么搞到的。  
张生一看信，立刻头大，这古西班牙文拼写与现代有别，张生只是略略学过，哪里看的明白，送去通译翻译，结果上面有大量法律和经济专有名词，通译也搞不明白，只能搞个六七成。连猜带蒙，张生大略明白这位托玛尔说了个啥。无非是发现殖民地法律和经济漏洞，希望更改法律，补上漏洞。  
总督大人和会长大人，都靠着这些漏洞在捞油水，堵上了，他们怎么办？难怪要解雇他，砸老板的饭碗，哪里还有好果子吃？不过，张生敏锐的感觉出，这位托玛尔先生，极为熟悉殖民地经济事物和法律规定，他所观察的漏洞，肯定远远不止如此。即便如此，动了太多人的利益，惨遭失业。  
张生决定拜访这位托玛尔先生，如果可能，高薪聘请他作为经济法律顾问。他精心打扮了一番，身穿燕尾礼服，头戴礼帽，坐着豪华马车，身怀重金。  
中年失业的托玛尔先生，并没有太多选择。虽然他的自尊与骄傲，让他很难接受这种招揽。但满满的一袋金币扔给他，果然犹豫了。  
一番挣扎，托玛尔先生终于屈服了，在聘雇合约上签字，收拾了东西，坐上马车，来到高家庄园。  
刚刚入职，托玛尔就露了一手，对于购置武器，他立刻提出一个巧妙的办法，帝国对当地土著合作方，是有采购许可的，只要付些钱，用他们名义购买，就可以解决。  
张生极为高兴，意识到捡了一个大宝贝，命人立刻按托玛尔说的办。还给了他一笔奖金，酬谢他的服务，晚上，张生安排香巧和雪雁，前去服务。结果第二天回报，这位洋先生一个女人都搞不定，二个更是不行。  
过了几天，托玛尔先生要求见张生，提出立刻停止一切采购接触。张生问所为何事？托玛尔拿出了一份计划书，详细说明起来。  
计划书，张生是看不懂了，但口语说话，经过这段练习，总算可以交流。总的来说，托马斯详细调查了高家资金和船队情况，提出了一个大胆方案。托玛尔的计划是，利用各国殖民地间的经济和法律漏洞，进行货品贸易。必然能发大财。更有甚者，他还提出一个更加激进的方案，将高家船队和店铺庄园，全部拿到银行质押，利用连环质押，套取大量资金，会同本金，进行金融货物操纵，赚取天文利润。  
张生明白，托玛尔现在非常愤怒，是想搞出一个惊天大事，来报复那些人。他的方案虽然激进大胆，但却设计精巧，逻辑明确，风险很大，但利润极高。  
托玛尔把每个步骤，都给张生分析一次，他周密安排，明摆着就是冲着《帝国银行法》和《殖民地专卖法》去的，选取的货品，就是最大宗的生丝贸易。  
张生连夜召见高掌柜，给他讲解了托玛尔方案，惊的高掌柜目瞪口呆。张生告诉高掌柜，他已决意冒险，如若成功，定然是天文利润。高家也必然有极大收益。 高掌柜犹豫再三，不能决断。  
无奈，张生使出最后招数，把嘉宁宅院铺户田地与南洋产业调换。若不成，也只张生赔光家产。若成了，也送高掌柜一份酬谢。  
这只赚不赔的买卖，高掌柜欣然接受，于是张生写了契约签押，高掌柜这才拿出各式契约，交予张生。  
当晚，张生心潮澎湃，激动不已，连伊莎贝尔同意了做他的情妇，他都没有在意，反复踱步，彻夜不眠。


	3. 第三章

托玛尔的计划，从银行开始，弗朗机国国王菲力二世陛下，因占领美洲，用贷款的方式，成功的从银行集团，筹集大量资金，成功占领且迅速开发了美洲产业， 而后不但偿还了银行债务，还拓展了帝国财源，而银行业成功放贷，也带来巨额收入，其余银行深受刺激，纷纷采取更具野心的放贷策略。  
托玛尔瞄准的是驻殖民地的佛罗伦萨银行，前几年由于过分的谨慎，没能把握菲力国王的机会，痛失巨利。银行的股东们，非常愤怒，连远在殖民地分行长，夏洛克先生，也感受到了压力。  
托玛尔找到夏洛克行长，向他说明这项大胆庞大的计划，分期付款购进，连续质押融资，目标是融资10亿金苏的惊人计划，而仅支付银行利息，就可以达到惊人的1亿2千万金苏。托玛尔并没有说明要用这10亿苏做什么，但仅从购置产业抵押上方向来看，可窥一二。  
“每笔贷款都符合规定，但规模巨大，风险是不可控的，不过，一旦成功，赚取巨额利息，自己势必成为下一届总行长。目前，这种分期付款，连续质押，金融套现的行为，也都存在，主要是针对一些实权人物，比如总督大人和商会会长，只是规模较小，而且总督和会长大人的资金链，都呈现了断裂的迹象，一旦出现大规模坏账，自己就马上完蛋了。”夏洛克仔细的盘算起来。  
看见夏洛克行长，犹豫不定，托玛尔再次出击： “尊敬的阁下，我无意冒犯，但必须指出，据我所知，您已经通过这种方式，为一些大人物提供了资金，而他们资金实际上已断裂，您的处境堪忧，不如与我合作，一旦成功，不仅挽回损失，而且能更进一步。否则，我可以与热那亚银行合作，或许，他们更有兴趣知道您的坏账消息。”  
“噢！不，那。。。好吧，我同意放贷，寄希望于您的成功。” 夏洛克做出了决定，实际上，即便不成功，受到损失的，是那些承担分期的商户们。  
托玛尔用高家土地，店铺，舰船等约600万苏的资产作为质押，成功申请贷款520万。然后用分期的方式，购买马尼拉吴家商铺，庄园，舰船约800万苏，首期50万，20年偿还。而后继续质押，申请到700万贷款。如此这般，继续用购买店铺，土地，舰船等方式，在麻六甲及马尼拉附近，大肆收购，连续抵押，一个月左右，已然筹集10亿金苏。  
托玛尔测算，利息、分期款减去店铺、舰船的收入，每月要还款1500万苏。  
往年生丝贸易，基本稳定100万担左右，最大极限 120万担，佛朗机帝国殖民地采取专卖制度，每担收购13.5苏。然后加价10倍，每担135苏的价格，出售给丝织品生产殖民地，然后用每担1300苏的价格，把丝织品出售给殖民地居民和国外，这就是被托玛尔批评的殖民地专卖制度。  
张生购买店铺多数都是经营生丝、丝织品相关，库存大量本年新丝，经过如此扩张，控制的店铺和船行仓库，已经占了总数一半左右，大约是50万担左右，总督大人和会长大人，质押套现也是做的利用漏洞的生丝买卖。根据托玛尔推算，他们手中大致上还有20万担左右库存，但是可以暗暗收购过来。  
托玛尔估计，目前外面还剩30-40万担各家散货，此时生丝价格还在低价平稳，不过马上就要风云变色。  
生丝变成丝织品，重量几无变化，作为最终产品， 丝织品销售是受到帝国重视和保护的。一方面进行殖民地垄断专卖。另一方面积极向国外推销。以此获得巨额利润。  
某日，殖民地丝织品联合工坊，突然接到了巨额订单。 整整50万担丝织品的订货，几乎让负责人幸福的晕倒。 此单订货量巨大，交付日期极为紧张，且织法不同。联合工坊的负责人不敢作出决定，只能由殖民地政府出面，协商贸易。  
贸易方是荷兰商会，他们要求马上做出决定，迅速签约，三个月必须完成。如果做不到，他们就立刻启程，赶往中国和日本。  
殖民地政府和联合工坊，进行了测算。放下手中所有工作，全力生产，三个月是可以勉强完成。只是要求织法不同，无法使用库存，时间很赶，且必须保证生丝供应。  
鉴于生丝价格稳定，几番测算，殖民地政府下定决心，吃下此单，毕竟这是6亿金苏巨大生意。一旦成功，所有人都名利双收。  
签约之际，荷兰商会突然提出惩罚条款。声称如果不能保证时间，质量和数量，必须赔偿总额10倍，即60 亿苏的天文数字。而且，鉴于2国正出于时断时续的战争状态，这笔生意应视为商业行为，进行银行担保。  
殖民地官员吓了一跳，立刻提出异议：“60亿金苏的银行担保，这几乎不可能，也不合理。”  
哪知荷兰商会却说：“如果不能提供担保，只能怀疑殖民地工厂能力不足，会带来重大风险，既然如此，只好遗憾宣布，交易失败。”说罢，全体转身，撤离会场。  
面对6亿苏的生意取消，让殖民地政府倍感失落。 官员和联合工坊彻夜研究。终于，勉强同意了惩罚条款，宣布由5家银行联合担保60亿金苏，以殖民地主权进行质押。  
双方又对付款方式，工法，质量，进度数量，时间等问题进行了讨价还价，最终签订了合约，并且得到5 家银行联合团赔偿保证。荷兰商会立刻付款1亿金苏，生产一半时付2亿金苏，提货时付3亿金苏。  
双方皆大欢喜，举杯庆祝，荷兰商会负责人，却举着高脚杯，笑容神秘，高深莫测的说道：“敬即将到来的风雨。”

风雨果然来了，马尼拉和麻六甲殖民地内的生丝贸易商，突然停业了一半，仓库内储存的生丝，也不知所踪。  
联合工坊申请帝国殖民地政府，加快采购生丝，尽快调拨。但今年生丝收购，依然大多在贸易中间商手里，殖民地官员开始四处奔走，收购生丝。  
就在此时，各大商铺内，隐隐约约传来消息，荷兰殖民地正在高价收购生丝。卖给荷兰人，生丝是目前几倍价格。几乎所有商铺立刻停止出售生丝，都派出人手，前往荷兰殖民地，打听收购价格。  
上午回来的人，打听的价格是每担30苏。而下午，价格已经涨到了50苏。有些商户，已经派船前往，出售货品了，但大多商户，却依然观望。  
果然，第二天的消息更加令人疯狂，荷兰人的价格，已经给到60苏，而且，不限量收购。殖民地政府立刻感到大事不妙，中了荷兰人的陷阱，也立刻宣布提高收购价格，咬牙也给到了60苏每担的高价。  
70苏、80苏、100苏、到了晚上生丝的最后报价，已经突破130苏的心理价位，这意味着，殖民地政府的生丝贸易，已经赔钱了。  
殖民地政府彻夜开会，应对局面。一致的共识：这是荷兰人的诡计。但如何应对？动武，双方实力相近，甚至荷兰人略有优势。帝国交涉，远隔重洋，远水不解近渴。殖民地政府交涉，可以尝试，但这是合法交易，很难有结果。找荷兰商会交涉，也可以尝试，但怎会有人放松到口肥肉。 殖民地政府对策是：整顿武备，派出官员与荷兰殖民地及商会谈判。  
殖民地政府陷入困境消息，开始传遍大街小巷， 60亿金苏的赔偿，这是不可想象的天文数字。几乎所有商户，马上意识到，生丝价格，会涨到天上去。  
已经售出的商会，捶胸顿足，大骂自己痛失良机。 手中有存货的，立刻停止出售，还有人想方设法，从中国日本等产地进货。可惜，今年的生丝，已然销售一空，连中国日本工坊内的生丝原料，也被搞来，但也不过增加 20万担左右。   
疯狂的生丝盛宴开始了，价格翻着跟头往上涨， 130苏、300苏、500苏、800苏、1000苏、甚至涨到1300苏，这已经是成品价格了。然而，与60亿的赔偿相比，这都不算什么。  
有人暗中打听，成品丝织品能否出售，用来按时交货。得到的回答是：要求特殊织法，成品无法交货。  
这是一个陷阱，所有人都做出了判断，一个月内，生丝价格已经涨到了4000苏的疯狂价格。  
殖民地政府仍然在交涉，但已经暗自把战争，作为被迫的手段。。  
生丝市场已然陷入疯狂，有人出售，立刻就会被收购。 与此同时，又有消息传来，殖民地政府谈判取得进展，对方同意减少数量，但仍然坚持质量和时间，殖民地政府，准备用6000金苏的价格，收购生丝，完成生产，从而免于赔偿。  
受到刺激的市场，几乎立刻产生反应，生丝价格立刻涨价 5500苏。但有人却利用此时慢慢出售，而且量很大。接连几天，有人大批出售，均被市场收购。  
实际上，张生及荷兰商会，已经与佛朗机殖民地政府，确切的说，是总督大人，达成了协议。  
协议规定：荷兰商会同意撤销订单，退回订金。免于赔偿。甚至为造成的混乱致歉，并且赔偿殖民地政府中国白银50万两。当然，这是表面协议。  
密约规定：荷兰商会入股生丝，丝织品贸易，入股份额39%，另外1%奖励给调解人—张家商会。同样，殖民地政府占股59%，也拿出1%奖励调解人。  
密约规定：协议何时公布，由张家商会决定，帝国殖民地经济办公室任命新的临时事物官，前雇员托玛尔先生。并且命令他与张家商会紧密合作，共同推出适当经济政策，稳定市场。  
密约上没有，但事实中，张生付给总督大人中国白银200万两。并且许诺，请配合表演，事成之后，平分利润。  
总督大人已经认清形式，自己能从巨额赔偿的陷阱中拯救出来，已是万幸。但让荷兰人入股了帝国的垄断性商品，这是帝国不可忍受的，自己的总督位置已经到头了，接下来是，必须快速大量的捞取钱财，从而在未来的回国政治中，占据主动。  
随后几天，殖民地经济办公室，邀请生丝商户召开会议，探讨8000苏收购生丝的可行性研究。带来的结果是，商户们不计代价，全力的收购市场上的4000-5000 金苏的生丝。然后，终于发生了。  
市场上的生丝卖家，要求必须用拜占庭苏立德金币，或者与之差不多法国大埃居，莱茵盾，或者热那亚-威尼斯联合金币等高纯度金币，抑或是高纯度黄金条砖。大量使用下，市面上流通的黄金，已然短缺，虽然还有大量白银货币，但生丝卖家，坚决不同意用白银付款。在利益的驱使下，大量投机商找寻各种门路，疯狂的寻找黄金，换取生丝。几大银行，趁机开设财产黄金质押业务，用手中的黄金货币，套取大量财产。  
经济办公室再次传来消息，已经考虑10000苏收购的可能性。更有甚至，有谣传指出，事实上，殖民地政府已经开始在市场上在大肆收购，前些日子的市场的大量买入方，就是殖民地政府。  
经济办公室召开说明会，驳斥了谣言，并且承认，殖民地政府目前黄金货币储量不足，根本无力购进如此大量黄金生丝，政府有意用白银货币或其他财产，购入生丝，完成合同。  
所有的投机商，都挤在银行，要求用白银，土地，商铺，艺术品，所有值钱的东西，换取黄金来采购生丝。当然，也有不少的人痛斥疯狂，认为这样疯狂的炒作，必然带来灾难。  
银行的黄金盛宴，是第二高潮。所有银行，已经陷入亢奋状态，金价正在逐步上扬，黄金的市面流通，已近枯竭，黄金货币，正在成为继生丝后的第二明星产品。  
佛罗伦萨银行的夏洛克先生，紧急的找到了托玛尔，他前来商议，收回黄金贷款。一番激烈的讨价还价，除了放弃所有利息之外，10亿金苏还扣除了2千万的违约金。夏洛克先生急于赶上黄金盛宴，利用机会收购优良资产。  
张生库存的生丝，已经售出了一半，换回近20亿金苏。扣除夏洛克先生的9亿8千万，手中还有近10亿。而现在，黄金货币购买生丝，第一次出现了下滑，由7000苏下降到6500苏，不过，这并不是生丝价格下跌，而是黄金货币快速上扬，已经超过生丝涨幅。  
张生继续抛售生丝，又卖出20万担，然后突然发现，几乎没有人使用黄金货币来购买了，全部都是企图用其他支付方式。  
“看来，生丝已经藏好，黄金也已经藏好了”张生喃喃自语，然后说：“可以收网了。”  
第二天，经济办公室沮丧的宣布，鉴于收购生丝失败，不得不研究面对违约方案。由于无力偿还巨额赔偿，通知银行团，准备接收主权，筹集赔偿资金。  
消息引发市场强烈震动，反应最快的，是5大银行团，他们派出人员，与殖民地政府和荷兰商会接洽，询问情况。殖民地政府只说是探讨可能性。而荷兰商会却说，如果违约，请当场黄金货币支付，商会立刻提走。 银行团大惊失色，在黄金盛宴中他们已经几乎用光了库存，如今黄金储备几乎没有，如何找到如此大量黄金货币？荷兰商会决定，如果5大银行团违约，将上诉法庭，宣布银行团破产，拍卖资产，支付黄金。  
5大银行团立刻意识到，自己上当了。这根本就是针对银行的一次打劫行动，生丝炒作，不过是为了稀缺黄金流通，最终是诱使银行抛空黄金储备，完成致命一击。  
目前，违约在即，各家银行黄金储备空空，市场上人人惜售，根本找不到。有心从总行调拨，但路途遥远，时间不够。看来殖民地政府早已参与，如果破产拍卖，必然尸骨无存。前无去路，后无退路，竟然陷入绝境。  
银行团立刻采取自救措施，首先向殖民地政府力陈银行破产的巨大影响，恐怕帝国政府，都会受到强烈影响。其次，立刻与荷兰商会谈判，而荷兰商会却说，自己并不能做主，请找张家商会谈判。  
5大银行团找到张生，上来先威胁，5大银行是欧洲经济基础，殖民地分行出现危险，总行也会受到极大影响，换而言之，您会成为所有欧洲权贵的死敌，会死无葬身之地。  
张生表示，不介意成为任何人的死敌，也不在意瓜分5大银行团的尸体。但如果5大银行团满足几个条件，那么会倾向达成协议，避免银行团因赔偿而破产。  
一，以优惠价格购买银行名下资产。二，以优惠利息贷款白银5000万两。三，实施几项金融政策。  
看着张生的条件，银行团的代表，愤怒的站起身来，大声的叫嚷：“先生，您这是打劫，我再说一遍，这是无耻的打劫。”  
基本思路是，用银行的钱，买了银行的资产，还不用还，且利用银行金融政策，套杀散户。  
经过一番激烈的讨价还价，双方各出手段，恐吓威胁，宣布破裂，各种尔虞我诈，终于，签订合约。  
接下来，就是张家商会，经济办公室，银行团三家坐庄，坑杀商户的戏码。  
各种商品，轮流激烈波动，一会儿涨到天上，一会摔倒地上，直到新任总督赶来，才终止了血流成河屠杀。  
老总督带着庞大财产下台了，看不出他是高兴还是失落，临下台前，他用最后的权利，授予了张生荣誉爵士爵位，并向帝国申请了“荆棘花勋章”，以表彰他为殖民地政府的卓越贡献。  
银行团在前期，蒙受了巨大的损失，但在各位行长的卓越领导下，沉着冷静，在后期获得成功，实现了颇佳利润。尤其是各位行长，纷纷实现了爱情与财富的双丰收。  
经济办公室临时事务官，托玛尔先生也卸任了，除了张生给他的巨额财富外，他最在意的是《帝国银行法》和《殖民地专卖法》受到了强烈质疑，有人发现托玛尔先生给部长先生的信，部长邀请他作为新法顾问，前往帝国首都。  
托玛尔先生临行，他送给张生一份火器购买许可文件，这是他通过老总督，给张生办理的。托玛尔再三犹豫，提出要求，他想要香巧或雪雁，但实在不能取舍，难以抉择。张生说都可以给他，而他却坚守信仰，只肯选择一个。  
无奈，张生拿出这2个丫头的身契，当场撕掉。并且每个人都给了一大笔钱财。足够衣食无忧生活，然后让她们都跟着托玛尔走，不管他选那个，另一个也让他妥善安置。  
锦云对张生的安排，并不高兴。在她看来，托玛尔也许是个好人，但并不适合香巧和雪雁。这两个小妮子习惯了淫乱生活，跟随一个老实谨慎的人，可能状况很多。她偷着对香巧和雪雁表示，如果实在不行，就跑回来吧。  
张生此番，所赚几何？他自己也无法精确估计，因为老总督回国，只要金银。而银行团也因放贷关系，也喜欢金属货币。因此，张生手中的金银货币，并不太多，粗估合白银7000万两左右。而他的大多数财产基本都在店铺，土地，矿山，船舰等不动产上，甚至还有远在印度，中国，日本的田产铺面。当然，也有一些古董字画，奇珍异宝，宝石兵器等等，其中最有价值的，是各类船行商船，几乎占据南洋贸易船舰70%，实际上已经垄断了南洋运输业。只是各家船行，外人看起来，很难知道乃是一家产业。  
南洋炎热，蚊虫极多，张生不打算在此长住，只是目前不动产价格极低，且因日前贸易动荡，富户大多破产，买家很少。只能慢慢出手。  
这几个月，每日跌宕起伏，张生全神贯注，竟把家中女人，都冷落下来，日夜店铺坐镇，不敢半分懈怠。 如今，已然告捷，自然打算住回庄园，慢慢休养。  
回到庄园，锦云，婉柔，伊莎贝尔，爱玛甚至马苏里和哈迪雅尽都不在，细问之下，方知因张生久久不归，众女早寂寞难耐，自寻风流去了。  
无奈之下，只能抓了2个小婢女，交媾泻火，肉棒冲将进去，肆意驰骋了一番，期间一问，居然还是高少爷的破鞋，只能以“活在高家破鞋阴影下的男人”聊以自嘲。  
过了许久，几个人方才回来。她们去了“玫瑰沙龙”，而陪她们去的，居然是高掌柜这个浓眉大眼的。 真是日防夜防家贼难防啊。  
看着几个人精神熠熠，满脸红光的，想必是相聚甚欢，回味无穷吧。高掌柜看见张生坐在堂上，吓得一扭头就要开溜，却被张生喊住。  
张生告诉他，计划已经完成，如今可以回家了。高掌柜满口夸赞张生乃是商界奇才，短短几月，就可以聚集巨富，简直是范蠡再世。  
张生归还了高家契约，酬谢高掌柜一些店铺土地，金银钱财。自然是极高兴，只是当时自己胆小，没有入股参与，错过了更大富贵，想来顿足。  
因有了许可，购买火枪铜炮自然容易，高掌柜献计，如今张生手上，有大规模船队，而北国地方，急缺民生军事物资，莫若趁机大捞一票，船队回南洋，也可带北国特产，一来一往，必获重利。  
张生笑道：海波千里，凶险莫测，一路之上，官家海盗，风雨雷电，高家少爷，便折损其中。大规模船队，如有损伤，岂不可惜？  
高掌柜也笑道：所谓，人为财死，鸟为食亡。何况张家船队，都是武装商船，如有担心，可以请求洛克会长，租借几艘卡拉克大帆船，便可横行海面。  
张生已经是佛朗机殖民地政府，授予了准爵爵位，虽是荣衔，但因与老总督有交情，所以与洛克爵士也算盟友。此番炒作生丝，他也赚了不少。  
卡拉克大帆船，船坚炮利，敏捷机动。目前有三艘属于雷克迪亚商会，正在麻六甲停泊。左右目前无事，租借过来，跑一趟也好。便差人与洛克爵士商议，租借战舰。  
高掌柜厚着脸皮商议，求借锦云，自言：固有不举隐疾，日前与锦云医治，竟有起死回生功效，近日已大有起色，求张少爷派遣锦云，医治顽疾，必当以死效命。  
张生无奈，挥了挥手，算是答应了。锦云便笑着与高掌柜去“医治”了。  
晚间，张生唤来伊莎贝尔和爱玛，一起行房。这伊莎贝尔答应了做他的情妇，还都没与之同睡，张生见她金发碧眼，肌肤胜雪，一番异国风情。张生扒了她的衣物，掰开她的双腿，查看她的小穴，竟然双腿之间，毛色也是黄色。两片穴唇，白皙粉嫩，张生大喜，放出肉棒，冲插到底，一边抽送，一边欣赏洋妞面容。  
冲撞许久，又来插菊，每次插到底，这洋妞都一阵颤抖，最后张生狠狠到底，却不断研磨，这洋妞终于来了高潮。  
然后来玩爱玛，一样的插穴插菊，轮番奸淫，等差不多了，才让伊莎贝尔用口来，最后爆浆入口，尽数吃了。  
二人不会汉话，与那锦云婉柔说不到一块，甚是寂寞，幸好张生不拘她们，让去些沙龙，俱乐部，虽说是去淫乱，但也有不少同族同乡，可以说话解闷。  
二人说起，近日沙龙一件奇事，常去的一年轻女孩因病死了，检查之下，居然发现她是名贵族，还是女伯爵，只因婚姻失败，又破产，才迁居到了远东。沙龙老板暗暗与许多女孩推销她的文件身份，只要是金发碧眼，身材年龄相近的，都可以购买，据说可以伪装贵族。  
成为贵族小姐，是每个女孩的梦想。虽然无望，但买个文件，装装假贵族小姐，也很刺激。但沙龙老板索价不菲，伊莎贝拉可买不起。  
张生给了伊莎贝拉一笔钱，让她买来，想象以后，女伯爵通府换妻，会有怎样场景呢？张生又送给了爱玛一些首饰珠宝，价值与伊莎贝拉那笔钱差不多，显示自己公平对待。  
过了几日，高掌柜购入大量武器火炮，军民物资，紧俏商品，塞满了所有船舰。张生雇佣掌柜，代管南洋事物，又安排好了监督监管，各色人等，领着诸女，上船回家。  
一路之上，遇到海盗，也不逃跑，卡拉克大帆船同几艘武装帆船，炮轰枪打，冲上船去，即刻占领。  
船至广东福建一带，就有水师船只前来查看。本来张生准备用通海文书糊弄过去，高掌柜却说，若几艘船舰，或可解释为朝贡，这么许多战舰，是无论如何也糊弄不过去的。  
张生无奈，只能命令，卡拉克大帆船即刻开炮开枪，武装商船伺机接舷。仅仅几个时辰，水师战舰全部俘虏。  
一路北上，终于到了辽东水面，船行至某小港，名曰：小北港。大船不敢过分靠近，只能放下小船，让高掌柜前去接洽。  
过了几日，高掌柜回来，带来接洽人。一番谈判，北国也没有如此多的金银，可以全部吃下，只能一部分用金银，剩下用土地，矿山，铺面，珍贵皮草，甚至大批牛羊等各色特产来支付。即便如此，仍然不够。  
北国急需此类物资，来人甚是着急，索性言明： “我国大战将至，却非与武朝开战，一旦有此助力，必然获胜，战利品定然极多，今日你借与我国，他日双倍奉还。可代替皇帝陛下写字据。”  
张生想了半晌，提出方案：可以借给你国。但大战之后必须3倍偿还，陛下公开下旨盟定，请任命指定人员为财务及贸易官员，参与旁听调查。请给予高家免税之恩惠。  
来人脸色数变，沉吟半晌，最后说：“此事我不敢擅专，只能回禀陛下，但料想无妨，请马上卸货，我们同去上都。”  
张生拉出高掌柜，作为指定代表，但卸货坚决不肯的，你们可以同去上都，尽快决定。一旦签约，立刻卸货。  
来人无奈，只能与高掌柜疾驰而去，过了数日，先是大批金银特产向此集结，而后无数牛羊身背货袋，也集结而来。又过了几天，高掌柜骑马赶回，见面便说：成了。说罢，把圣旨给张生看。又拿出很多契纸。  
张生把诸多不动产，交给高家管理，带走金银特产货品，适合武朝销售的，装入高家舰队。适合南洋销售的，装入张家舰队。虽然高家舰队基本装满，但张家舰队却七成空置。只能又委托高家当地接洽人，采买适当货品，尽快返回。  
高掌柜已然获得任命，成为北国财政贸易官，负责监督财政及贸易。张生指定负责人，等待张家舰队装满商品，然后返还南洋，交予当地掌柜，负责发售。张生自己携带众女，带着一船队财宝货物，返回武朝。  
高家舰队碰到水师检查，就出示通海文书和张生的爵士证书，即刻放行。  
船至小月港，已经距离开时，大半年时间。高家舰队所带，都是金银财宝，古董字画，宝石皮草等极高价值商品，剩下一些特产，都在小北港仓库内储存，只待高家舰队回头在运。  
张生所带金银，都是各国钱币，还有金条金砖，样式繁多，甚为不便。只能在月港内，兑成银票，带在身上。某些兑换亏本的金币，张生留了下来，即便如此，也兑成1亿两白银。把月港钱庄吓得半死，也高兴的半死。汇通钱庄立刻把张生提至大贵人等级。享受钱庄高级服务。最让张生看好的，是免费运输服务，正好把剩下的古董字画，皮草珠宝，以及满满几箱的地契。  
张生两袖金风，归心似箭。锦云等人也盼望回家。 行非一日，到了嘉宁县张府，众人异常高兴，进的门来，却不见娇娘，柳三公子也不在，家中人口也少了大半。张生询问原因，下人回禀，夫人随柳三公子上京了，还带走了很多钟意婢女。详细情况，只能问高家老爷。  
第二日，张生领着锦云，带齐物品，拜访高岳父。 双方落座，寒暄几句，张生回报此次经商成果。他打开大木箱，里面全是北国境内田庄、土地、矿山、铺面，粗略估计，竟然有2000万两白银价值。高岳父惊的跌坐椅子上。张生打算，把北国境内的所有不动产，作为此次高家合股投资的回报。  
高岳父又惊又喜，连连说好，立刻命人设宴，款待女婿。不多时，席面备好，翁婿落座，锦云一旁相陪。 张生又报告了高少爷死去详情，高家在南洋产业，以及高少爷并无子嗣的消息，并附有高掌柜的书信为证。  
原本张生把南洋高家的产业地契，都还给岳父，但高老爷没有收下，只说自己年岁已高，不能料理南洋事物，便送给女婿，做个南洋据点。  
张生也坦言，自己也挣了家产，都在南洋。又问起娇娘事来，高老爷神色尴尬，沉吟半晌，才道出实情。  
原来，张生走后，柳三那肯沉静，领着娇娘，日日通府。这通府换妻的勾当，本就是隐秘私事儿，柳三过于招摇，竟被人告发官府，幸亏他家官大势大，州府小官，不敢得罪，这才把事情安抚下来。只是这通府人家，也彻底把他封了，不敢与他来往。  
柳三没了玩耍，只能夜夜与娇娘，春桃，娇杏等人欢好，这几个小娘子，便停了防孕，任由他喷射，没过多久，这3人，连同家中2名小婢，都怀了柳三的种。这柳三喜欢娇娘能通府换妻，舒心刺激，这回也学了乖，不敢通知父亲，只拿了张生的5万两银子，在京师买了宅院，安置下来，如今正在京师待产呢。  
张生沉默半晌，高老爷也甚是尴尬，许久方说： “我已想好，把巧娘嫁给你，接替娇娘。巧娘年轻貌美，柔媚贤惠，实在不亚于其姐。”  
张生叹了一口气，说道：“娇娘幸福吗？”高岳父佯怒道：“我说她又不听，幸不幸福，理她作甚。总归路是自己走的。”  
过了几日，高岳父真的一顶软轿，把个身穿大红喜服的巧娘，送了过来。  
张府受了柳三的连累，通府各家，都不与之来往。 一时之间，通府之事，也停了。  
张生既挣下巨财，又闲来无事，便重新翻盖了张府，修的富丽堂皇，美轮美奂，又在旁边，盖了一座西洋风格的庄园，给伊莎贝尔和爱玛住。对外宣称，张生在南洋娶了一位西洋夫人爵爷，金发碧眼，肌肤胜雪，美艳无边。  
伊莎贝尔购买的文件上，写的是阿菲丽加女伯爵，张生让她记住此名，又命大家从此只叫她阿菲丽加，不许再叫别的。  
接着，改名阿菲丽加和爱玛，身穿西洋大礼服，在嘉宁县城走了一圈，说是逛街购物，实则是亮相。果然所到之处，引起轰动。以前通府各家，也纷纷前来打听。看看这新来的洋夫人，是否能通府交换。  
张生岂能善允，俱皆婉拒，又有人家用金银诱之，张生便说，虽只是女伯爵，却也家中金银财宝无数，岂能已利诱之。但西洋之国，不重男女之事，倒并非不能侍奉诸位 。于是提出，张府想娶几位美貌良妾，谁家有美貌女儿，愿意做妾，又能行通府的，聘礼好说。抑或是通府也有爵位的，也可考虑。嘉宁小县，哪有女爵，只有些家无有女儿叹息而退，还有些家有意奈何女儿不愿。另有些是丑女的。  
这一日，媚儿夫人登门拜访，随行婢女却是二位长相一模一样的姐妹花。既然前来，自然少不了受插，张生便捅进她小穴，大力抽插。媚儿夫人一如往日，高潮来了又走，走了又来。玩了一会，便让张生玩那同来的姐妹花，那姐妹花模样一致，穴菊却完全不同，插了非常舒服，张生一会插姐姐，一会捅妹妹，品尝姐妹滋味不同，连声称妙。在媚儿夫人及姐妹花的央求之下，终于喷在妹子的菊里，又来玩姐姐，干了半天，才射在她的嫩穴之中。  
媚儿夫人取了药膏，抹在穴菊之中，让张生抽插，操了半天穴菊，却拔出鸡巴，来操她小嘴，最后在她嘴内喷射，媚儿夫人的小口受了喷，让那姐妹花来，口对口接吻一般渡给她们的精液，三人当着张生的面，互相传接精液，又张开嘴让张生看她们舌头上的阳精，然后平分，慢慢的吞咽了下去。  
张生玩舒服了，就躺在床上，与媚儿聊天，姐妹花用小嘴，一起服侍张生的阳根。媚儿这才说明来意，原来是赵府老爷，愿意把家中庶女三小姐，嫁给张生。 张生问那三小姐是否愿意与别府男人挨插挨射。那媚儿笑说，那三小姐早与父兄通奸乱伦，通府之事也是必然。此番嫁女只愿促成二洋夫人通府之乐。  
“你相公和公公，倒是猴急啊。”张生打趣道。  
媚儿一笑，说：“我那丈夫与公公，自从见了你的二个洋妾，恨不得把身子里那点精水尽数灌给她们。”前几日你岳父高家的几个女人来通府，老爷子还让穿了你送给她们的洋装，足足射了三次哩。  
“那你相公呢？”张生问。   
媚儿张开五指，笑着的晃了晃。张生故意说那三小姐长相平庸且是庶女，其实赵三小姐长相清秀，只是身姿娇小罢了。媚儿辩解，三小姐嫁了，便永远是张家的，那洋夫人说来说去，还是暂时换的。张生便说，那洋夫人是贵族，不能混为一谈。媚儿无奈，只能又说，愿意多陪嫁一些美婢，也包括这对姐妹花。那姐妹花听了，更卖力吸吮舔舐，张生一没忍住，竟然射了，她俩轮流接了，吞了下去。  
二人又讨价还价一番，定了陪嫁婢女的数量，张生也出了一笔聘金，虽说不算巨额，但也算丰厚，赵家不算亏，但张生要亲自挑选婢女，以备侍寝。张生又说，以后那洋夫人通府，要三倍之女交换，也要三倍之时交换，若答应了，此事就妥。  
媚儿气的打了张生一下，笑骂道：你这狗贼，怎生如此贪心。又说，此时不合规矩，事必不成 。张生只说，若同意便妥，若不同意便算了。媚儿见那张生态度甚坚，就只好答应了。笑道：你要赵家出谁来换呀？ 张生笑道，就是你了。然后翻身上马，又来插那媚儿夫人的穴菊起来。那姐妹花见了，连忙上前服侍，一个乳房贴了后背，双手慢慢推屁股。另一个钻进交合之处，舔那处阴囊根茎。哼哼呀呀，抽插很久，才射给媚儿穴中。  
媚儿夫人回转府中不久，那赵府便来人，问通府事宜。张生让每位洋夫人带2个婢女，6人去。并说这洋夫人不通中文，只能比划沟通，且只能赵家父子享受，多了其他人，她便不肯了。赵家问要谁来，却故意说，要媚儿和赵四小姐来，各带四婢，10人来。洋夫人10日，赵家女18日为期 。那赵四小姐年仅13岁，从未听说通过府，但想那赵家淫乱世家，赵四小姐怕也早就尝禁了。 来人听了，吓了一跳，连忙跑回去禀报。过了许久，才传来消息，赵府允了。  
张生告诉了阿菲丽加和爱玛，她俩也无所谓，就领了婢女，坐上西洋马车，去向赵家。不多时，赵家女人也来了。  
媚儿夫人领着娇小玲珑的四姑娘，走了进来，见了张生便说：“你这淫贼，这么小的女娃也不放过。” 张生笑着说：“她若是处女，我便现在放了她回家去。”媚儿笑笑也不说话。  
那赵家四小姐年纪尚小，虽然早与父兄行了乱伦之事，却一派天真烂熳，只问媚儿说：“嫂嫂，我为何要与张家哥哥挨插？”媚儿笑着哄到：“四妹妹乖，一会张哥哥要插你哪里，你便让他插哪里，要张家哥哥舒服射给你，你才做得好。”然后又让婢女们进来，张生一看，却都是十四五岁的少女。媚儿笑嘻嘻的说：“你爱插小小女儿，我便寻了给你呀。”  
张生抱了四小姐上床，问她：“你叫甚名？”那小小姑娘答说：“我唤晴梅的。张家哥哥可是要来操我么？”  
媚儿过来，帮着四姑娘脱了衣衫，张生便掏了鸡巴，往晴梅的嘴里送，那小姑娘含了肉棒，只是嘴太小，鸡巴甚粗，只能含下一个龟头，便也就不断的舔舐。  
张生看她舔功生疏，便问她，你被操过几次？  
那四姑娘歪头想了想，说，总有几十次吧。   
张生嫌她舔的不好，便让她劈开腿，要插她的嫩逼 。那晴梅便分了小腿，自己扒开小穴，颤声说，前几日，阿爹总说我小穴太紧，插的太累，他喜欢插二姐和三姐，又爱在他们的穴菊里射，今天张家哥哥插我的穴，定要射在里面，可不许射给别人。  
“那你大哥呢？他爱插你嫂嫂，还是你呀？”张生笑问。  
小姑娘认真的想了想，迟疑的道：“大哥哥爱插爹爹的姨娘们，刘姨娘，齐姨娘还有我阿娘，他都插过，他说喜欢我和我阿娘一起挨他插。要不三姐和她阿娘，二姐和她阿娘，他都喜欢的。我阿娘挨大哥哥射的时候，总说要给我生一个侄女。嫂嫂，侄女是谁啊？”  
媚儿一笑，柔声说：“你也可以给你哥哥生一个呀。”  
张生把住小姑娘的腿儿，一整个鸡巴，全根插了进去，那小姑娘大叫了一声，说：“好粗大呀，比爹爹的大好多，嫂嫂，与我哥的差不多哩。”  
张生说：“我倒是也想插你阿娘和你哩。”  
那四姑娘回头问媚儿，说：“嫂嫂，张家哥哥想一起插阿娘和我哩，好不好？”  
媚儿说：“好，回家和你娘说，下次要她一起来挨插，张家哥哥把精射在你娘俩的穴里，很爽快哩。”  
那小姑娘说：“嫂嫂，现在便去接我阿娘来，一起挨插，张家哥哥的鸡巴好大，阿娘一定喜欢的。”  
媚儿问了我的意思，就请一个伶俐的女婢回家，去接四姑娘的阿娘。  
媚儿掰了她的小腿，又让小姑娘靠在身上，插她嫩穴。张生提了肉棒，来回研磨这四小姐的嫩穴，她便动情的呻吟，她乖巧可爱，小穴又嫩又紧，每次全部插进，小小的肚子都鼓起来，她转头小声说：“嫂嫂，这张家哥哥的鸡巴太大，都塞进我肚子里里了。”媚儿教她如何行房，讨男人欢心，她也乖顺的小手推着张生的臂膀，一双美目动情的看着他，迷情般说：“哥哥你好猛，好大，好硬，晴梅喜欢你，你射进来吧。”  
张生看她真情真意，全心投入。就把她小腿放在肩膀，狠狠操她嫩穴。那小姑娘受了狠操，一会功夫，便来了高潮，挺了身子，咬住嘴唇在耳边说道 ：“哥哥，我来了，你快射给我，给我精呀。”  
张生怕她太过幼嫩，不能受插太过，有心放水，便松了精关，使劲插了进去，在她嫩穴深处，喷了出来。  
张生之精，又多又烫，那四姑娘高声喊：“好烫好多，一次，二次，还有呀，还有这么多呀，妈呀，还在喷，满了满了。。。。”  
张生挺着鸡巴还在穴里，那四姑娘搂住他的脖子，和他亲嘴，舌头纠缠了半天，才说：“晴梅喜欢你呀，张家哥哥。”  
媚儿与张生相视一笑，媚儿撅了屁股，给张生操菊，张生插了进去，抽插了一会，又让她翻身，分开腿操她小穴，晴梅看了，又挤进来，舔张生的屁眼。  
张生上面与媚儿亲嘴，下面插媚儿的小穴，背后又有小姑娘用舌头舔肛门。实在舒服。突然有人推门而入，原来是晴梅的阿娘，赵府的罗姨娘来了。那罗姨娘与张生原本认识，笑着说：“你是从哪里寻来的西洋骚货，这2人把老爷子和少爷快吸死了，我来的时候，已榨的精尽人干，棍儿都起不来了。”  
那四姑娘见娘来了，欢喜无限，兴奋的大声喊 ：“阿娘。”便扑入怀中。  
那罗姨娘心疼的摸了摸四姑娘的头发，埋怨说 道：“我这女儿这么小，你们怎也舍得插她。”  
哪知那四姑娘听了，马上躺下，分开小腿，扒着小穴，着急的说：“阿娘你看，是晴梅哄出张家哥哥的精哩，他射了好多，比大哥哥还厉害些。往日里，他们都爱往二姐三姐的穴里射，我都哄不出，这回厉害了吧。” 得意之情，溢于言表。  
四姑娘的阿娘30多岁，但保养的很好，看起来只像二十六七，长得白白净净，秀外慧中。姨娘见女儿天真烂漫，毫无芥蒂，便摇了摇头，只叹息了一声。  
媚儿自掰着大腿，正受着张生操，见她来了，就笑着问候了一声：“姨娘来了。”正就要起身。姨娘止住了她，看见张生正在一动一动的屁股，便使劲拍了一下，笑骂道：“你这小淫贼，找我做甚么？”  
张生咧嘴笑了笑，便说：“这大半年不见姨娘，心中甚是想念，请姨娘来，互诉衷肠啊。”  
姨娘掩了嘴笑了，说道：“诉的怕不是衷肠，是你那东西馋了女人，射了女儿还不满足，又来射阿娘吧。 一会我们母女三人一起来，看你有多少存货，都放马过来吧。”  
张生笑嘻嘻的放开媚儿，转头把罗姨娘的衣服脱了，让她举了腿，便提了肉棍往她的逼里插。姨娘受了插，娇喘着说：“往日都要先操嘴的，今日怎生这么急，上来就操穴？”   
张生说：“刚才你姑娘早就舔过了，现在正在劲头上，只想操穴。那姨娘便安排，自己劈腿挨插，女儿自摸嫩穴，让张生观看，媚儿在下面舔屁眼。插了一会，姨娘来潮了，大叫几声，泄了身子，便换女儿来挨操，自己舔他俩交合之处。只过了不一会，那四姑娘也来潮，告诉阿娘自己来了，一阵颤抖之后，四姑娘喊了几声妈妈，也泄了身子。  
转过头来，来操媚儿，干了半天未射，又换上了姨娘，张生鸡巴插进了姨娘的菊花，干了半晌，觉得自己精关松动，告诉姨娘自己要射她了。哪知四姑娘听了，非要来抢，让张生射在自己的菊里。张生换了小姑娘的后菊来插，哪知她的后菊甚紧，张生整根深插，那四姑娘就受不住，便喊起娘来。  
姨娘笑着说：“初始是有些疼的，后来就好了，你且放松，一会就好了。”看女儿还是喊疼，就俯下身来，去舔2人交合之处，四姑娘受了舔，也有了滋润，屁眼的疼痛好了许多，罗姨娘便去舔咬女儿的嫩穴。  
后边张生使劲插，前面又被阿娘舔，四姑娘受不了， 又就来了高潮，张生也随着她的高潮，喷出了精液在那小姑娘的菊中。  
这几日，张生便在这母女三人的身上来回喷射，又把赵府派来的幼齿婢女，每个操了几遍，有些女孩子还是处女，也被他破了瓜，爆了菊，嘴里也挨了射。10日之后，那二个洋夫人回家来，表示一切安好，只是说那赵家父子战斗力不强，被这二位洋夫人玩过了头，连着几天都不举。  
那赵家女人也好奇洋夫人，便一同光着身子，相互看着挨操，张生插那洋夫人，母女便在一旁帮忙舔，仔细看了彼此的穴菊。互相舔到了高潮。  
到了时日，张生便送赵家女人回家。张府洋夫人通府之事，慢慢的流传开来，各府有意者纷纷打听，但却没有条件，只能扼腕叹息。  
一日，齐少爷来商议通府之事。原来他听说了，洋夫人通府赵家消息，又听那赵少爷吹嘘，这西洋女人，金发碧眼，肌肤胜雪，且主动热情，青春洋溢。哄得赵家父子一炮接一炮，竟都败下阵来，他便前来，试试深浅。又听说他在南洋，带了很多名贵商品，又想与他合作生意。  
张生听通府之事，便与齐少爷说，这洋夫人乃是欧洲女伯爵，又与他看了证书，家徽，国王敕令等物，又说此女家财万贯，美貌无边。只因张赵结亲，这才走动。  
齐少爷想了想，才低声说明。原来这齐家有个女儿，名曰香露儿。相貌娇俏，从没通府。前几年嫁了个武将，住在泉州，因男方不能人事，又不想和离。男方许了，香露儿回娘家，寻个机会，借种生子。  
张生对这种“借种生子”的事儿，并不感兴趣。就婉言谢绝。齐少看不感兴趣，便又说：“张兄，我这小妹，姿容秀美，性格娴静，是极好的。那个武将，乃是南洋水师将军，分管水路走私，你家做的是海路生意，与他沾了故，极为适宜。”  
“还有，闻听张兄商界奇才，南洋大展拳脚，发了巨财，仅高家分红，便有无数，又闻，张兄从南洋带来甚多古玩字画，宝石皮草等物，齐家乃是宝货世家，交予我家发售，必能买的好价钱，分账好说。”  
又说：“齐家女儿，年岁适合的，都已出嫁，我有一女，年方8岁，相貌秀美，若张兄不嫌弃，就配与你做妾。”  
张生摆摆手，笑道：“还是免了，你那8岁女儿还是留着吧。倒是这武将之事，似可研议。可别是想不开的，反倒不美。”  
齐少一拍胸脯，说道：“他的官位，都是我家银子捐的，岂能不听。”又道：“小妹不与他休离，已然是委屈了，他又不能人事，只是守活寡，便与他家挂个名，各自方便。有了孩子，还续他家香火的。”又商量送了梦烟，凝荷二个美婢，这才应允。  
二人又把货品发售之事，商议了一番，定了分账。 张生让了些利，权做齐家与那将军搭桥之用。  
齐家香露，过来就不走了，带着二个贴身丫鬟，加上送的梦烟，凝荷二位，隔天来到张府。二位洋夫人，同锦云，婉柔与各自婢女一起去了，这锦云很久没有通府，甚是难耐，自顾跟去了。只是这许多女人，也不知道齐家父子，能否消受。  
迎了香露儿，到了卧房，香露儿羞涩告诉张生，虽然嫁人，但却还是雏儿，尚未破瓜。张生大喜，便掰开香露儿的大腿，来个一贯而入，深插快抽。那香露儿本是良家，未受挞伐，狂抽淫插，自是死去活来，欲仙欲死。  
小姐受不住，丫鬟顶替。哪知随身侍女也是娇雏，只消几下，便来了潮，竟然都不能挡，最终，只能小姐继续受棒，在大力抽插下，迎了穴内第一射。  
而后，三位娇雏，轮流承受，分担巨棒。破瓜之穴，反复进出，只好求饶。  
张生见三人娇弱，淫插过甚，竟都破了穴皮，只能又叫了梦烟，凝荷，这二位美婢，已然都是风流侍女，经常通府，不畏插射。  
香露儿见自己三人要死要活的，而那梦烟，凝荷居然被反复操插，表情享受，嫩穴深插，白浆溢出，又来插菊，后在口内爆射，竟然尽数吞了。看的目瞪口呆，不知所措。  
凝荷与梦烟分吃了精水，看香露儿惊异，说道：” 小姐莫怕，女人伺候男人，自古这样，只要习惯了，反倒舒服。”  
这二个侍女，便指点三人，如何吃精，分腿，入菊，以及各种姿势，张生便就着指点，插了她们小嘴，反复进出。  
过了几日，阿菲丽加与爱玛回来了，只说那几个男人都顶不住，只要她俩稍使淫技，便一泄如注。张生估计，西洋女孩，乳大穴深，貌美体壮，耐插耐射，嘉宁男子，从未闻见，刺激太过。  
随行婢女告诉张生，齐家父子，都不成了。留着锦云娘子，养护阳根呢，婉柔说要学习，帮着锦云，给齐家父子回春。  
又过了十数日，齐家来人，提了货品去，说是发售，这香露儿伺候了男人，知道了滋味，便日日想着，让张生往她穴儿射。  
锦云与婉柔回来，见香露儿粘人，心有不爽，便劝她通府，那香露儿却是羞臊不肯。张生与齐香露说了，海运之事，请她筹划，又给了她20万两银子。  
香露儿问明白了数量，日期，只觉得舰船众多，数量庞大，却只拿出5万两银子，并写了书信，只说是齐家亲戚，做了海运生意，又把数量，日期都说了明白，请他代为照顾筹谋。香露儿差人送信，张生也选了一个信任掌柜，一同前去。  
张生告诉锦云等人，要善待香露儿，海运之事，还需着落她家。因这香露儿是雏女，不善男女之事，锦云便自告奋勇，传授性技。  
嘉宁住了西洋女爵之事，慢慢传开，州府衙门，也派人查问，见了凭据，深信不疑。这些通府人家，听闻衙门鉴定，是真贵女，又听说风流美丽，极为刺激。与之欢好过的齐家，赵家，更是极口赞叹，甚至赞言，能够一亲芳泽，死而无憾。  
齐家发售张家宝货，有了图利，况且洋女也的确美艳，父子猎艳吹嘘，有了面子。赵家也不肯示弱，也要吹嘘。这金发洋夫人和红发洋女侍，艳名远播。  
人红是非多，这圈内通府的，常来纠缠。各种交换条件，不一而足，都是奔着二位洋夫人来的，竟然冷落锦云，气的她大骂，都是负心冷血贼汉。  
张家通府，二位洋夫人，极难请到的。但锦云与婉柔倒不推脱，而马苏里和哈迪雅精心打扮一番，对外宣称，乃是女爵的高级女侍，她二人一副胡人面孔，也糊弄了不少人。  
有人求不到西洋女爵，就把主意打到了她二人身上，这二人受了锦云调教，淫技高超，应酬男人，已然大杀四方。  
一日，康府兰儿夫人忽然来访，张生自然举棍欢迎，二人大战一番，兰儿口穴菊之间，折腾几个来回，终于后菊内射。二人便床上说话。  
原来，兰儿是来谈生意的。这康家本来是做粮食生意，因今年大熟，丰产极盛，早已经满仓，奈何各地粮食，还如潮水一般。往年如遇大丰之年，都会请高家船队，发售出去，主要销售对象，便是北国，高丽和倭国。今年高少爷新丧，高老爷也不想远行，前日与高家商量时，就举荐了女婿，兰儿前来，便是探听口风。  
张生不知详情，便让她等消息。转过天来，领着那西洋二女，前来拜访高岳父。  
高岳父早听说了二位西洋美女的艳名，早以难耐，只是不好讨要，正在犹豫，见姑爷领着二位洋女前来拜访，笑开了花。  
张生命二洋女伺候岳父，自己在堂上等候。只过了一个时辰，高岳父便出了门来，直呼：“吃不消。”一问才知，这二女强威极猛，花样套弄，把这老爷子的精水，不断榨出，只这一个时辰，就射了四五次之多，高岳父虽然身体强健，但毕竟年长，自然吃不消。  
张生请教岳父，粮食之事。高岳父解释一番，这粮食销往的最大客户，便是北国和高丽，如能联系到西边的马尔罕国，那便更佳。前些时日，北国与马尔罕开战，北国势如破竹，大获全胜。前番所盟，三倍之数，已然回还，都让高家在北国的人管了，过几日，便交给张生。  
张生表示，就算孝敬岳父之资。高岳父叹气道：哪里用的这许多，前番也已经足够了。二人推脱一番，高岳父便收一些，大多都还给张生。又说，土地矿山等太多，恐引起朝廷觊觎，生出事端。就令人发售了，只是数量太大，一时难以处理，因此便与北国朝廷商量，让回购了去，免得猜忌。北国缴获极丰，便用这些物资换了多数土地回去。又告诉了一些售卖窍门，紧俏商品等事儿，这才作罢。  
张生留了二洋女，在高家多住几天，哄岳父开心。 然后便转回家来。约了康家人，前来商议。  
康家大老爷领着少爷前来，商议粮食之事。今年粮食丰收，粮价却极低，收入反倒不如往年。因自家粮库早满了，不知如何应对，前来商议。  
张生又了高岳父信息，心中有数，便让康家一律收购，日后加利，买与张生，又他负责海外销售。康家担心数量巨大，无法运到海外。张生只说，手中有船，数量很多。  
看康家犹豫，张生便拿出银票，先给他5万两，作为定金，如果不够，随时来取。康家大喜，千恩万谢。 又暗示自家有各地店铺，也可代为发售，分账比齐家优惠。  
张生笑而不语，只请康家父子住下，让锦云婉柔，马苏里，哈迪雅前来伺候。康家父子连忙感谢，领着众女去客房了。  
张生转到后堂，寻了香露儿，问她海运之事如何。 她便说道：“将军回信，只说数量太大，不好掩饰。因此出了一个主意，只在海上寻个偏僻荒岛，建了仓库，把东西存好，然后寻个机会，把货运回。又选了几个海岛位置，让选一个，以后便不去巡查了。”  
张生大喜，亲了香露儿一口，又选了二个海岛，请她通知将军，然后又写信给那掌柜，通知他在海岛隐蔽之处，建设大仓房，数量要多，信内夹了银票。差了信得过人，一同送走了。  
香露儿受了锦云教导，已然能入菊饮精了，性技大涨，在香露儿的菊内冲撞一阵，捏乳要射，这女孩急了，拔出鸡巴来，插进穴儿中，只说，要那精水入穴，这才能有娃娃。  
香露儿唤来婢女，与张生交媾，自己便帮着捉住丫鬟脚儿，让张生狂插深入。香露儿的贴身丫鬟，一个唤作怜月，是个娇软的，另一个唤作念云，也是个清秀女孩，二女与那香露儿一起破的瓜。如今三人同床受射，已然成了习惯，每次张生来，都要射给她们几次。  
张生先大力抽插了怜月，操到叫了高潮，才换了念云姑娘，正在深插冲撞，念云不断求射之际。锦云突然敲门进来。  
张生知道，锦云正在伺候康家父子，便问：为何而来？锦云便笑嘻嘻的说：“适才康家老爷少爷，看见了香露儿，因没见过，以为是你新纳的妾，想请了去。让我来问问，香露儿想去吗？”  
张生对香露儿笑道：“这康家父子，长相周正，棒坚速频，抽插温柔。听锦云说，虽父子上阵，上下深插，却能双穴高潮。是初次通府的好选择。你想试试吗？”  
香露儿是个羞涩的，除了张生，并没有碰过其他男人，那名义老公，都没碰过，因此满脸羞红，连忙拒绝了。 锦云见香露儿不肯，也不勉强，又问怜月和念云，奈何这2个小丫鬟也不敢去，便就罢了，出门寻了梦烟，凝荷，一同去了客房。


	4. 第四章

过了几日，二位洋夫人回府，爱玛说：“这位老爷，肉棒很大，抽插时间非常长，能把伊莎贝尔（阿菲丽加）搞到高潮，非常厉害，只是连续射精，有些抗不住，已经病了。”  
巧娘大惊，忙回娘家侍奉，回来抱怨，这二个洋夫人太过主动，口吸穴榨，轮流套弄，弄的老爷子不停喷射。几乎搞出人命。  
时光荏苒，又过了月余。  
这日，突然赵府来信，前日赵府欲嫁三小姐之事，起了变故。原来那四小姐回府后，对张生念念不忘，提出自己代替三姐，嫁给张生。那双女争执不休，赵家颇为为难。双女争执更甚，赵家索性二女同嫁，便前来商议。  
张生自然没有不肯之理，只是那三姑娘陪嫁已定，四姑娘也要照此办理，赵家觉得亏了，这才找张府商议。张生现在不在乎几个小钱，便大手一挥，应了赵家提出的三倍聘金和洋女通府的要求  
虽是庶女做妾，赵家的意思也要办一办，于是吹吹打打，抬进府门。到了府中一看，二位小姑娘都把自己的阿娘带了来，一打听才知，原来四姑娘晴梅回家，觉得张生喜欢母女同床一起操射，就鼓动阿娘一起来，对外只是说女儿想母亲，要在身边孝敬一阵。但此时不知怎么，也被三姑娘晴荷知道了，便也鼓动了阿娘，也一起来了。二位姑娘在家便总是相斗，看来嫁了夫婿，也要斗上一斗。婚宴之上，二位小娘子都传话过来，今夜都是母女同床伺候，就看相公去那房。  
这哪里是张府的规矩，张生便一手抱了一个，进了锦云房，说道：“张家的规矩，相公想和谁一起睡就一起睡，你二人本为亲姐妹，就应该相亲相爱，以后你俩同床挨插，相亲相爱，永不分离，不管谁先争斗，都一起打屁股。”  
锦云见了，笑道：“二位妹妹不必害怕，但既是姐妹，理当相亲相爱。相公此人最为公平，给你甚么，也会给她甚么，就算在你穴射了一回，也要在她的菊里开一炮的，你若争抢，他反倒不爱你，你若敬让，他也绝不亏了你，妹妹以后自会知晓。”  
然后笑说：“相公这是要在我这儿操妹妹们么？” 张生说：“便在你这里操她们，你且也留下，我也要射你一回。” 锦云却笑着说：“我还有事儿，你且玩妹妹们吧。”  
锦云转身而去，张生便扒了这姐妹的新服，让二人互相舔穴，小姊妹俩无奈，便舔了起来，不多时，妹妹晴梅一阵颤抖呻吟，竟是先来了。见妹子软了，便先插姐姐，掰开姐姐的双腿，笑着说，“还不知你叫什么，就要入你的穴，射给你了。”  
那姐姐开这秀美小腿，颤声说：“我唤作晴荷。相公要插我，定然轻点，我不耐插，最是容易高潮的，高潮还插就会连着来，明日便下不得床了。”  
“下不得床就不下，有甚关系。”张生笑道。说罢，把那姐姐的双腿放在肩膀上，肉棒直挺挺的插了进去，大力奸淫了起来。果然，那三姑娘没几下便来了潮，继续抽插，一会就又来了，等再来时，就哭着求饶，张生不管，继续深插。  
那姐姐哀求说：“相公别总大力插穴，也插插菊，让穴缓缓。”张生看她软嫩娇弱，起了恶作剧，一插到底，让她更刺激。姐姐受了大刺激，打着激灵又来了一次，哭声说：“相公要插死我了。”  
姐姐可怜，想起刚才相亲相爱的话来，便上来说 “哥哥，插我吧，让三姐缓缓。”   
姐姐一翻白眼，说：“甚么哥哥，应该叫相公的，哎呦，哎呦，别插的太狠了。”  
张生说：“你妹子与你分担，你怎不领情，我便插死你，快求你妹子替你挨插，不然让你穴插烂了。”  
那姐姐听了无奈，只能对妹子说：“好妹妹，好妹妹，我不识好歹，你便替了三姐姐，来受他操，也来插死你吧”。  
张生笑着放过了姐姐，又分开妹妹的小腿，挺进她的嫩穴。那妹子年纪小，穴又娇嫩又紧致，其实比姐姐还容易高潮，张生挺着大鸡巴来回深插了几十下，那小妹妹就来了，一边哆嗦一边喊：“来了来了，来了呀。”   
张生继续深插，她便搂着脖子对张生，吹气如兰说：“亲相公，好相公，你射出来，我给你生娃娃，我阿娘说了，你也给射她，阿娘和我一起给你怀种，好不好。阿娘还说，你的射的精太多，她的肚里都装满了，回家和大哥插的时候，都流出来了呢。”  
姐姐听了生气，打了妹子屁股一巴掌，怒道 ：“大哥就是偏心眼，怎生你娘回来就挨了插，我娘找了他半天都不来。害得我空等。”  
妹妹听了，吐了吐舌头，做个鬼脸给姐姐，故意气她说：“大哥还插了我呢，最后射在我嘴里，浓浓的好多呢，你可馋不馋？？”两姐妹从小就拌嘴，已成习惯，一时半会改不了。  
张生说：“小三不要打妹妹，小四也不要气姐姐，忘了我说过什么了？姐妹要相亲相爱。”  
两姐妹低头应了，晴梅继续挨插。一会儿小声 说：“大哥最喜欢插三姐和她阿娘了，平日总在三姐房里，偶尔来我房里，她俩就生气。每次我俩一起和大哥操的时候，大哥总射喷她的穴多些，很少射给我的。这样她还说大哥偏心眼。”  
晴荷听了，大声说道：“那是二姐，她总到我娘屋里来，和我一起挨大哥操射，有时候还和我阿娘一起挨插啦。 她心眼多，你便把操二姐次数也加到我娘头上啦。 大哥说你穴嫩，不禁插，怕使劲插你，你受不住，所以每次使劲弄二姐和我。  
那晴梅听了，觉得也有理，刚想说什么，穴内却一阵快意升腾，来了高潮，只能先抱着夫婿，对他 说：“哎呦！又来一次、哎呦！又一次呀，好强烈呀。”  
抽搐良久，晴梅捂着穴退出来，娇喘着说道： “哥哥，我已经来了很多次了，脚都软了，你去插插三姐吧，我受不住了。”然后对三姐道：“许是你说的是真的，那便是误会你了 。对不住呀。”  
张生抓住晴荷，挺棒入穴，狠插甚久，晴荷也连着高潮，央求说：“相公，你把我也插软了，唤我阿娘来，一同挨你插吧，你鸡巴大，阿娘们也喜欢呢。” 晴梅一旁听了，雀跃说：“我去唤，也叫上我阿娘来。 一起挨你射。”  
一会功夫，晴荷的姨娘先到。那晴荷的阿娘姓齐，闺名若霞。晴梅的阿娘姓罗，名翠琴。2人往日通府都来过，也挨过张生的抽插喷射，倒是老相识。  
齐姨娘进屋，看晴荷正举腿挨操，却笑了，说道： “原来竟是在锦云娘子房里来了。“  
晴荷见阿娘来了，只唤道：“阿娘救我，我被插死了，连着来潮，脚都软了。”  
张生便放开晴荷，来操她阿娘。齐姨娘分开腿，扒着穴，受了大鸡巴，又说道：“荷儿别偷懒，快去舔你相公肉棍。”那晴荷便把头埋进去，用舌尖舔来回交合的地方。  
齐姨娘搂着张生，悄声道：“她便从那地方来的，今天又去舔，算是故地重游了哩。”张生笑笑，只是让高抬小穴，只是深插。抽插了半天，齐姨娘动了情，在耳边说：“姑爷你便射了进去，姨娘给你怀种，剩下娃娃叫你爹，叫荷儿姐姐呢。”  
晴荷听了，也说：“相公你射给阿娘，她好几天没挨男人射了，都没了滋润，你多喷些汤水，让阿娘给你揣种。”  
齐姨娘被操的来了情绪，只说：“荷儿且别说话，只管咬你姑爷的蛋，让他多射给我些吧。”晴荷便不吱声，用小嘴含咬住了蛋蛋。  
齐姨娘只颤声说：“请姑爷喷汤，姨娘的穴让姑爷喷，好姑爷喷出汤来吧。姨娘受了你的汤，给你孕种啊，喷汤啊”。  
在齐姨娘的求射声中，张生把精关一松，大鸡巴顶到深处，一股一股的送进齐姨娘穴中。  
“啊——来了呀”齐姨娘受了射，也来了潮，高声叫着。  
晴荷见了大鸡巴一耸一耸的往阿娘的穴里喷射，便托着阴囊，笑嘻嘻的说：“相公射的好多，这些兄弟姐妹们都喷进我阿娘的肚里了，过上几个月，阿娘要生我的弟弟妹妹。要是相公射到了我穴里，就是我的宝贝，出来叫我亲娘哩。”  
正巧，晴梅和罗姨娘推门而入，正看见张生阵阵喷射，晴荷双手托着阴囊，笑语盈盈。罗姨娘捏了晴荷的脸一下，笑道：“你妈妈就算受了种，给张相公生出娃娃来，也只能叫你姨娘，算不得姐妹哩。 ”  
晴荷笑了，问候说：“罗姨娘好。”  
齐姨娘正受着喷，拖了音叫床。一边叫一边说： “姑爷的精汤好多，肚子都满了，全是你的种。”  
罗姨娘见了，吃笑道：“你这浪货，受了你姑爷的精虫汤，穴可吃的多？”  
齐姨娘正在高潮，满脸红晕，让大鸡巴全根深插，她抱紧了张生，舌尖纠缠湿吻，嘤嘤的不能言语。  
良久，张生拔了鸡巴，那齐姨娘穴被射满了精液，流了出来。她被插的软了，侧脸躺着，只是娇喘，却不能答话。  
晴梅悄声对晴荷笑话，道：“看你阿娘被射的高潮了，捂着穴正在孕种哩。”  
晴荷也小声说：“一会儿你娘也挨插受喷，一样也躺着孕种。”  
张生也分开罗姨娘的腿，挺了鸡巴冲进去，那罗姨娘娇躯一震，娇声说：“姑爷的鸡巴，竟是钢筋铜骨，射完女人都不用休息。 ”  
张生插了一会穴，又翻过身来插她的菊。两个年轻女孩便忙里忙外，舔这吸那，亲这吻那。服侍良久，张生才松了精关，在罗姨娘的菊花里射了精。  
晴荷放开咬着阴囊，得意的笑道：“你阿娘屁眼里射的精，怀不上种 。”  
晴梅翻白眼说：“阿娘们都吃了药，都怀不上的，射在哪里不都一样。”  
因是新婚之夜，张生又把二个小姑娘来回插了几轮，都在她俩的穴里射了满满的精。两个小姑娘挨了射，捂着穴，仍然在拌嘴，比谁的挨射精的多，谁的挨插的狠，谁的时间比较长。  
姨娘们走了，留下二个小姑娘同床共枕。睡到早晨，两个小丫头光着屁股跑了出去，把自己贴身丫鬟找来给相公插，为谁的女孩漂亮，谁的婢女奶子好看，谁的穴更紧，谁更容易高潮，又来吵嘴。张生生气了，便让两个小姑娘相互舔逼，不相亲相爱不许停。舔了半晌，二个小丫头起来撅着嘴说，以后一定相亲相爱。  
晴荷晴梅的贴身丫鬟，都和她俩岁数差不多，也都是小丫头，各个俊俏秀美。几个小丫头都低着头，羞红了脸等着。张生便挨个操她们的穴菊，看见姐妹被操的哎哎的叫，硕大的男人鸡巴在嫩穴里来回冲撞，剩下的女孩都脚软筋麻，脸红羞臊。两个小姑娘叉着腰，光着屁股，教训丫鬟们说：“张家的规矩，就是相公想操谁就操谁，今天所有人的嘴穴菊都要被相公射一次。以后你们挨操挨射就是常事儿了。”  
婢女们因还没吃过药，嫩穴里被喷满了精的，晴梅不许她们怀孕，就让相互吸吮嫩穴，把精液吸了出来，不让她们吐，都吞了下去。  
晴荷晴梅与张生说明，暂时不要怀孕，也要与锦云一般，通府换妻，家里来了男宾，也要同床。  
二位小娘子娶回了家，也顺了赵府意思。让二位洋夫人，前去住上一阵。过了数日，媚儿夫人前来求救，说西洋女人太厉害，赵家父子，已经被吸干不举，求锦云前去，养根救命。  
又一日，康少前来商议，有几家同行粮商，前来清售，准备把粮食，全部买给康家，倒换银子。张生问明数量，果然巨多，且价钱低廉。  
张生微笑，只说愿用此价五成收购，数量多多益善，凡有同行清仓，都可此价交易，数量不限。康少大惊，只说：“如此天下余粮尽都汇集，如何处置？”张生便让其全部汇集小月港仓库，以待后用。又拿出200 万两银票，会同张家掌柜，一同办理此事。  
前些时日，小月港与海岛之上，已然建立多座大型仓库，位置隐秘，并有专人守卫。  
高岳父年事渐高，也不欲出海，就把高家船行，转给张生，他凭借在北国的土地田产，各种买卖，已是巨富，足以挥霍。

一日，媚儿前来通府，婉柔喜欢双插，便就去了。 张生在庭院里，操那媚儿小嘴。吸吮舔咬，射了口喷，媚儿跪着吃了。突然接到通府拜贴，落款只说乱云岗飞虎庄阮家。这张生不知来历，便请教媚儿详细。媚儿看了，笑道：“竟是他家。“又解释一番。  
原来，这阮家原有兄弟三人，都善舞枪弄棒，后来在百余里外乱云岗建立山寨，叫飞虎寨，做些黑道买卖。是个江湖豪强。  
前几年，官兵征剿，破了山寨，兄弟大半阵亡，阮大郎，阮二郎都战死了，只剩下这老三，逃了出去。后来，不知他使了什么路数，得了朝廷赦令，入了籍当回百姓。因山寨破了，阮家的女眷都被卖成窑姐，阮三都寻回做了自己老婆。因这些做过山贼，又做过窑姐的女人各个性情豪野，便兴了通府之念，也让她们有个去处。 可这些富贵通府之家都畏惧他家，都不敢来往。 只有赵家父子，最爱吃鲜果嫩桃，肯与他家通府，阮家女人性子虽然粗野了些，但与男人相好倒是愿意，伺候男人尽心尽力的。  
阮三郎只会做些黑道买卖，不会做正当生意，这几年间，几乎把老本快赔光了。就与赵家合伙入股，凭着些江湖威望，做些女肉生意。  
媚儿解释完，又道：“我伺候过阮家三郎，虽说是江湖人物，但却挺仗义和善的，因破山寨时受了伤，身体不太好 。男女之事上倒不强，这阮家通府，一是给女人找去处 。二是结交些商贾富户，寻些门路，好做生意。 只是这圈中都怕他，不敢与来往，他倒烦恼呢。 你若肯与他家通府，阮家倒是高兴哩。”  
张生稍一犹豫，把通府拜贴允了，与来人定了规矩，那人告辞而去。  
媚儿见了，笑道：“既如此，我便快些逃了，怕见了那阮白白。”说罢，就笑着告辞了。  
过了几个时辰，忽听马蹄声响，竟然是二个女郎起着快马飞奔而来，一人红衣红马，一人白衣白马，好像两朵云彩一般，远远的飘了过来。  
快马女郎来到府门，看清府名，翻身下马，把马儿拴在马桩，拍门闯进府中。  
两女提着马鞭，也不理仆役纠缠，直奔厅上，见了张生，不施万福礼，白衣女只是拱了拱手，说道：“你就是张府的张大相公？”  
张生魂穿此处后，就没见过这样女子，只觉得甚为有趣，说道：“正是在下。”  
那两个女人上看下看，围着他转了几个圈，仔细的打量了张生一番。白衣女郎笑道：“倒是个年轻的。”然后大喇喇的往椅子一坐，马鞭往茶台上一扔，看见张生的茶碗里倒有些茶水，竟也不客气，拿来喝了一口，然后说道：“我俩是乱云岗飞虎庄的，你看我俩俊不俊，可愿和我俩相好。”  
张生只觉得有趣，就故意用手指抬起那女郎的粉脸，端详了一番，笑着说：“你长得真好看，爱上你了怎么办？”  
白衣女郎一愣，歪头笑了，说道：“你这人倒有趣。”又转头对红衣女郎说：“就在他家吧。”红衣女郎点了点头。  
那白衣女郎说道：“我叫个阮白白，是阮家小妹。 这是我家四娘子，叫个杨红花。”又眉毛一挑，说道：“你把你家娘子也请来看看，长得好不好看，能不能和我三哥相配。”  
张生想了想，请了巧娘出来，阮白白围着转了一圈，说道：“倒是个细皮嫩肉，长相标致的。”巧娘没见过这样的，心里有些害怕，不肯去了。张生温声解劝几句，阮白白却说：“你这小娘子，怕甚。和我三哥相好，他又不吃了你，只吃你小穴罢了。”说完，自己倒是哈哈大笑了起来。  
见巧娘害怕，张生又唤了晴荷来，与她作伴。有了晴荷在身旁，巧娘心定许多，就应允了，每人又带了二个随身女婢，便要出门。  
哪知，那阮白白大喊一声：“慢着!” 众人一起吃惊看着她，却不知道她何意。  
她指着众多女人，说道：“我家就来2人，你家这么多人去，不合规矩。传了出去，又说我家山贼欺人了。 不成，不成。”  
张生笑道：“我家就巧娘、晴荷2个人去，剩下的都是伺候的丫鬟，你哥哥爱玩就玩了去，没了这些人伺候，娘子们可不会出门。”  
阮白白摇着脑袋说：“可怪来哉！你们这富户，出个门还这么多人伺候，真是麻烦。”又说：“这是你家愿意的，可别说是我家欺负人，骗了你去。”  
张生哭笑不得，只好说：“不骗，不骗。”说罢，送巧娘和晴荷出府，上了马车。  
把夫人们送上马车，又安慰一番，这才转身回到厅上，那阮白白看见张生回来了，秀眼一翻，说：“我俩饿了，你家难道不管饭？”  
张生无奈，只能传膳。没过一会，上了一桌上等宴席 。两个女郎也不客气，大马金刀坐下，上来便吃，还吃了许多酒水，张生在一旁作陪，与她们闲聊。  
阮白白闲聊说起。原来这四娘子早先是他大哥的小妾，后来山寨破了，被官兵捉去兵营，日夜轮奸，做了营女，过了几月，才被卖到窑子当窑姐。被三哥寻了回去做了小妾。这阮白白遭遇也差不多，做过营女，数月之后，卖成了窑姐，后被哥哥寻回。这阮白白与杨红花年纪相仿，都二十三岁，这阮白白倒是先后嫁过二、三次人，都是山寨里的弟兄，可都死了。  
阮白白踩着椅子，端着酒碗，一饮而尽，说道： “最后一个男人，叫个鲁大壮，也是山上的兄弟，本来家里还有个老婆，叫刘大丫，长得也不孬。 我跟鲁大壮相好，这刘大丫不干，就和她打架抢男人，后来打着打着，就和好了，还一起伺候鲁大壮，大丫姐是个最会吸精伺候男人的。结果官兵来了，破寨时与鲁大壮散了，也不知他是生是死，刘大丫长的好，做营女时，大兵都去弄她，听说也被卖了窑姐，大哥找了很多妓院，现今都没找到。  
杨红花一拍桌子，嚷道：“你别说这些遭污事儿，今天来找男人相好，没的烦心！！来，咱划拳，输了的脱衣服。”  
划了几轮拳，几个人的衣服就都没了，杨红花吃酒，满脸红霞，用手拍了拍张生的阳具，笑着说：“货倒是蛮大，不知道滋味如何？”  
阮白白笑着说：“那我就先来尝尝。”说罢，就用嘴给张生吃了进去，吞吞吐吐，吸吮阳具。杨红花见了，也挤进来来一起咬 ，两个舌头尖都挑逗张生的肉棒，张生鸡巴硬挺挺了，张生笑问：“你俩谁先挨操？”阮白白自告奋勇，说道：“我先来。”  
阮白白分开了双腿，露出阴户来，只说，“放马过来，且看看有多少能耐。”  
张生笑笑，也不说话，挺棍入穴，一贯到底，阮白白先是一声惊呼，然后说：“倒是粗硬，搞到花心了。” 张生不管，狠狠的来回操，那阮白白哼哼呀呀的叫了起来。抽插了一会儿，阮白白在他耳边低声说：“我当过营女窑姐的，这穴整日被男人插磨，想把我弄泄了身可是不容易。” 那张生想了一想，转身起来，在床下小木盒里取了一物，乃是羊眼圈，四周带毛，他套在阳具之上，挺了鸡巴又次入穴。  
这羊眼圈可是女人克星，果然，只抽插了一会，那阮白白受不了了，问：“这是什么东西，居然有毛，刮着里面，实在太痒。”  
张生大力抽插，又过了一会，阮白白终于来了高潮，只喊道：“我来了，我来了，你那什么东西，把我搞来了高潮。”说罢，双脚一挺，小穴里喷出大量淫水，竟然泄了。  
阮白白让他把鸡巴退了出去，与杨红花说：“四嫂子你来吧，他不知弄了什么东西，弄到我高潮了。又麻又痒的，好强烈。  
杨红花也撅了屁股，露出穴菊来，只说：“来吧，看看是什么。”张生没入菊，先从背后插穴，一挺进入，不断抽插。果然，那羊眼圈毛刮这穴肉，又痒又麻，只一会，杨红花也受不了，撅着屁股高潮了。说道：“这东西好厉害，我出水了呀。你肉棒上带毛，刷着穴太痒了。”  
张生把杨红花翻了身，双腿分开，把肉棒挺进小穴里，控制好节奏，不停的抽插来回。  
那杨红花只觉得，越插越痒，越痒越插，不断反复，高潮来了就没停过，一波挨一波，一浪接一浪。最后终于，来了一个大爆发。她一激灵，整个身子像硬了一般，不断哆嗦。杨红花紧紧按住张生的屁股，让粗长的肉棒深深的插进去，她的穴里出了大量的水，一股一股的喷射，竟然像射精一般。  
“你个死王八，你个绿帽鬼，操死我了，操死我了” 杨红花挺直了身子，不断喃喃自语。  
张生放过了杨红花，她已经瘫软不起。大鸡巴怒挺，向着阮白白，她仔细看了看张生带的东西，问了清楚，只笑道：“你们这帮读过书的相公，玩姑娘还带着花样。你看看，四嫂被你插的死去活来。”说罢，自己掰开腿，又说：“我们这做过营女窑姐的都受不了，你家水嫩嫩娘子，怎么受的住你插？一会插我的时候别太狠，受不了呢。”  
那张生岂能善了，入了穴，就狠狠插起来，也不管阮白白如何求饶哀告，只是不断抽插，那阮白白一开始是求，再来是骂，最后是哭，然后就不断打着激灵，身体已经被连续强烈的高潮弄到不行，竟然昏了过去。  
张生见阮白白晕了，便又来插杨红花，那杨红花骂道：“你个死王八，把小姑操死了，又来操我，要弄死人呀。” 敌不过张生又把肉棍挺进小穴里，只一边捶打，一边挨插，捶打的力量越来越小，最后变成搂抱，不断的献吻。颤声说：“亲郎君，亲郎君，你摘了那东西射我吧，我被你奸死了，你捅到我魂里了，捅到我想死呀。”  
受不了杨红花的求告，张生就摘了眼圈毛，也松了精关，插了她几十下，一股热汤喷了进去。那杨红花直挺挺的受着精喷，一抽一抽的，呢喃说：“又粗又大，又多又烫，爱死你了，我想做你老婆，一辈子挨你插。”  
一喷完毕，张生稍微休息了一下。看那阮白白醒了，又套上眼圈毛，准备进攻。那阮白白被弄的死去活来，连续高潮，已经怕怕了，看张生还来，吓的直躲，只说：“莫待那东西，莫待那东西。我被你插死了。我要死了。”  
张生不管，把挣扎的阮白白大腿分开，又挺进她的身体里。  
阮白白咬着牙受了，搂着张生说：“你要我死吗？要插死我吗？”  
张生笑着点了点头，说：“就是让你欲仙欲死啊。 ”说罢，又开始不停抽插。  
杨红花过来，附耳告诉阮白白，他喜欢求射。阮白白马上搂着张生，不断告饶求射。后来只说：“你饶了我吧，射我一炮，我嫁给你，让你天天喷我，好不好。” 又说：“你是我见过最猛的男人，鸡巴插进的太深了，都到肚子里了，射进去一定爽，你摘了那东西，射给我吧。”张生喜欢女人求射，看那阮白白喊的动情，就把眼圈毛摘了，只把肉棒插进洞，送了精关，连续捅了十几下，就在穴内喷射了。阮白白抱紧张生，受了喷射，对他说：“你太猛了，被你玩死了。  
张生射干净了，又来操杨红花的后菊，这次倒没带眼圈毛，插了半晌，又换阮白白的屁眼来插。冲撞了良久，才射给她。然后操穴操菊操嘴，等有了射意，塞在杨红花的嘴里，给她口爆。那杨红花含着精，吐给阮白白。阮白白张口接了，直接吃了下去。  
接下来这几天，2个女人的嘴穴菊都不断受插挨喷，饶是身体强悍，都起不来床，穴菊红肿，疼痛不已。临行前，已经骑不得马了，只能套了车来走，把马慢慢的牵回去。  
等巧娘和晴荷回家来，却只说没挨甚操，那阮三郎身体不好，只是轻轻的插射了一次，就完事儿了。剩下的其余女孩都没碰，倒是不断的问南洋之事，说自己不懂生意，只想挣些银钱，养活一大家子孤儿寡母。再一问，原来这阮三甚有义气，把从前战死的兄弟的女人孩子，都接到一起，在昔日乱云岗飞虎寨下建立了一个飞虎庄，只是养活这许多人，着实不易。  
张生深感其义气，有心相助，便从产业里，拨出一部分田庄店铺，送给了这阮三，哪知阮三郎甚是骄傲， 并不接受，只是说，无功不受禄，不能要这财产，若想帮忙，就指一条明路，全家感激。张生便告其南洋贸易窍门，但这阮三郎身体不好，不能出海，只能商量合伙入股，张生便让其多购远洋货船，准备本钱，只待时机合适，张生带船出海。  
阮家有意，让小妹阮白白嫁给张生，一则显示合伙诚意，有个托付。二则也让阮小妹有个归宿。张生考虑一番，就同意了。  
过了几日，阮家吹吹打打送来红轿子，打开轿门，竟是2个穿喜服的，竟是杨红花也跟着来了，她说：“阮三郎把那些孤儿寡母全娶了，身体还不好，轮班行房，一年都碰不着她，守活寡还不如当窑姐呢。”就跟着阮白白一起来了，娶一个也是娶，娶二个当送一个。  
娶了这二位做过山贼的女侠，府里顿时热闹起来，这2人先弄了个火枪场，天天长式火枪、短式火枪的放，震天声响。被全家怒诉禁止后，又搞了个演武场，十八般兵器，石锁石杠，飞刀飞镖，好不热闹。  
阮白白和杨红花特别好奇阿菲丽加与爱玛，听说过是西洋女爵，但语言不同，相貌不同，着实好奇。这西洋女孩吃不惯中餐，都是躲在西洋楼里做西餐自己吃。 阮杨二人求了张生，带她们进去也吃了一次，结果吃不惯，但却更好奇了。为了满足她们的好奇心，张生进行了几次同床活动，让巧娘，晴荷、晴梅也来，中洋女孩同床共枕，甚至互舔穴菊，又拿了些淫具，让她们互插互玩，经过几次的活动，她们明白除了语言外貌外，身体没啥不同的。

有过了月余，张生计算了时日，便要出海，家中女人，也都嚷着一起同行，张生无奈，只好应允。  
收购粮食，犹如潮水一般，涌入仓库，张生无奈，只能又建构数座巨型仓库，这才放下，预计再过一月，收购之粮，就全部入库，时机合适一起倒入海岛库房。  
与康家结算，尚余80余万两，这康家一进一出，赚了不少，同行转手，也有不少通路钱，已然是发了一笔横财。又听说张生在北国，还有海量货品，要运来武朝，显然是笔大买卖，便来与张生商量，要代为发售  
张生行程在即，只说回来再议，又委托了康家，齐家，联合采购了一批行销南洋紧俏商品，运到小月港。  
到了小月港，那阮家货船也到了，都编进船队，一同上了货，便往南洋开去。  
行非一日，海途奔波。行海之间，遭遇风暴，折损几艘货船，才到了麻六甲。  
刚到麻六甲，张生感觉就被人盯上，果然，刚到庄园，便有人拜访，竟然是新总督大人。  
原来，新任总督大人，见老总督挣了海量钱财，眼红了，只问：“张爵士，什么时候还搞行动，总督府必然全力配合。”  
张生苦笑，只能解释，那次黄金生丝之事，已然让本地富户商铺，很多破产，此时元气未复，既便想圈钱，也无从圈起。  
张生建议，可在武朝，北国，高丽，倭国内，宣传招商，同时辅以免税、优惠贷款等政策，张生愿意把上次收购的店面庄园拨出一些，交给殖民地政府出售，活跃经济，快则一年半载，慢则二三年，必然恢复经济，然后，才能有后话。  
总督大人很高兴，委任张生为招商官兼经济顾问。 并暗示自己目前政治困难，急需财政支持，张生无奈，只能拿出100万金苏，作为政治献金，表示支持。  
总督大人很满意，表示自己要向帝国政府申请，授予张生殖民地荣誉男爵，又问，目前有什么能发财的生意，想与张生一起做。  
张生心念一动，便提起，自己有门路，能销售大量火器火炮，军事物资。只是目前市场数量稀少，价钱昂贵。殖民地政府内存有大量武器，雷克迪亚商会也有很多储存，如果全部倒卖出来，倒是能挣大钱。  
二人商议了一番，张生咬牙给了高价钱，让总督大人赚的肥肥的，只要求：把殖民地政府和雷克迪亚商会的商船和战舰全部都租赁下来。  
总督贪心不足，要信给在印度的贵族同窗，他在东印度公司的枪械制造厂，手中有大量武器。张生装作一副委屈样貌，只说，给总督大人的价钱，完全是赔钱出货，若是从印度来的如此大量货物，只能6成收购。  
二人又是一番讨价还价，张生用8成收购，总督象征性收取船舰租赁费1万苏，又答应给张生免税，保举阿菲丽加，帝国殖民地女侯爵头衔，当然只是荣誉头衔， 殖民地政府一钱不花，反倒每年收取1万金苏的服装佩剑的费用。不过阿菲丽加（伊莎贝尔）的一堆假凭据， 倒是换成了一堆真凭据。  
送走总督大人，张生心情极好，这批火枪火炮，弹药物资，只要买对地方，立刻便身价百倍，甚至更多。 只是还要筹谋，张生把自己的想法，用密语写了，差人乘快船，到北国交给高掌柜，又让他在辽东小北港偏僻之处，修建数座巨型仓库，以备后用。这高掌柜当初发了大财，还当了官，如今还在北国财政次官的位置上，正好有用。  
第二日，总督大人立刻着手派人，准备前往印度。 张生闻听，感觉是个机会，便也选派一些掌柜，挑了一些快船，载满南洋特产，试着去印度建立商业据点，一方面为武器提供船运，另一方面，尝试是否能开辟商路。 张生也利用这段期间，在南洋休息一番。  
张生前番在南洋炒黄金生丝，手中存了大量土地庄园，店铺船行。在麻六甲城外，就有座宽敞豪奢的庄园，一干人等，便住了进去。  
婉柔、马苏里、哈迪雅本来就是本地人，回到家乡，甚是高兴。好像几只小燕子，跑出去看望家人朋友，随船甚多武朝特产，正好分给亲朋。  
阿菲丽加和爱玛，在本地也有朋友，故此也很高兴，带着礼物，坐着西洋马车出门了。  
巧娘、晴荷晴梅，阮白白，杨红花，香露儿等第一次来，看什么都新鲜，围着锦云，问这问那。  
初一、十五给了晴荷晴梅，她俩本来就是赵家来的，跟了旧主也算应当。原本梦烟，凝荷，怜月，念云都是齐家来的，都跟着香露儿的，但香露儿觉得丫鬟太多了，而锦云身边的香巧和雪雁，都跟着托玛尔走了，剩下的都不得力，就把梦烟，凝荷给了锦云，正好这两个丫鬟也能通府的，跟了锦云，自然也高兴。  
众人在庄园内安顿下来，锦云要给巧娘，晴荷晴梅开开眼界，央告着张生去“玫瑰沙龙”见世面。 阮白白、杨红花在逛街时，看见西洋产新式六管火绳枪，还有许多新奇火器，高兴快疯了，都买了下来，正在一偏僻之处试枪，就顾不得什么男人了。香露儿从不去通府，只是和怜月，念云一起出门，买些新鲜胭脂之类。  
初一，十五，梦烟，凝荷也想去，各自找了主子央告。张生无奈，只得准了。女人们欢欣雀跃，又去街上，采买大衣配饰，面纱头饰。锦云把里面，男女淫乱，西洋男人多么粗壮，绘声绘色的讲了，听的女人们，面红耳赤，心神动摇。  
女人们外穿大衣，内里赤身，精心打扮，娇艳美丽，坐上马车，到了“玫瑰沙龙”所在庄园。  
“玫瑰沙龙”的主办者，提尔斯先生看见张生带着众多美丽的女伴，前来参加聚会，非常惊喜，也非常兴奋。这些年轻美貌的女孩，必定是聚会大受欢迎的。以往为了平衡数量，提尔斯先生不得不偷偷从妓院中雇佣一些女孩子，那些粗野的女人， 无法提供良好的氛围。而大方的张先生，居然能为聚会提供如此众多年轻貌美的女孩，这定然能让聚会的男人们发疯。提尔斯先生甚至心中升起计划，下次要准备“神秘东方女孩”主题，入场费要加倍。  
张生诧异的发现，获得免入场费的待遇，且会员也提高到黄金级别。  
前番下南洋，锦云没少尝过西洋男人，小声的与众女交代了注意事项，便进了会场。  
会场之中，早已经各自为战，昏暗的灯光下，男女用力交合的声音，弥漫整个房间。几个新鲜女郎的到来，立刻引起了在场男士的注意，纷纷前来邀请加入。  
锦云来过几次，有了经验，暂且拒绝邀请西洋男人，先和巧娘，晴荷晴梅等人边走边说，介绍规矩和经验。  
在场的男士之中，张生突然看到一位熟人，竟然是洛克，他正侧躺，从背后捏着一个西洋姑娘的乳房，那姑娘抬着大腿，让他下面的肉棍，进进出出，正在快活。  
张生上前与他打了招呼，洛克看见他带的这些漂亮女人，便放开了西洋姑娘，口中与张生说话，眼睛却不住的盯女人们着看。  
锦云挨过几次洛克的喷射，便也笑着过来打招呼，转头向巧娘，晴荷晴梅几个，笑着说：“这西洋老头阳物大，操起女人来又深又强，差劲点的小伙子，都比不上呢。”几个女人掩嘴笑，洛克听不懂汉话，也不知道说些什么，只是也对她们微笑，腰间的肉棒，粗挺挺的直立。  
张生让晴荷晴梅两个丫头，去舔洛克肉棒，其余的也都各自开心去。这2个小丫头，就笑嘻嘻的跪下，一个在前面吃肉棒，另一个在后面舔肛门。洛克也招呼了自己的女伴，一个叫做艾琳的年轻姑娘过来，也来吃张生的肉棒。  
艾琳的口技厉害，不一会居然把张生吃出精汤来，口爆在嘴里，直接吃了下去。那边，洛克侧躺从后背把晴梅的小腿抬高，粗大的肉棒塞了进去，晴荷在前面，轻吸着他的卵蛋，随着一起动。  
张生重新把艾琳双腿分开，大肉棒一贯到底，大力抽插，艾琳搂着张生脖子，不断迎合，让他不断深入。 艾琳五官精致，亚麻色头发，灰色眼睛，乳房圆润，腰肢柔软，与东方女人含蓄温柔不同，她热情如火，异常主动，每次都用力按着张生的屁股，大力深入。张生给她弄的舒服，就送了精关，一阵猛喷，这姑娘也随着喷射，来了高潮。  
正当张生还在艾琳身上回味热吻。巧娘捂着小穴，来找张生，直说：“遇到了怪物，相公快去看看吧。”  
张生起来，随着巧娘而去，巧娘边走边说：“碰到个怪老头，厉害的很，女人上去没几下就高潮了，下都下不来，不断的泄身子。”  
走到面前，只见锦云被一个干瘦精黑的老头按着，一根黑鸡巴塞进锦云的小穴里，这黑瘦老头也没怎么抽动，那锦云却涨红着脸，搂着老头的脖子，不断的抽搐，片刻就来了高潮，四肢紧抱，但不一会就又开始抽搐，再次高潮。  
锦云一向性技高超，居然此次遇到克星，弄得她死去活来。巧娘在一旁小声说道：“这老头甚是怪异，他的肉棒并不特别大，但好像自己会动，一直搞女人最敏感的地方，他的肉棒进去，片刻女人就会高潮，然后就一波一波的来，停都停不下来。”  
张生看锦云已经被奸淫的死去活来，怕她出事儿，连忙前去制止，奈何语言不通，只能让梦烟去替换，那老头看见梦烟来了，就放下瘫软的锦云，换了梦烟来操，刚插进去梦烟小穴，梦烟就一声怪叫，满脸潮红，不断颤抖，然后四肢紧抱，居然这就来了。  
张生询问旁人，此人的来历。原来这黑瘦老头来自印度，乃是巴姆教的教主，号称巴姆大宗师。这个巴姆教倡导男女交合，达到天人合一境界。在印度信徒众多，这次是来东南亚弘法的。  
这位巴姆大宗师轮番奸淫了许多女人，无论东方西方女郎，无不在胯下死去活来，这黑瘦老头并不射精，真令人目瞪口呆。  
晴荷晴梅不服，也上去体验一番，不多时，便浑身瘫软的被抬下来，据她俩说，与巴姆大宗师交合，仿佛进入另一种境界。一个高潮比一个高潮强烈，好似进了天堂一般。  
稍有恢复的锦云，也感觉非同一般，分析是药，针，香，技巧的共同作用。寻思聚会之后，定然要对这巴姆教深入了解一番。  
聚会结束后，锦云巧娘等忙着清理身体里，各种男人的精液。提尔斯先生则找到张生，诚挚的希望，张生和女伴们继续出席以后的聚会。提尔斯心中盘算，依照她们的相貌，一定能引起轰动，大赚上一笔。  
“玫瑰沙龙”是颇为著名的聚会，因此消息极为灵通，提尔斯先生提供了几条消息，作为友好的表示。  
其中一条，引起了张生的兴趣，前些时日，孟加拉海大风暴，雷克迪亚商会的主要竞争对手，沃尔克联盟的舰队几乎全军覆没，16艘武装商船，只剩下一艘。情况悲惨。沃尔克联盟严密封锁消息，这是高级职员快活时，无意泄漏的。  
15艘货船的运载量，那是相当多的，无疑会对市场供求会产生影响。根据沃尔克联盟的商路来看，极可能是锡矿，香料和棉布，这三大产品。而不管损失了15船什么，都是影响市场价格的行为。  
过了几天，张生正在庄园里，与巧娘、香露儿行房，张生双手捏着香露儿的小乳房，巧娘含咬着阴囊，大肉棒往香露儿的嫩穴里灌进浓浓精汤，却正赶上有人前来回禀，有客人到访。  
巴姆大宗师前来拜访，张生不明他的来意，就穿好衣物，去往前厅。双方见礼，分宾主落座，这次大宗师是带着2个印度女弟子前来，其中一个会说些汉话。由她来翻译双方言语。  
双方寒暄一阵，巴姆大宗师说明来意，竟是来“化缘”或者说“鼓励捐献”的，而且一开口就是1000金苏。张生对这个巴姆教倒是一般般，但对巴姆的性爱技巧却极为感兴趣，二人便聊了起来。  
原来，这巴姆教就是这位巴姆大宗师创立，在印度颇有信众，一路东进，传到高棉、安南一带，却并不顺利，遇到当地官府的强力镇压，巴姆便利用西洋人的势力，极力对抗，伺机而动。这次跨海而来，主要是想在东南亚一带，传法教义。  
张生对巴姆的教义，兴趣缺缺，但对其两性欢爱造诣，极具兴趣。据巴姆大宗师所言，这套两性欢爱技巧和方法，是他根据古天竺多本高深经书，潜心研究，总结而成。是通往天乐世界的修炼法门。  
张生仔细分辨，耐心总结了一下，这个巴姆教，其实就是不反统治者，精神安抚被统治者，发明了一套爽乐的性爱方法，用年轻漂亮女孩子给权贵们享受，教义如何倒是其次，但高深的性爱方法，是极为厉害的。  
二人聊的高兴，巴姆大宗师提议，张生出资，全额资助东南亚巴姆教的发展基金，只要100万金苏，就可以成为东南亚黑衣宗师，统领整个东南亚巴姆教会。并且进一步暗示，一旦成为宗教领袖，对政治、经济的影响力，非同寻常。  
巴姆大宗师进一步表示，如果资助300万金苏，大宗师会在“大法会”上宣布，张生是“灵子大宗师”，具有崇高地位。并且保证，东南亚巴姆教会，永远接受“灵子大宗师”领导。派遣弟子指导教会建设，和灵修方法。  
张生还有些犹豫，屏风后的锦云却着了急。派了自己的贴身侍女，前来奉茶，寻机塞了张纸条，希望张生下来商议。  
张生回到堂内，与锦云商议了一番，这几日，锦云打听了巴姆教一些情形，便告之了张生，权衡利弊得失，这才回到堂上。  
巴姆与张生一番商议，张生愿意资助500万金苏，但要大宗师在“大法会”上宣布，张生是“灵子大宗师”和东南亚教会的“永久大宗师”，并且把艾西瓦娅神女，就是此次汉话翻译的女人，作为守护神女，转配给张生，并且许诺她挑选一些助手的权利。  
艾西瓦娅是锦云在玫瑰沙龙里见识过的，据说得到巴姆的真传，极为厉害。她皮肤白皙，卷发秀眼，美丽热情，极为擅长男女性技，是巴姆守护神女，在她的手段下，男人女人，都会进性爱天堂。  
美艳的艾西瓦娅，知道了这位年轻男人选中了她， 转配为守护神女，很是高兴，看着他的眼神，都能滴出水来。当即挑选了几个有能力的主师，作为建教主力。 又挑选了熟悉的几位年轻漂亮，技艺高超的神女，作为主师们的守护神女。  
张生付给巴姆一半金币，许诺等到“大法会”后，付清另一半。巴姆也没有异议，当即把艾西瓦娅留下，并表示，她所挑选的助手，回去后马上派遣过来。  
客气的送走巴姆大宗师，张生转回来，抱住艾西瓦娅，要试试她的厉害。这位身着莎丽的印度美女，嫣然一笑，搂着张生的脖子，用略生硬的汉话说道：“灵子大宗师，我会巴姆神术，可以帮助男人，征服很多女人，是很多很多女人。”  
锦云笑嘻嘻的进来，她深知艾西瓦娅的厉害，就张罗把家里的女人都召唤来，准备大干一场。  
艾西瓦娅先检查了张生的眼睛、皮肤、牙齿、骨骼结构，然后从自己的背包里，取出很多药物瓶罐，让张生躺下，用药物混合精油，涂抹全身，然后用灵巧双手，进行穴位按摩。张生被按的欲火焚身，正当拉着艾西瓦娅要泻火，艾西瓦娅却拿出一只瓷碗，从随身的小壶里，倒出浓浓的白色液体，甚为腥臭。张生正在皱眉，艾西瓦娅又找到一只小巧纯金葫芦罐子，从里面倒出几粒黑色小药丸，倒进白色液体中，摇晃片刻，那白色液体竟然逐渐透明起来，过不多时，白色液体竟然全部变成透明液体。  
艾西瓦娅微微一笑，生硬的说：“灵子大宗师，接下来请你不要慌张，这并不疼，而且很有好处。”说罢，她拿出一根银针，银针背后是长长一团须状之物，艾西瓦娅把须状物浸泡在透明液体中，银针轻轻刺进张生的阴囊一侧。  
张生吓了一跳，本欲反抗，奈何艾西瓦娅运针极快，不等张生反抗，已经运针完毕。张生只觉得一阵温热，那银针居然是中空的，透过须状之物，慢慢吸收透明液体。  
艾西瓦娅扶正张生的肉棒，对张生一笑，用不太流利的汉语说道：“大宗师，我要为你吸精，吸收药物。 你不要忍着，快速的射进我的嘴里，快快的好。”说罢，小嘴一张，含住张生的肉棒，吸吮起来。  
张生点了点头，有心防水，便抓住艾西瓦娅的头发，让她抬着小脸，看着张生，张生连着狠狠插了几次，便送了精关，一阵喷射。  
张生一喷射，艾西瓦娅连忙按住张生几个穴位，只见那碗里的透明液体，飞快的从银针吸进张生阴囊之内，张生感受一阵温热之物，进入体内，甚是舒服。  
张生把拿瓷碗里的透明液体，吸收了干干净净，艾西瓦娅笑着说：“大宗师的阴囊好能装阳精，这么多都被吸收干净了，恐怕下次要更多些吧。”  
艾西瓦娅取下银针，对张生说：“灵子大宗师，你可以开始了，导入的液体，是巴姆教秘药调制的，能够代替男子阳精，喷射给女人的。这么多的量，每个女人也都能分到不少。”  
张生点了点头，便抱起艾西瓦娅，放在床上，捉住她的双腿，分了开来，露出小穴来，然后扶助阳根，一贯而入，来回抽插起来。  
艾西瓦娅调整好姿势，扶着张生肩膀，颤抖着说： “大宗师，您不用紧张，导进好多精水，够您今晚使用了。这些女人口穴菊的轮流操射，也是尽够了。只是每次您都别太长时间，精水够用，但怕您磨着肉棒疼，”  
张生觉得有理，便不在硬挺，掐住艾西瓦娅的腰肢，快速抽插一会，便深抵花心，射出精水。  
这些导入了秘药调制精水，果然又浓又多，足足喷了好长一段时间，才算完毕。  
当晚，张生便仗着本钱厚，油水足，一个一个的女人，轮班操射，又觉得每个女人的口穴菊各有不同，也一个一个的射了进去。  
第二天，艾西瓦娅的挑选随从，都全部来到，还有几位神女，也是姿色惊人，性技高超，随后几天，艾西瓦娅安排，让张生轮流品鉴，果然各有滋味。有些男主师，都是派了传播教义的，见面就讨要建教经费，张生无奈，只得又拿出100万金苏，作为发展经费，让他们建立教会，贿赂当地官员，以及展示神迹之用。  
几日之后，巴姆大宗师举办盛大法会，宣布张生为“灵子大宗师”和东南亚教会的“永久大宗师”。举办完毕仪轨，巴姆派人索要余款，张生立刻付款。巴姆表示，10年内，东南亚教会不必奉献，10年之后，要每年总收入10%，作为奉献。  
趁这几天空闲，艾西瓦娅和其他神女们，和诸位主师们连续举办灵修法会。主师们性力强大，灵子家中女人也参与进来，每晚连续修炼，高潮不断，深刻体会了巴姆教奥义。主师神女们把一些性爱法门，传授给诸女，尤其是锦云，本来就擅长养护男根之法，结合了巴姆教性爱之法，更是学贯中西。  
巴姆教派，不反对统治者，倡导穷困之人，共同生活，照顾老幼，互助互帮，同妻共财。更兼擅长医疗之术，颇能去痛治病。深受欢迎，教义宣称，两性之乐，乃是通往天乐世界法门，鼓励教众尽力媾合，越淫乱越接近天乐，女教徒成为神女，更是神职，不仅给钱财，还享受信众跪拜礼遇，神女们被传授淫技，喂服秘药。 除了给主师享用，还提供给达官显贵，换取一切特权。  
数日后，几位主师带着巨款辞行，神女们也都追随各自守护主师，同去传播解救奥义。艾西瓦娅神女，作为灵子大宗师的守护，要负责在灵子身边传播奥义，当然不能离开，不过郑重约定，要与灵子大宗师一起，定期去各地教会拜访，举办灵修法会，传播解救之法。锦云教徒因为虔诚学习，主师们宣布，成为见习神女，主师们争执守护职权，被灵子大宗师抢了回去，只好讨了几个有志成为神女的美貌婢女，作为守护神女，同去传教。

随后的“玫瑰沙龙”聚会，成了锦云等人的实验之地，让女人欲仙欲死的各种秘法，让男人不断爽喷的各种秘法，甚至结合护根之法，让男人连御多女，阳根挺立而无损伤的补阳方法，不一而足。  
那个沃尔克高级职员，名叫西莱尔先生，也是一个痴迷沙龙聚会的花花公子，只是受限钱财，不能尽兴。 锦云自然重点照顾了西莱尔，在她的手段下，西莱尔先生仿佛变成了性爱大王，一边又一边的征服女人们，这让他欣喜若狂，这名美丽神秘的东方美人，甚至资助了他很多金币，让他能不断参加这种昂贵奢侈的沙龙，代价是他必须为她提供一些有价值的情报。  
西莱尔先生终于没有能够抵挡诱惑，提供了绝密商业情报，在孟加拉海沉没的是15船的印度棉布。  
印度棉布，也叫印花布，是非常畅销的硬通货。 丝毫不啻于丝绸。而航线正是古吉拉特——巴达维亚 。第二天，张生就起身，赶往巴达维亚。  
到了巴达维亚，张生拜望曾经合作过的荷兰商会，荷兰商会成功的入股了生丝——丝织品贸易，获得了巨额利润。 按照合约，荷兰商会支付了今年的1%股份分红——300万金苏。  
张生也见到西莱尔先生，威逼利诱之下，又给了一大笔金钱后，买通他成为一个内线，获得了沃尔克联盟内部情报。  
沃尔克联盟情况相当危险，不仅资金短缺，而且面临重大违约，极可能面临巨额赔偿。目前，商会创始人老沃尔克先生，正在暗中出售资产，加快资金回笼。  
张生做出决定，命令张家舰队中，派几只最快的船，立刻出发，追赶跟随总督使者的那只舰队。让他们转向，全速开往加尔各答，到达后，大量购买指定品种的印度花布。加尔各答是集散地，虽没有古吉拉特便宜，但估计也能购买齐全。又张家商会的掌柜们，再准备20余艘大型货船，驶往加尔各答。  
老沃尔克先生现在还有一丝指望，是快速获得贷款，或去加尔各答采购，或者就在本地采购，只要不付巨额的赔偿款，就还有希望。  
平心而论，沃尔克联盟资产优良，经营妥善，有很大的机会，获得贷款，挺过这次劫难。不过张生打算收购沃尔克联盟商会，他看上了沃尔克在印度和东南亚的各地优质店铺和利润丰厚的商业路线。  
张生把沃尔克商船沉没的消息，暗暗传了出去，并且散布很多内部资料，这些内部资料有真有假，很难辨别，但明确显示沃尔克联盟资不抵债，即将面临破产。  
各家银行，经过上次的连贷融资，套空黄金之后，蒙受重大损失，虽然后期的三家坐庄，炒作各类商品，又大大的赚了一把，相互平衡，略有赚头，但实则已经谨慎对待风险，严格放贷。听闻了沃尔克面临重大风险，还有流传的即将破产的内部资料，都不约而同的拒绝了贷款。  
这时，一个私人放贷者，找到了沃尔克联盟，提出用沃尔克全部股份作为抵押，借出资金。利息还算合适，但还款时间却极为紧张。老沃尔克先生隐约闻到了一丝阴谋的味道，不由得谨慎起来。  
但是，沃尔克联盟抛售资产的计划，极为不顺。在一些地方，有人在低价出售，扰乱市场，这导致资金回笼缓慢，且贬值严重。  
市面上有针对沃尔克联盟的谣言，甚至有一些半真半假的内部资料，还有极为不顺利的资产出售，老沃尔克先生隐约感觉，有阴谋存在。  
街上的谣言，让签订合同的订货方，也恐慌起来，他们纷纷打听情况，舰队是否沉没，沃尔克联盟是否资不抵债。甚至很多订货方为了规避风险，已经在出售合同，防止自己血本无归。  
更加危险的是，印度棉布的价格，一路飙涨。一匹价格由5金苏到了10金苏。沃尔克内部会议中，有人指出，如果还不获得资金，那么无论去加尔各答，还是本地收购，都为时已晚，沃尔克会因为违约，而被迫支付违约金，甚至被拍卖抵债。  
最后，沃尔克咬牙决定，向私人放贷者借贷资金，接受放贷条件。在签约时刻，老沃尔克先生觉得自己已经进入了陷阱，但如今已经别无选择，只能祈祷上帝。  
接下来的戏码，似曾相识。首先是有人大规模采购印度棉布，价格飞涨。价格涨到离谱后，沃尔克尚存一丝希望，去联系多家船行，租赁船只，去往印度。结果，与他隐约担心的一样。一半船行，只说不租。还有一些说，已经被人提前租走。少部分能租的，不是船只太小，就是难以远航。  
接下来，沃尔克找寻各种机会，一方面找船，一方面找寻本地印度棉布货源。但都无可奈何的碰了壁，时间一天天过去，沃尔克绝望的发现，破产已经无可避免了。  
焦头烂额之际，沃尔克联盟接到张家商会的购并要求。沃尔克觉得自己像块牛排，已经料理完毕，准备上菜了。其实，就在贷款几天后，老沃尔克就已经调查出背后主谋的情报。不过，一切已经为时已晚。他只能眼睁睁的走进了绝路。  
沃尔克先生原本以为，张生会利用手中贷款合同和订货合同，双管齐下，让商会破产，然后低价购入。 但看张生现在提出了购并，想来是看上了沃尔克的优良资产和利润丰厚的商业航路。  
靠着这些仅有的筹码，老沃尔克先生给自己争取到500万金苏的养老金，代价是帮助张生稳定商会，配合行动。张生许诺，以后的商会仍然叫沃尔克联盟，聘请老沃尔克先生，作为名誉会长，每年10万金苏的薪水。于是，双方不动声色的暗地里完成了签约交接。  
数日后，沃尔克联盟宣布，商会获得了重大融资，为了坚定订货方信心，还展示了一张大额银行存款单据，且得到了银行的证明。然后决定，为了避免违约带来的巨大损失，决定采购本地印度棉布。  
一石激起千层浪，本地印度棉布价格立刻上涨，第一天，一匹30金苏，棉布商们趁机出售了库存，哪知第二天更加高涨的价格一匹50金苏，让他们纷纷后悔。等到第三天，更是突破了80金苏。  
棉布商纷纷去外地采购，居然发现，一则附近各地，印度棉布也价格高涨，二则各家船行，船只紧张，只能排队等待。  
沃尔克联盟表示，为了不承担巨额违约金，决定用120金苏的价格收购，但却发现，市面上有人用150金苏的价格，在不限量购买。  
剧烈的上涨价格，引来了几只鲨鱼。雷克迪亚商会、荷兰商会等大商会也被高利润吸引。一方面，他们利用所属舰队，立刻赶往印度，采购棉布。另一方面，一天一个高价，终于忍不住贪心，也跳了进来。  
张生立刻感受到了强大的力量，市场上棉布价格几乎翻着跟头往上走，看来有鲨鱼进来了。张生秘密的派出第二舰队，去往印度。  
而此时的棉布价格，已经涨到近1000金苏，但仍然继续看涨，数日之内，就突破2000苏大关。各种资金，都忍不住参与进来，一起拉高价格。其实，他们知道这是击鼓传花，有人必死，但贪婪欲望是强大的，稍试水温后，都忍不住下场。  
这些大户加入，自然与众不同，印度棉布的价格，很快从每匹2000金苏，疯狂上涨。到3000金苏。沃尔克联盟竭力的摇旗呐喊，助涨声势。就在这时，张家商会的印度棉布到货了。半夜秘密进了仓库。  
眼见沃尔克即将合约到期，雷克迪亚与荷兰商会的棉布舰队，却还在路上，两家商会都舍不得结束这场棉布盛宴，各自私下接触沃尔克联盟，都表示愿意承担违约金，让棉布价格继续涨上去。沃尔克联盟拿出3亿金苏的违约合同，把这两家商会吓了一跳，于是就想找订货商收购合同，却各方打听，始终没有消息。两家协商了一下，咬着牙一家一半，付了违约金，要求是，沃尔克必须严格安装命令发布消息。  
张生在6000金苏的价格上，清空了所有库存，因为他已经知道，2家商会的运输商船队，已经采购了大批棉布，马上要到了。  
这几日，市面上大量的出售，让雷克迪亚和荷兰商会，心惊肉跳。这是有人在清仓，把花传到了自己手上。  
2家商会，动用了所有可用的流动资金，勉强稳定了价格。现在的问题是，现在谁来当下一个传花人。又一番大力表演后，2家商会隐约感觉不妙，明显市场上后劲乏力，只有几个中等商会进来，却吃不了太多。  
又过了十几天，雷克迪亚和荷兰商会已经心急如焚，手中大量高价棉布被套牢，不知如何解套。只能不断催促沃尔克联盟，释放各种消息，刺激市场，争取更多投机商加入。  
张家舰队的第二次从印度回来，但是棉布在市面上基本是有价无市，价格还在7000金苏的高价上飘着。 但没人买，也没人卖。张生进来，自然是要来砸场子的。  
6800金苏，1000匹。立刻有人收购。  
6800金苏，3000匹。还是有人收购  
6800金苏，5000匹。喊了许久，还是有人收了。  
6800金苏，8000匹。终于没了动静。  
然后，是6500。。。6300。。。6000。。。  
印度棉布的崩溃，几乎是一天发生的。第二天，市场上涌出了许多棉布，中小投机商纷纷割肉交易。  
几天内，棉布价格从惊人的7000金苏掉到了5金苏的正常价格，甚至还有更低的。  
张生在2金苏的价格上，又开始大量回收。但市场上，哀嚎成片，血流成河。  
张生稍微算了一下，第一次，6000金苏抛售时，大约进账5亿。第二次，砸场抛售，大约进账3亿。违约金赔偿3亿。而前期收购，租赁船只，进货等，用了大约不到1亿金苏，此番大约进账10亿多金苏，还加上一个沃尔克联盟商会。  
雷克迪亚和荷兰商会遭受了重大损失。荷兰商会接触沃尔克联盟，商讨出售股份2成，换取资金2亿金苏流动资金。 一番讨价还价，激烈争吵，双方达成协议，沃尔克联盟收购3成股份，支付2亿金苏。  
雷克迪亚商会的问题更严重，但他不愿意向沃尔克低头，而是找到张家商会，提出出售股份，方案居然是2成股份，4亿金苏。张生在雷克迪亚有线报，商会短期内没有4亿，就面临破产清算。  
张生给出2个方案：第一种，4亿金苏换取7成股份。第二种，以全部股权为抵押，向张生借高利贷。但利息及还款时间非常紧张。同样是一番讨价还价，雷克迪亚商会选择，接受4亿换6成股份的条件，但要求张生紧急提供一笔2000万金苏的无息短期借款。条件谈妥后，洛克爵士代表董事会，面容沉痛的签了契约，但私下接受了张生的500万金苏的个人馈赠。  
在南洋诸岛，雷克迪亚商会受到佛朗机国的支持和保护，而沃尔克联盟商会则属于荷兰系势力，本来，这两家商会存在严重的竞争关系。张生只是在重要的地方，调整了一下，极大改善了2家利润状况。但在外人看来，这2家商会还是分属不同国家的竞争对手。  
雷克迪亚商会，是注册在佛朗机国的商业公司，名下各种贸易路线，最赚钱的是泉州——麻六甲线路，麻六甲——印度线路，以及利润最丰厚的泉州——马尼拉——墨西哥线路，这条线路，倒卖的是丝绸棉布等换取美洲白银。名义上这条线路是帝国专营，雷克迪亚商会只挣个运输费用，但仅是跟随走私，就已经让商会肥的流油。  
沃尔克联盟商会，是注册在荷兰的私人公司。名下最赚钱的线路，是印度——巴达维亚线路，泉州——巴达维亚线路。这2条线路，都和雷克迪亚商会存在强烈的竞争关系。  
荷兰商会，是注册在荷兰的股份公司，最近正在酝酿重新合并改组，效仿英印公司，合并组成：荷兰东印度公司。荷兰商会成功入股生丝——丝织品贸易，获得巨额利润。名下线路是巴达维亚——阿姆斯特丹，锡兰——阿姆斯特丹，主要经营香料贸易。  
这几家商会内，都有数量巨大的火器，销售武器，都怕卖给敌人，但销售至北国马尔罕等地，远在势力范围之外，又能赚钱，扩大影响，当然是好事。张生顺利的买空了几家商会的全部火器库存。又把佛朗机殖民地与荷兰殖民地的库存，各买走一半。  
张生把武器全部上舰，并且在几家商会内采购了大量南洋特产，木材，药材，矿石，香料，珍珠宝石，珊瑚西洋机械等物，连同低价收购的大量印度花布，一起装上货船。由于张生成为了这几家商会的大股东，采购这几家商会货品的价格大幅下降，利润空间更大。更为重要的是，几家商会的印度据点，提供大量消息，让张生商会进入印度，提供了契机。  
对于间谍西莱尔先生，张生赏了他一笔钱，就打发他回欧洲，这种吃里扒外的家伙，留在沃尔克联盟里，可不是什么好事儿。  
商战几月以来，陆续传来消息，各地巴姆教会建设顺利，主师们纷纷设立教场，不断传出各种神迹，某些地方已经创建共同社区。利用美丽女教徒，为达官显贵体验巴姆教，也获得很大成功，很多官员和富商，也加入了巴姆教，由此，巴姆教垄断了一些生意，控制一批人员。但时日尚短，尚未平衡财政、控制人心。  
各地教会纷纷要求追加资金，报上来合计总数300 万苏，艾西瓦娅觉得他们是虚报缺口，与张生商议，计划追加150万苏。 张生忙的焦头烂额，艾西瓦娅就代为巡视一圈，检查工作兼发放追加资金。回来报告，各地传教势头迅猛，某些已成立共同社区，一些见习神女，美丽动人，正在磨练灵修技巧，进步很快。  
艾西瓦娅带回几名见习神女，给张生灵修，虽然技巧尚且生疏，但新鲜软嫩，青春可人，也着实哄了不少精汤出来。巴姆教中，有灵修秘法，专门利用鲜嫩女孩，以交合之法，进补男人，这几个女孩，受了秘药，日日欢爱，张生倒是愈发强劲了。


	6. 第六章

这次船队规模巨大，本来张家商会的船只，已然规模不小，又加上从总督租赁货船和战舰，租赁商会的货船，总数百十余条船舰，合在一起，泊满港内，蔚为壮观。  
终于，总督倒卖英印公司武器的货船也到了，验完货品， 张生支付了剩余尾款，立刻升帆，起锚而去。  
船队缓缓北上，马尼拉港补给时，又加入了装满货品的荷兰商会和沃尔克联盟商会的大型货船。  
殖民地海军舰队司令官—佛朗西斯子爵阁下，告诉张生，这一带，原来有一支海贼团，极为强大，只是后来海盗头子死了，家里的儿子争夺不休，大海贼团四分五裂，变成许多小海盗，都不成气候，被各国一一击破。 听说这里最近又兴起一伙海盗，实力强盛，舰船众多。 如能剿灭，倒是功劳一件。  
为了激励士气，张生宣布付给舰船官兵双倍工资，并且，为了感谢佛朗西斯阁下，除了一笔10万金苏的感谢金外。阿菲丽加女侯爵阁下，也数度找子爵阁下“谈心”，后来了解子爵阁下更喜欢东方女性，张生又派出锦云等人，与子爵阁下“彻夜长谈”。只是子爵阁下怕引起战舰官兵不满，每次都去张生所在的民船偷欢，倒是不太方便。  
这几日，在艾西瓦娅的调整下，司令官阁下非常勇猛，今天陪“谈心”的，是晴荷晴梅和婉柔三个女人。 强壮的佛朗西斯阁下，展示了强大的冲击力和雄性能力，反复征服了这几名娇小东方女孩。而这几个女郎，娇吟婉转，各处受插，令司令官连续发炮， 几个娇女只能轮流承受，高潮迭起。  
婉柔聪明，因生在南洋，能说一点点弗朗机话，虽然不甚利索，但总能交流。便于那司令官承欢过程中，打听许多消息。张生觉得，此地海盗团亦商亦盗，乃是心腹大患，以后必生冲突，如今仗着殖民地海军军力壮大，不如趁机除去，免生祸患。  
诸女轮番上阵，挨个伺候，把那个司令官搞得浑身通泰，乐不思蜀。然后，张生出面，又拿出一笔重金，请求佛朗西斯司令官，为民除害，剿灭这伙海盗。  
这子爵阁下，见了黄灿灿的金子，又见了白花花的女子。自然神魂颠倒，无所不应。只是这伙海盗，神出鬼没，不知踪迹，要想剿灭，也绝非容易。  
这个活计落在了阮白白和杨红花的身上，这两女都做过山贼，虽说山贼和海盗还是不一样的，但逻辑还是颇能相通的。张生请她们收集情报，打探消息，找寻敌巢。给了她们许多金银珠宝作为经费，这才让她们离去。  
行船多日，到了小月港外海。张家船队，极为庞大，因此只能泊在外海，无法靠港， 舰队寻找到二个偏僻仓库岛，此时小月港里的粮食，已经倒运二座仓库岛上，便把船上的货物，用小船倒运，与粮食调换。火器火炮军事物资之船，并不倒货。张生又留了一些适合北方销售的南洋货品，但能装上船粮食，仅只总数三成而已。  
大舰队浩浩荡荡，一路北上，期间，见了海盗官船，或沉或缴，绝不泄漏消息。此时张生舰队里，有4艘卡拉克大帆船，武力极为强横，还有很多武装商船，均备有18磅以上火炮。舰队战力之强，只要不是水师主力舰队，均可匹敌。  
海运奔波，行非一日。  
这日，舰队到了辽东外海小北港，锚定船舰。张生命人，放下小船，寻找接应。接应人把张生等，引到已然建好的仓库之地，便告辞去通知高掌柜了。张生便命人把舰上的东西卸货，装入仓库之中。  
忙碌了几日，船上货品卸货完毕，高掌柜连同一人蒙面人秘密赶来，二人到后，随即上船。  
如今的高掌柜，已然做了北国财政次官，又得了张生分得的大量钱财，所谓名利双收。这此在北国，经手了张高两家海量财货，仅仅放贷调度，就日进斗金。  
当初北国为经济所迫，任命高掌柜为财政次官，今此事已了，自是去职在即，只是张高用土地换缴获财物之事，尚有收尾，暂时留用。  
安置了蒙面人，张生单独见高掌柜了解情况，果然如张生所料，北国与马尔罕开战，彼此用尽全力，征召全国之兵，本就耽误春种，今年寒风突至，南方变得气候适宜，粮食丰产，北方却提前寒冷，农产锐减，加上前次为换武器，把全国牛羊卖了不少，如今北国虽战利品众多，却没可吃粮食，危机严重。而马尔罕国内，更是缺乏武器战具，也闹起粮荒。  
高掌柜悄声告诉张生，与那马尔罕已然建立联系，对方极感兴趣，这便派人谈判。只是相隔，颇难交易。 如今已然买通极北的雅库特部落，借路交易，只是不知确切数量，用什么交易。  
张生告诉高掌柜品种数量，把他吓了一跳。如此巨大数量，一则转运困难，二则马尔罕与北国哪里寻的如此多的金银交易。  
随后，张生召见马尔罕使者，此人名唤哈库，提出交易武器粮食数量后，哈库沉默半晌，脸色数变。 张生开出天价，算定马尔罕，别无选择。那马尔罕使者，或央求威胁，或装不在意，一时各种招数。  
最后，张生威胁说要卖给北国。哈库无奈，只好同意天价。这如何支付，也成了艰困。哈库只说，用土地支付，张生不同意，只要金银。哈库只说，全部马尔罕的金银，都不够支付的。张生佯装谈判破裂，便要去找北国交易，哈库只能退步。  
张生早就做好功课，这马尔罕水草丰美，牛马羊群众多，又有金矿宝石矿，幅员辽阔，资源众多，更是丝路交通枢纽，乃是著名的富国。原本武力极强，只因老汗暴毙，儿子争权，这才给了北国机会，一举攻下大量土地。如今北国立足未稳，尚有机会。倘若北国得了这批武器粮食，马尔罕怕有灭国之忧。  
张生只要金子，别的一律不要，而且大开鲸口，索要天文数字。哈库讥讽，说道：“如此开价，马尔罕国，没有亡与北国，也要亡于阁下。”  
张生不动声色，却说哈库职位低下，这等大事，怕是做不得主。因此让他回去，请重量人士前来，共同商议。  
哈库无奈，只能告辞，回头不见高掌柜，张生四处找寻，竟在晴荷卧房找到。佛朗西斯与高掌柜把晴荷夹在中间，正在三人行。穴菊齐入，频频抽送。  
妹妹晴梅正在后面，舔高掌柜的肛门。这高掌柜前面操穴，后面舔菊，甚是舒服，一阵哆嗦，竟然尽数都射在晴荷穴中。  
晴荷前面挨了射，菊内还插这佛朗西斯的大肉棒，也顾不得精水流淌，只是分开腿，不停的套弄，想把佛朗西斯的肉棒也榨出精汤来。  
晴梅见高掌柜喷了精，就用嘴与他清理，把肉棍上的阴水阳精舔了干干净净。高掌柜性事一般，射过之后，很难再举，晴梅便把肉棍含在嘴里，慢慢的吸咬。  
这边晴荷套弄的软了脚，被佛朗西斯按在床上，大力抽插菊花，越插越快，时深时浅。奸的晴荷，哀哀娇叫，头发四散，最后终于一阵低吼，喷精入菊。  
两个男人又把晴梅弄了起来，换了姿势，高掌柜插菊，弗朗西斯操穴，三人又干了起来，晴荷仰身钻进裆下，轻咬住佛朗西斯的阴囊，而她双腿之间，穴菊满是白浆。  
张生见一时半刻难以完事，不愿打扰。便让人安排哈库住下，明天再走。  
刚安排完毕，艾西瓦娅、锦云进了门来。锦云笑嘻嘻的请求，要去与哈库淫乱，张生惊异，那哈库性状猥亵，相貌丑陋，怎会喜欢？  
艾西瓦娅说道：“这个男人，非常稀有，肉棒必定厉害，精水很宝贵， 要用几个女人和他交合，制成特殊药物。大有用处的。”  
张生无奈，只得挥手允了。艾西瓦娅、锦云出了门，去找了巧娘和婉柔，一起去与哈库挨操，艾西瓦娅边走边说道：“他在嘴里射，要吞掉，然后吃红色药丸，在穴里射的，用黑色药丸塞，在菊里射的，要塞黄色药丸。要小心的，不能错了。”  
巧娘叹气说道：“这个哈库长得丑，我可不想挨他操射，吃他的精汤。”  
婉柔轻笑，偷偷附耳说：“男人丑俊，都是上面的，下面的好不好，难说的很，兴许上面的丑，下面好的很，精汤好吃，内射舒服呢。”  
艾西瓦娅严肃的说道：“他的，高潮的，喷出精来。你们的，让他多多射进去，才有用。”  
锦云搂着艾西瓦娅，取笑道：“他没见过印度美人，要是搂着你，就操你一个，不肯分给别人精汤，那可怪不得我们呀。”  
艾西瓦娅想了想，说道：“男人的，喜欢很多女人，不会只喜欢一个的。”  
哈库看见四个美人，进了他的房间，前来求欢，惊疑不定，不知福祸。锦云说是主人好意，怕他晚上寂寞，命女人前来伺候，不必怀疑。  
见了印度美人和江南佳丽，哈库哪里把持的住，便忍不住了。艾西瓦娅观人奇准，这哈库果然天赋异常，虽相貌丑陋，干瘦黑矮，但一掏出家伙，居然又大又粗，耐久坚硬，艾西瓦娅用嘴含了秘药，渡给那哈库吃下，又让巧娘，也口噙药水，咬住哈库的肉棒，用先前传授的手法，按住几个穴位，慢慢按摩。  
哈库本来就性事极强，又受了秘法，更涨能力，先把巧娘捉住，在床上淫个半死，最后在菊花内射，巧娘抱着屁股下来，连忙塞药。婉柔又接续，又是一阵连续凶狠抽插，哈库捏着婉柔的乳房，在穴内狂喷。  
哈库连淫2女，稍有疲乏，艾西瓦娅见了，立刻喂了一颗药丸，让哈库歇息一会，自己在他身上，涂抹药油，锦云也不甘示弱，用针灸之法，在他身上刺了几个穴位，艾西瓦娅见了，拿出一块磁石，包着铜线，把那铜丝分别接到几个银针尾部，缓缓转动磁石，发出了微弱电流，对穴道的刺激，更加强烈，效果增加数倍。  
果然，只一小会，哈库又生龙活虎，把着艾西瓦娅的双腿，使劲操她，足足奸淫了小半时辰，那艾西瓦娅也被他弄出高潮，在自己的阴穴周围，按了几个穴位，立时小穴变了触感，哈库受了刺激，一阵怪叫，大鸡巴喷出浓浓汁液来。  
哈库拔出鸡巴，上面沾着艾西瓦娅的淫水，就来操锦云，锦云拿出了媚儿的药物，用了“处女红”和“极道”，小穴又紧又敏感，哈库进了去，肉棒异常刺激，饶是这样，还是操了许久，才穴内出精。  
哈库这一夜，每个女人的口穴菊来回玩了几遍，来回喷射。这四女竟然隐隐不是对手，被玩的高潮迭起，不断娇叫。倒是哈库阳精所射甚多，做秘药的材料，搜集不少。

第二天，高掌柜神清气爽，满脸红光的来见张生，说道：“前些日子，高、张商会所售朝廷之土地，大多都换成了极多金银珠宝和商品财物，如今手上还有很多土地，但换得东西已然数量极巨，品类繁杂。有些适合本地发售的，已然交给高、张所属商会店铺了，有些适合高丽、倭国的，也运往倭国张家商会处理了，剩下的最为繁多，要带回武朝的，有金银珠宝，皮草药材，各种杂货。另外，商会矿山产美玉原矿，价值定然不菲，且数量极多，此地无法雕琢，也要一起搭船去武朝。”  
张生与高掌柜商议一番，决定把适合武朝销售的商货暂且带走一批。然后，高掌柜与哈库，一起离去。  
过了十几日，高掌柜的各路运输队伍来了，一番忙碌，船队装货，还是有很多北国货品，无法上船，积压在小北港仓库内，只能把最值钱的货品运走。  
张生藏好军火粮食，安排信任之人看守，自己与船队，又回转而去。  
一路向南，寻到大、小仓库岛，里面尚有大量南洋货物未清，仅仅倒运到小月港仓库一小部分。只得把粮食提出来腾了位置，又塞了海量北国货物，把整个舰队塞得满满，却仍然还剩许多粮食。  
如此往复，数次倒运，终于是把北国存货，与仓库岛的粮食，全部倒运完成。可那小月港的仓库与岛上仓库俱都满仓，只能又在小月港加盖仓库。  
长期出海，舰船水手，已疲惫不堪，虽期间也偶有上岸，未良好休整。女人们，也烦闷不堪，此番已然是最后一趟，张生宣布，舰队休整。水手雀跃不已。  
大舰队去往长崎休整，留下2只快船。张生领着女人们，去往上都。  
走了几天，来到北国都城上都，通知了高掌柜，他把众人安排至城内一幽静宅院。 此处宅院，也属张家商会，高掌柜特地留着，给张生来往居住。倒是设施齐备，布置奢华。高掌柜又从自己家里，调了很多仆役，前来伺候。  
一众女人，受够了海上颠簸，想多住几日，张生也要等待马尔罕贵使，一干人等，便安置下来。

过了几天，艾西瓦娅找到张生，展示了哈库阳精做成的药，便是那种能让白色药汤变成透明的药物，这种透明药汤与男子阳精成分相似，被阴囊吸了进去，就可以代替精汤，不停喷射，也毫无损伤。只是不能让女人怀孕。  
巧娘问起，这东西能不能让年老之人，变得更强，艾西瓦娅却说，年老的人，除了这种药物外，还需要别的药物，只是需要另一种体质的人的精水制作。  
巧娘寻思给父亲，寻找良药。便与锦云说了，这锦云出身高家，与高氏父子欢爱多年，也有感情。锦云和巧娘找了很多男人，给那艾西瓦娅看，但却都不是所要找的奇特之人。  
艾西瓦娅告诉她俩，这次找的，叫做老命之轮，需得老年人，身体异常强健，可以连续做爱很多次，还得满足很多体貌特征，很难遇到。

高掌柜被锦云调养过，身体强健很多。艾西瓦娅看过之后，又指点了锦云，更多调养男人的方法和药物。提出用神女秘法，滋补男阳的法子。  
锦云、巧娘、晴荷、晴梅、马苏里、哈迪雅、伊莎贝拉和爱玛，吃下秘药，又用灵药塞入口穴菊中，艾西瓦娅给高掌柜补足精水，让他轮番操射，喷射精液之时，用特殊方法让他受补，果然，高掌柜越战越勇，居然能阳枪不倒，几夜的连续操射，阳根渐粗，耐久渐长，身体也比以前好了很多，不由得叹服巴姆教的神奇秘法。  
高掌柜乃是高家岳父的族侄，有个老婆，与高掌柜同岁，也是40余岁的女人，姿容衰老，颇为丑陋，但高掌柜却宝贝的很，他与张生的妻妾们聚合行淫，却从来不肯让自己老婆通府。高掌柜有一女儿，年仅15岁，名唤倩儿，是个乖巧可爱，秀丽白嫩的女娃儿。高掌柜生怕自己女孩出事儿，不敢让她来张府。  
张生不满高掌柜，只与自己妻妾欢爱，却舍不得老婆女儿，但如今正是用人之际，也不好说话。这几日，高掌柜雄风高振，连续在张府数日，聚集女人，轮番奸淫，数日不归，家里人着急，竟然派了倩儿小姑娘，来了狼窝找父亲。  
张生正没处说，见了这白嫩纯美的小丫头，哪里肯放过，就骗进卧室，一把捉住。小丫头吓得三魂丢了七魄，只剩下哆嗦。张生也不犹豫，剥了她的衣衫，赤条条如小白兔一般。然后长根直入，破了处女。  
张生有心梳笼她，便让梦烟、凝荷前来，让这小丫头知晓男女之好，这2个丫鬟常年通府，对男女欢爱经验丰富，把倩儿来回变化姿势，又舔又揉，让着小丫头不断来高潮，小嫩女甚是柔弱敏感，又遇到经验丰富张生，只能任由高潮迭起，不断泄身。却根本伺候不出射精，由着2个丫鬟摆布，又破了后菊，疼的眼泪汪汪，转眼又被来了潮，又疼又舒服，不知所措。  
倩儿实在不行了，凝荷笑着来接续，便分着腿，张生入了她的穴，大力抽插，梦烟指导倩儿，含咬男人阴囊，舔2人交合之处，把张生伺候的舒服了，才放开凝荷，转身又入了小嫩女倩儿的身子，连续撞击，才在梦烟、凝荷的双舌刺激下，肉棒顶进倩儿嫩穴深处，狠狠的射了好多。  
早晨，张生放了倩儿小女，只等高掌柜前来算账，奈何等了许久，居然毫无动静。又过了几天，一晚上，倩儿小姑娘倒是自己来了，只是哭着求张生纳了自己，愿意做妾。张生只说，做张家的妾，要伺候别的男人，口穴菊里，都要受男人喷射精汤，有时还要好几个男人轮流操，吃他们的精水。  
小姑娘原本就知道张家淫乱，只是亲自听说了，心里不由得害怕起来，不知所措。犹豫半晌，只说：“我皮子嫩，被你插了，又疼又舒服的好几天，别的男人喷插，怕要疼死。”  
张生看那小姑娘模样娇俏可怜，便搂着她，安慰了一番，让她放心受男人插操喷射。说着来了性欲，便在床上，把她按倒，分开嫩腿，开始操穴，小姑娘没有经验，只好分开小腿，迎着身子，由着他抽插，来回冲撞。  
倩儿小姑娘伺候不出精液，张生正想叫上几个侍女，前来助兴。哪知那小丫头搂着张生脖子，吹气如兰的小声说：“我有个贴身小丫鬟，与我同岁，今年也15 岁，名唤甜糖儿，我与她说好，给我做陪嫁通房，同床伺候，今日我把她带来了，你，你也要了她吧，她也长的挺好的。”  
张生当然笑纳，倩儿便捂着嫩穴，小声的叫丫鬟进来，门外廊下，一名娇小女孩儿红着脸，扭捏进来，张生捏脸近看。果然，鲜嫩水灵，眉眼甜美，这种小嫩羊碰到张生大灰狼，岂能饶过。当然是剥个干净，分开嫩腿，一捅到底。倩儿学着梦烟、凝荷的样子，也变化甜糖儿姿势，让张生插操，这小主仆二人，都是娇嫩无比，新鲜水灵，每次抽插，仿佛小绵羊一般，软软糯糯的呻吟。倩儿舔着交合的地方，努力伺候张生，但姿势生疏，很是生涩。  
一阵抽插，甜糖儿搂着张生，小声叫：“主子，我来了，我来了。”竟然一阵颤抖，泄了身子。张生没敢太过挞伐，只得换了倩儿，继续抽插，甜糖儿见了，也学着倩儿，来含咬张生阴囊，舔吸交合之处。  
插了一会，倩儿也来了，红着脸问张生要射精，只求张生插的深些，喷的多些。最后一番白眼，也来了高潮。  
张生又换了蜜糖儿的菊花，插了很久，轮换倩儿，也操她的菊花，二个小嫩女，翻来覆去，终于把张生伺候的，来了射意。倩儿让了甜糖儿初次，张生给了一次内射，甜糖儿捧着双腿，软糯糯的叫，里面满了，里面满了。  
张生来了兴致，找来伊莎贝拉和爱玛，当着小嫩女的面，大力操插洋妞，二名小嫩女看张生凶狠的抽插冲撞，吓得目瞪口呆，又看见爱玛，花样百出，拿着淫具，不断刺激。  
爱玛拿着假阳具，塞进伊莎贝拉的穴里，不断抽动，张生则用鸡巴，使劲插伊莎贝拉的菊花，两面夹攻，伊莎贝拉来了双高潮，高声呼喊着来了高潮。  
张生翻过身来操爱玛，让她背对，抬起大腿，肉棒塞进小穴，伊莎贝拉在前面，不断舔舐爱玛的阴蒂，直到爱玛也大喊着，来了来了。  
张生操的差不多了，放开了爱玛，把倩儿小姑娘捉住，倩儿怕张生狠插，颤声求饶，张生把小姑娘抱起来，站着插她，爱玛拿着假阳棒，塞进倩儿的嫩菊中，那倩儿哪里受过这个，片刻就来了潮，二个洋女见这孩子是雏嫩，哈哈大笑，便让张生把倩儿放在床上，来回抽插，2个洋女在一旁服侍，伊莎贝拉咬着张生的阴囊，不断吸咬舔吮，爱玛则在倩儿身旁，一边捏咬张生的乳头，一边哄他喷射。终于张生精关松动，一阵怒射，尽数射在小姑娘的嫩穴里。  
第二日，高掌柜得知女儿被张生收入房中做妾，气愤不止，想要前来理论，却自知理亏，占了别人妻妾的便宜，遭了报应。无奈只能与张生商量，办了喜事儿，把女儿嫁进张家。  
张家妻妾之中，锦云娇娘，晴荷晴梅，都与家中父兄行淫乱伦。见了新妾幼嫩，有心让她与高掌柜乱伦行淫，奈何高掌柜坚决不肯，锦云偷用了“迷情水”，让这对父女狂操半晚，高掌柜在女儿穴、菊内轮流喷射了2次，嘴接了3次精汤，尽数吞了。众女见倩儿幼嫩，被操的红肿，实在承受不住了，才让哈迪雅接续。  
第二日，高掌柜醒了，懊悔不已，只是木已成舟，无可奈何。在众女的解劝下，高掌柜索性也不管了，把倩儿小腿分开，连着操了穴菊，最后口爆。倩儿跪着，手捧着阴囊，边射边吃。高掌柜受了滋补，不肯放过甜糖儿，又在这小女孩儿的穴菊里来回冲撞，最后在菊里喷了汤。  
艾西瓦娅见倩儿、甜糖儿颜容秀美，插菊射穴，口爆吞精，任意淫玩，心里喜欢，也指点了很多伺候男人的诀窍。小丫头虽幼嫩，却很聪慧，性技进步颇快。伺候起男人来，已然有些章法。  
时光荏苒，转眼月余。  
这日，高掌柜传来消息，马尔罕新汗的儿子，托尔亥王子秘密前来谈判，只是鉴于上都危险，保卫甚是严密。  
高掌柜先去摸了摸底细，然后张生才出面，保镖们用火药混了钢钉，做成炸包绑在每人身上，又每人带了几只长短洋火绳枪，以防不测。  
到了上都城外，接应的马尔罕骑兵看见这些人，身上绑着炸包，手拿着火枪，倒也不敢小觑，接了张生，前往秘密谈判之地。  
如今马尔罕分成几块势力，张生没想过要把所有火器粮食，都卖给一家，而是分批诸家的卖出。这马尔罕国新可汗，势力最大，财力最雄厚，且与北国接壤，正是最为紧迫时刻。张生大开鲸口，天文索价，此批火器来之不易，需与同重量黄金交换，今日带来10船火器，每船40万斤，共计400万斤。盛惠黄金400万斤。  
托尔亥王子又急又气，当即大骂贪婪无度，张生也没二话，宣布谈判破裂，只能寻求与别国交易。托尔亥王子无奈，只能转圜，意图讨价还价，但张生算定马尔罕新汗别无选择，也不肯退让，动辄就以谈判破裂威胁，要去找北国交易。最后，只象征性的退让了20万，以380万斤黄金成交。  
下一项是粮食，这项交易张生倒是没索高价，马尔罕虽然粮食紧缺，但可与四周各国交易筹措，张生并不是独家买卖。  
张生盘算了一下，马尔罕国若想购粮，北国肯定不会卖。北边各部落虽然地域广大，但都是极冷的荒蛮之地，虽然盛产牛羊驯鹿，但远不能满足大数量需要。西面的呼罗珊国盛产粮食，但隔着巨山荒漠，运输艰难。 武朝也是盛产粮食，但2国边境，是沙漠戈壁，运输起来也不容易。计算下来，张生开价一担5两白银，每船35000担，共计30船粮食，共计白银500余万两。  
托尔亥也盘算一番，若从武朝、呼罗珊等地采购，转运，怕是还要略高此价，而且与火器一同转运，也省了不少事。  
托尔亥恳求，380万斤黄金，穷尽马国所有金子，也难拿出现货，希望用白银，宝石，土地，店铺，矿山，牛羊等抵偿。 现有金子数量，粗略估计只有100万斤，张生当即表示，因需黄金付别人货款，不得少于200万斤，其余若用白银，宝石等抵账，只能抵市值半价 。若用货物土地则抵更少。  
托尔亥气得半死，却无可奈何。只能表示，尽量用黄金支付。双方商定，在雅库特人领地，北海内一小港名曰：鄂茨克，完成交易。  
双方商议完毕，签订契约，便各自回还。张生暗自派遣一批精英掌柜，前去往马尔罕国内，伺机而动。  
送走了托尔亥王子，张生又让高掌柜联系马尔罕国其余3亲王势力，兜售火器与粮食。果然，几家纷纷派遣使者，前来接洽，但张生的极高售价，也令人泄气。 但打听到了马尔罕新汗已然买了10船火器，其余几家坐卧不宁，不敢轻忽，一旦新汗打败了北国，趁机收拾国内几家，岂非坐以待毙？说不得，只能咬紧牙关，也要买上几船，寻求对抗。  
但这几家没有新汗富有，面对巨额黄金，只能使出浑身解数，谋略尽出。一阵操作，均败下阵来，只能接受与新汗同等价格，要么黄金，要么廉价抵账。  
与几家签完合约，张生立刻选派出一批人员，前去联络联系。当然，如此好的机会岂能错过，炒卖黄金价格， 那是必然的。  
此后数月，传来消息，炒作之下，马尔罕国黄金价格狂飙，白银宝石财货价格却奇低。各方势力用尽办法，却仍然筹不到足量黄金，心急如焚。无奈被迫决定，用库存白银和宝石换取，可惜依然筹不到半数。只能不断增加数量。  
白银宝石用尽，只能用财货土地抵账，一则所抵极低，二则如此大量财货运输，转运成本极高。正在焦头烂额之际，几家神秘商人前来洽谈，愿意用银子购买财货土地，只是报价极低。放眼马尔罕境内，各方收购金银之下，已是金荒银荒，忽然大量银子出现，已经堪称奇迹了。但一是报价太低，二是以银抵金，只有半价。 如若这样，又要亏损不少。马国各家势力，踌躇难定， 权衡再三，痛下决心，完成交易。  
最先交易的马国新汗言道：“如今亡国在即，便留金山银山，也是与那北国劫掠。不如索性一搏，背水一战。”  
此番交易，马国几乎耗尽金银，清空财货，又搭上不少土地，才吃进这批武器粮食。  
张生调回长崎休整的大舰队，将小北港内的火器粮食，倒运到鄂茨克。

这鄂茨克地处偏远北地，原本极为荒凉，只因鄂茨克河流经此地入海，故而为名，又有毛皮商人，建立简易货栈，沿河收购皮货、木材、草药，这才慢慢聚拢人烟，变成一座小镇。  
张生大舰队前来，人多势众，武力强横，船在外海锚定，人坐小船上了岸边，立刻接管了小镇，又一起动手伐木，建立几座简易巨大仓库，等那马尔罕前来交易。  
鄂茨克在雅库特人势力范围之内，本地可汗名叫叶必伦，甚为骁勇善战，张生不愿意与他冲突，便备齐礼物，向他致意。  
虽说雅库特人已经同意代为转运，但其部族众多，内讧不断，此次前去，既要致意，也要示威，必须震慑住，才得安全。  
张生点起100名火枪手，和50名火枪猎骑兵排好队列，前去交涉。这 100名火枪手，大部分都是南洋人，也有少部分印度人，长官和士官却是佛朗机人，乃是卡拉克大帆船上的陆战队员。隶属殖民地政府。此次租借给张生，随船而来。张生颇为重视，付给他们双倍工资，还有战斗奖金，自然就成了张生的雇佣兵。另外的50名火枪猎骑兵，乃是黑衫骑兵。只是长期海上颠簸，战斗力大减，只能远远跟随，震慑敌人。  
火枪手所用火器，仍是老式火绳枪，虽然燧发枪已经发明，但价格极其昂贵，不能普及，只有长官使用，普通兵士仍然用火绳枪，此种枪支使用复杂，准头奇差，雨天不能使用。但严格训练，建好队形，集群使用，威力强大。另外50名火枪猎骑兵，更是赫赫有名，每人配发3米木长枪，精钢弯刀，6把短火枪，训练有素，精锐之师，虽然只配发轻甲，战斗力非常厉害。  
雅库特人虽然地处偏远，却也知晓火器厉害，甚至叶必伦可汗，也用过火绳枪，只是价格不菲，手下部众使用者寥寥无几。今日看见，一大群火枪兵，排着散兵线，缓缓而来，远处更隐约可见火枪猎骑兵身影，3米木枪竖起，旌旗招展，骑刀短火枪皆有配备，一旦冲锋，踏成粉碎。不由得暗暗吃惊。  
叶必伦可汗明智的接受了礼物，表示愿意配合交易，只是谈到交税，双方有点不愉快。其实，叶必伦部落规模不大，100火枪兵的武力，足够歼灭，但雅库特人男女皆擅骑射，一旦结下仇怨，必然日日骚扰，倒是可虑。若是胃口不大，给点小钱打发了，倒也无妨。可惜这叶必伦可汗不知好歹，居然提出十分之一的抽税。  
张生提议，操演一番火枪兵与猎骑兵，作为谈判之中的娱乐。叶必伦也知道这是示威，但这火枪手和猎骑兵的战术运用，他也好奇的很，也想开开眼界。  
这100火枪兵就打着战鼓，火绳枪上了长长刺刀，排成一列，缓缓前行。然后上弹，射击，持续进攻。接着阵型一变，聚成空心圆形，外层竖起长枪刺刀，用来拒马，中间刺刀用来突刺，后边的火枪用来远程杀敌，最内侧围绕伤兵。又演练了三段射击法，保持火力连续性。最后是50名火枪猎骑兵，呼啸而过，演练夹枪突击和火枪齐射，最后是弯刀割颅的表演。  
所谓：内行看门道。叶必伦可汗马上意识到，面对火枪兵，部落里的轻骑兵，3轮齐射内就会全部倒下。 那些火枪猎骑兵，更是切断所有逃跑的可能性。于是，接下来的谈判非常顺利，叶必伦可汗非常通情达理的免除了所有税务。作为回报，张生慷慨的购买了叶毕护部落的所有特产，并支付了双倍价格。  
当晚，叶必伦可汗大摆筵席，张生只带了几个贴身护卫赴宴，剩下的火枪兵都回营地，只留下猎骑兵保持警戒。苦寒之地物资缺乏， 无非是烤肉和奶酒，吃的差不多了，两个美丽的雅库特女人过来，拉着张生往帐篷钻。  
这两个雅库特女人长得算标志，神态之中，带有一股英气，甚是主动。进了帐篷，主动脱了皮袍，推倒张生，扶着肉棒往里送。  
先入穴的女人，名叫库尔梅亚，是叶必伦的妹子，长得与叶必伦倒是有几分相似。这妹子性格豪野，仿佛一只母豹子，浑身有力，与张生交合，又深又快，十分用力。张生深受艾西瓦娅教导，深谙性技，暗自使用灵修秘法，刺激穴位把大肉棒震动起来，又偷喂了库尔梅亚催情药，抹了敏感膏，按住她的穴位不断揉捏。  
库尔梅亚没受过这些，立时就来了高潮，嗷嗷叫着下不来。小穴贴着鸡巴，不断颤抖。一次比一次来的强烈。  
但这女人甚是强悍，饶是一次一次的来潮，居然坐在肉棒上并不下来。直到几乎昏厥，才勉强退出肉棒，捂着小穴，坐一旁观看。  
第二个上来的女人，名叫丽穆尔。也是叶必伦的女人。雅库特人婚姻奇特，部落共妻共夫，生了孩子也没姓，只有名。  
丽穆尔没有库尔梅亚强悍，却更温柔美丽，身姿曼妙。扶着肉棒送了进去，只是慢慢套弄，一会功夫，便手脚酸软，不肯动了。  
这丽穆尔长得更漂亮些，张生便翻了身，掰开她的腿，深深操她的穴，也按照先前秘法，用了药油，按了穴位操弄她。丽穆尔被操的不行，一遍一遍的泄身。打着激灵求张生射进去。张生送了精关，也给了她精水。  
库尔梅亚看着眼馋，又上前来，也学着丽穆尔，分着大腿求射，央求别玩花样，只想要精水滋润。张生也应承了她，举着肉炮，不断进攻，操的库尔梅亚大声喊叫，这才一发入魂，喷了十几股精汤，都灌进她的穴里。  
这两个女人被操出滋味，休息了一会，又上来吃棒入菊，折腾了半夜，被干的死去活来，才算作罢。  
第二天，张生起床之后，向叶必伦可汗告辞，回转鄂茨克镇上，行至半路，后面马蹄声响，竟是库尔梅亚和丽穆尔，各骑快马赶来。雅库特女人率性直接，大方的表示，没相好够，跟着一起回去，再玩几天。  
回到鄂茨克镇上，进了临时居住的木屋内，正撞见锦云指点初一，十五，挨佛朗西斯子爵的插。库尔梅亚和丽穆尔第一次见到西洋人，见他黄发碧眼，体壮如牛，甚感惊异。有见他正在奸淫2个小丫头，大肉棒尽根而入，连续深插，正在受淫的十五，奋力迎合，娇啼婉转，一边的初一，更是跪在胯下，正双手捧着阴囊，不断舔吸。锦云在一边不断指点，她只穿了个肚兜，双腿之间，穴里流淌白色精水。  
锦云见张生进了，连忙起来行礼。看张生带了两名服装怪异的女子，也不奇怪。只是问他饮食安好，安排侍女洗漱。  
正在说话间，佛朗西斯子爵一阵呻吟，肉棒顶进十五小丫头嫩穴深处，连续的喷精，不能停止。锦云连忙走过去，把佛朗西斯后背上的银针收走，他才不在继续喷射。  
白嫩嫩十五小丫头受了喷，捂着嫩穴下来，穴里的白精不断外溢，甚是量多。佛朗西斯子爵转过身来，和张生打招呼，双腿之间的肉棒，怒挺直立，既大且粗，青筋绷起。  
佛朗西斯子爵见了两个胡女，也从未见过，见两个女人长得不错，就邀请她们一起欢爱。只是彼此语言不通，还得张生翻译。雅库特人语言与北方汉语接近，夹杂一些土语，能明白个7、8分。佛朗西斯说的是佛朗机语，也就是西班牙语，张生也是7、8分。两边一说，很是费劲，不过行动是最好的语言，佛朗西斯子爵上去抱了，脱了女人的裤子，举着腿就插了进去，也省的翻译了。  
雅库特女人也不拒绝，反倒搂着脖子，与他亲嘴。 张生觉得一时半会完事不了，2边人语言不通，不要起误会，就出来寻婉柔，她会说些佛朗机话，可以充当翻译。  
临时居住木屋，甚是简陋，也不甚大，只是一个院子，女人们也没办法，只好将就挤在一处。寻到侧房，听见女人们嬉笑，定睛一看，原来婉柔正与高掌柜插穴，旁边几个女人在大床铺上看热闹。婉柔正搂着高掌柜的脖子，软软的求他：“高爷，你再射一炮吧。穴里面等着精水滋润呀。”  
旁边巧娘仰躺着，笑嘻嘻的说：“哥哥，你使劲操射她，灌满这小娘皮的穴，然后就轮到我了。”  
另一边，晴荷晴梅正在拌嘴，晴荷说高掌柜操她时间长，晴梅不服，辩说高掌柜射给她的多。两个丫头分着腿儿，嫩穴里都灌满了高掌柜的精水，小声的相互斗嘴攀比。  
张生拍了高掌柜的屁股一下，笑着说：“你快快射了，我还寻她有事儿。”  
高掌柜回头看见张生，不好意思的一笑，连忙加快抽插，巧娘也见了张生，嫣然一笑，一边伸手在高掌柜胯间的穴道一阵揉捏按摩，一边附在高掌柜耳边，娇声说道：“哥哥，你快射出来吧，她的嫩穴等着你的精水滋补呢，你快灌进去，灌满了她的穴，再来灌满我的呀。”  
受到穴位和言语刺激，高掌柜更快了，不多时便一阵哆嗦，肉棒噗噗喷出精水来，灌进婉柔穴里。  
巧娘笑嘻嘻的看他灌满了，就替了婉柔，钻进高掌柜胯下，咬住他的肉棒，仔细吸吮清理。婉柔捂着小穴，躺在巧娘身旁，挤了好多精水出来。张生与她说了胡女与佛朗西斯之事，让她前去翻译，免得生事。  
婉柔应了差事，又低声附耳笑道：“说件秘事，好叫你得知。原是最不愿通府的香露儿，也落了凡尘，前些日子，她与高爷和佛朗西斯连着偷，只是面子薄，不肯公开，却没吃防孕药，如今月信不来，怕是有了。 不是高掌柜的，就是洋男人的，她正烦恼呢，怕落了洋胎。”  
张生笑着说：“这倒是麻烦，若生了洋孩子，怕是不好与那武将交代。罢了，知道此事了，你且去吧。”  
婉柔穿好衣服，告辞而去。张生转头一看，高掌柜已然上马，正在操巧娘的菊，力大沉猛，连续突进。估计是补了精水，吃了补药，巧娘被奸淫的舒服，小声颤音道：“哥哥，你好猛呀，你太雄壮了，插的好深啊。 我被你操死了，操死了呀。”  
晴荷晴梅斗了半天嘴，也累了，这才注意到了张生，一起爬过来，晴荷躺在张生大腿上，摸着肉棒说道：“艾西瓦娅姐姐太厉害了，高大爷原来可没这么雄壮，被补了精水，吃了壮药，好厉害的，棒子又大又硬，又狠又深，被他射好多精水，灌的满满的。”  
晴梅看高掌柜操巧娘后菊，狠捣深插，频率越来越快，说道：“高大爷怕是要射巧娘姐姐的菊了，我去找马苏里和哈迪雅来吧，他精水正足，还得射几次，让她俩也来受些精水。”  
张生也与晴梅出了侧房，晴梅进了对面厢房，却只见伊莎贝拉和爱玛躺在床上说话，不见马苏里和哈迪雅，她不会说佛朗机语，比比划划也解释不通，幸好随后张生进来，说明情况。才知刚被锦云找去，佛朗西斯子爵想射她俩的穴菊，这位司令官喜欢东方女孩，对伊莎贝拉和爱玛西方女孩，兴趣缺缺，有些冷落了她们。  
听了张生翻译，得知高掌柜正在操射女子，，还要些女人去接他喷射，伊莎贝拉和爱玛来了兴致，起身和晴梅一起前去，自从高掌柜雄风高涨，能力大振，二位洋女被他操出滋味，十分愿意，受他抽插喷射。  
张生无奈，只得又出了房间，去另一间看看，刚进房间，看见香露儿正拄着腮，愣愣的瞧着墙，墙上却什么都没有。她的婢女怜月、念云在一旁，也不敢说话。  
通铺上倩儿和蜜糖儿躺在一块儿，正在睡觉。  
张生知道香露儿烦恼什么，就坐在旁边，安慰香露儿，已知她怀孕，婴孩生下来，若是汉人相貌，就与那武将，若是洋人相貌，若齐家不管，张生也会请人抚养，不会无所依靠。  
香露儿大喜，她连日忧烦，甚是苦恼，今日有了解决，自然高兴。二人说了半天，她还是担心腹中婴孩，若是洋胎，早晚必成事端，不如去了，但又有所不忍，正在踌躇。  
男女之事，艾西瓦娅神女最是权威。派怜月去找，去了老半天，神女随着怜月才来，刚与佛朗西斯补精水，又要她口爆一次。怜月等了半天，才喷了精，在艾西瓦娅的嘴里。  
艾西瓦娅开口应答，嘴里浓烈佛朗西斯的精液之味，听了香露儿腼腆讲了，便笑着说道：“你放心吧，你肚里婴孩，乃是高掌柜的，肯定不是佛朗西斯的。”  
张生奇问：“却是为何？”艾西瓦娅笑着解释道：“我怕佛朗西斯在船上，让女人怀孕，早就给他吃了男子防孕药，这几个月内，他是不能令女人怀孕的。 你肚子里的种，定是高掌柜的。”  
张生问道：“不是补了精水，便不能怀孕吗？”艾西瓦娅说道：“所补精水耗尽，自然本精会补上，香露儿每次都是避开众女，不肯当众挨射，高掌柜交合次数很多，怕是用完了补精，与香露儿交合时，用的是自己的本精，这便有了。”  
倩儿早已醒了，在一旁假寐，听了说话，起身抚掌大笑：“齐家姐姐，你怀了我阿爹的种，要给我生弟弟了。”  
香露儿又羞又臊，红着脸低着头不肯出声，倩儿便下床，走到桌子前，拉着香露儿的手，笑着说道：“齐家姐姐，从来你都笑话我们淫乱，不想你也做了此事。 既然如此，也不必端着架子，我阿爹正在房里与女人欢好，今日便让他多射几炮，灌满了精水才好坐胎。”说罢，转头对甜糖儿说：“甜糖儿，你这懒丫头，快起床了，去和香露儿姐姐一起，给阿爹操穴菊，不灌满穴菊，可不许回来。”  
甜糖儿撅着嘴，小声嘀咕说道：“要去小姐自去，往日老爷都爱灌你精汤，被插的死去活来，都不给内射一炮，哪里灌满。”  
张生笑对倩儿说道：“伊莎贝拉和爱玛刚去了，怕是你阿爹得插她们一阵子，你们就算去了，只怕也是干瞧着。不如且给你们一些精水滋润吧。”  
张生便在房内，脱了倩儿、甜糖儿、香露儿、艾西瓦娅衣服，挨个抽插。  
神女艾西瓦娅给张生补了精水，让他不要强忍精关，多多射出，才好药物补益。  
张生听了艾西瓦娅劝谏，捉住倩儿小腿，整条贯入，狠冲了几十下，松弛精关，一喷入穴。  
又多又烫精水灌进去，倩儿嫩穴深处接了，浑身颤抖。张生感觉另有一股热气，补进阴囊之内，既舒服又爽快，肉棒反倒更粗硬几分，知道这是巴姆教秘法，以性事滋补，既能喷射女人，还能强身健体。  
张生又入了艾西瓦娅菊，一手抓住她的美发，一手捏着乳房，狠力操菊，有了射意，就使劲射出，量多水浓，足足喷了十几股。  
张生正在日甜糖儿，忽然有下人禀报，：“叶必伦可汗，带着第一批牛羊特产，前来送货交易。”  
张生加快抽插，射给了甜糖儿精水量多的，便放开了她，穿上衣服，去寻库尔梅亚和丽穆尔，看见她俩菊穴内全是佛朗西斯精水，正被初一和十五两个丫头掰着腿儿舔吸，两个雅库特女孩被舔咬的不行，不断的颤抖。  
佛朗西斯坐在床上，肉棒直立，哈迪雅背对，坐在他的身上，肉棒深入小穴，马苏里在前面，舔哈迪雅和佛朗西斯交合的地方，不多时，佛朗西斯和哈迪雅一起高潮，大肉棒顶进深处，射了很多。  
问了明白，两名雅库特美女被舔到高潮，不愿意回去，张生只好出来，去和叶必伦可汗交涉。  
接了特产，付清银钱。哪知雅库特人奇缺生活用品，愿意用物资取代银钱，张生没有那么多物品，只好命人开船，去北国等地，采买一批。当夜，便留下叶必伦过夜，让锦云，婉柔等用心服侍。  
叶必伦受了南方女孩的侍奉，回味无穷，又享受了西洋女孩，更是新奇。这几日也不走了，只是日日在张生院内，与众女欢好。张生见叶必伦喜欢，送了他几个美貌婢女，都是南方温柔秀美的女孩，库尔梅丽和丽穆尔，倒是受了艾西瓦娅的教习，信奉了巴姆教，要和灵子大宗师游历一番，然后再回家。

等了数十日，鄂茨克外，漫山遍野的赶来了驼鹿群，每只驼鹿都背着货架，上面只是金银珠宝之物。海量财货土地尚在马国张家商会手中，无法送到。 最先交易，是马国新大汗的驼鹿队，卸下金银珠宝，又支付了一些武朝金票银票，却不足数。  
过了几天，远处来了一群人，全都是些奴隶少女，被绳子拴住，竟是要用女人抵债。张生不肯，前来交易之人当场砍杀几个少女，只说若不能抵账，也无法带回，只好全部杀了当成干肉口粮，吓得女人们放声痛哭，张生怜香惜玉，被人拿住弱点，看不得美貌少女死在眼前，只好商议一番，把这些女孩抵偿些金银，幸而抵偿并不太多，张生只说，仅此一次，下不为例，若有其他女奴抵债，就不必来了，要打要杀，敬请自便。这才把火器粮食装上驼队，让她们慢慢往回走。  
其余几家，也陆续赶到，甚至在路上，还碰了照面，彼此心照不宣。也都付了大批金银珠宝，不足数的也驱赶不少美貌女奴，希望抵账。看来张生好色之名，已经被人知晓，张生不肯，一样手段杀了几个，这次张生咬紧牙关，不肯松口，杀了好多女孩子，也不为所动，交易之人跑来，许了牛羊一般，极贱的价钱。张生本来不想交易，但为了这点小钱，要死这么许多人，心中实在过意不去，只好认了。抵账好多女奴，有些是武朝女子，北国女子，马尔罕国女子，甚至还有些呼罗珊国女子，都是内战外战之中，抢掠所得。这些都换了火器粮食，各方驼队慢慢回去。  
面对如此大量的金银珠宝和大量女奴，张生也感到忧虑，这要是上船之后，跑了几艘，或得了瘟疫，损失就大了。因此精心挑选了舰船水手，都是极稳妥的船长船员，这才上了货品人口，到了小北港。  
小北港仓库之中，还剩余一些粮食，却是准备卖给北国的，北国目前危机重重，一旦缺粮遭攻，必然大败，若是败的过于惨烈，坐大马国，也是不利。因此，张生与高掌柜商议，待机会合适，再出售粮食。高掌柜留下，张生率领大舰队回武朝。  
张生问香露儿，想不想和高掌柜留在北国，她却不肯，前些时日，高掌柜已经得知香露儿怀了他的种，非常高兴，高掌柜家没有男嗣，若香露儿生了男孩，定然要认祖归宗，不肯给那武将，若是女孩，尚可再议。  
为了不走空船，张生在北国，高丽，倭国采购一批紧俏货品，热销武朝的。这才开船向南而去。  
船行多日，到了小月港外的仓库岛。  
来到岛上，哪知岛内巨型仓库，都已经塞满，实在塞不进去。而小月港内的仓库，也已经满了。都是南洋，北国的珍贵财货商品，混着金银珠宝，如今，又来了许多金银珍贵财货，实在没地方装了。  
无奈，张生只得领着水手们，在仓库岛上，建了几座简易货栈，把那些不怕风雨的金银，放在外面，那些个娇嫩易碎的货品，放在仓库里面。一边让人加紧建设小月港内仓库。至于那二百多女奴，只好暂时住在仓库岛，安排搭建临时宿舍，采购大批粮食肉类蔬菜药品，保证生活，艾西瓦娅对这些女人非常感兴趣，天天和她们在一起，宣传巴姆教义，吟唱教歌，倒是吸收了不少人。  
正当张生两边跑，安排建仓住人之际。杨红花突然回来，找到了张生，言说海盗之事已然有了着落。  
张生大喜，连忙请杨红花说明情况。原来，这阮白白与杨红花，当过窑姐，肉客之中不乏各色人等。找到几个消息灵通的，打听之下，有了线索，一路追查，找到了海盗分销赃物的商铺。  
南洋诸岛，有一岛屿，岛南端有海港，名曰：三宝颜，风光旖旎，颇为繁华。二女乔装改扮一番，以落难商女的姿态，混进小城，挑些合眼缘的男人，做些皮肉生意，因年轻貌美，擅长各种花样，声名鹊起。逐渐勾搭上了销赃店铺老板，服侍周到，又不重银钱，很快就住进商人家中。又过几天，发现了前来运货的海盗。 2女设下陷阱，活捉了海盗，逼问出了巢穴所在。  
这伙海盗名曰黑胡子，亦盗亦商，盘踞在南海一荒僻岛屿，手下有货船近百，武装船舰也有数十条，在南海海盗势力中，是为最强。  
杨红花又说：“阮小妹如今已然混进巢穴之中，作为内应。”  
张生奇道：“这海盗规矩甚多，怎生混进去的？”  
杨红花笑着说道：“前来运货的海盗死了，便将计就计，伪造成店铺老板，贪婪财货，黑吃黑。 黑胡子老大前来寻仇，宰了销赃老板，见我们长得好，便掳在船上做泄欲女，因为我俩长的好，打得一手好火枪，又肯为兄弟们泻火，花样多，便许入了伙，如今当了海贼婆。”  
张生一时语塞，她俩倒是干这事儿的个性。  
杨红花说：“巢穴里又不少各地女人，都是掳来泄欲的，我们收了不少做心腹，作为内应，又绘制了巢穴地图，如今只等战舰前去。”  
张生见了地图，大喜过望，立刻动身，星夜兼程， 赶往大舰队，一番慎重商议，挑选卡拉克大帆船及武装商船作为主力，并带着几艘大型货船作为补给舰，满编有经验水手，边走边加紧训练。前去剿灭海盗。  
船到海盗巢穴附近，远远的停船，张生与佛朗西斯司令官商量了行动方案，便让杨红花乘船上岛，去联络阮白白，协商攻击方案。  
过了几日，杨红花回来，通知了行动时间，阮白白与其心腹，当夜破坏守备大炮和岛内船只，令其暂时无法使用。  
攻击当日，远处来一艘小艇，上船一看，正是阮白白和几个心腹。张生大喜，抱起阮白白，直说：“此战大胜，你是首功。”  
战舰随即开拔，驶向海盗岛，路上遇到海盗巡逻船舰，一律击沉，岛上海盗得到消息，顿时一片混乱。卡拉克大战舰一马当先，突入海湾内侧，不断开火，轰击黑胡子巢穴，本来那岛上有防守大炮，但全部被破坏，不能使用，港内船舰，也都暂时破坏，一时无法开动。 轰击直到傍晚，硝烟散去，只见岛内建筑全部被轰烂，阮白白指出位置，说有地下之通道，要加重轰击。各战舰瞄准同一位置，一齐开火，又轰击了一个时辰，只见山体塌陷，石头粉碎。  
张生看差不多了，就令水手登岛。几艘战舰都放下小船来，水兵开始登岛，他们派好散兵线，举枪前行。 遇到未死海盗零星抵抗，立刻排枪齐发，火绳枪准头甚差，但威力巨大，密集射击，甚为合适。零星海盗，未及组成散兵线，便都毙命。搜索了很久，在东南边的石洞里发现几十个女人，都颇有姿色。阮白白说，那是她收的手下。  
水手们寻黑胡子尸体。找了半天，从废墟里扒出很多尸体，却全都不是。后来掘开塌陷地道，又从中刨除很多尸体，还有很多金银财宝，挨个辨认，阮白白指着其中一具尸体，说这是匪首黑胡子。  
张生大喜，重赏了发现的水手，晚间船上大摆筵席，庆功行赏。张生把岛上的金银财宝尽数平分了，让战舰上的所有人，都兴高采烈，欢欣鼓舞。  
阮白白带着一众女人，前来犒军。无非是给这帮粗野水手泻火，长年航海的水手，看见女人，腿都迈不开了，不喂饱他们，只怕要哗变。喂饱水手大兵后，就可以各自回家。如果无家可归，也可以去仓库岛，和女奴们一起生活。  
海盗的货船战舰，仅是暂时破坏，一番修理，便可修复。张生让一些心腹水手暂留此岛，修复设施，以备后用。自己和战舰队及缴获海盗船，班师凯旋，回到小月港外的仓库岛。  
张生酬谢了佛朗西斯司令官30万金苏，送给他很多美丽婢女，水手们也得到加倍的分红和奖金，非常满意。租赁的佛朗吉战舰货船，已经用了数个月之久，此时应当归还了，张生挑选了仓库内，适合南洋销售商品，装在这些租赁的战舰货船内，又安排了几个掌柜随同，让他们一起驶回南洋。装载货品在张家商会销售，所得金银，存在南洋张家商会。  
剿灭了黑胡子海盗，张生打算暗自发展海上武装。 只是货船易得，战舰难搞。张生最眼馋卡拉克大帆船，但此船殖民地政府都没几艘，每个都是宝贝。只能寻机订货了。  
又过了一个月，张生总算把仓库岛中的财货，倒运到了小月港仓库内。而小月港旁，已经建了几十座巨型仓库，里面塞满了来自南洋，北国，马尔罕等贵重商品，还混着巨量金银珠宝。女奴们也跟着搬离，仓库岛海风潮水侵袭之地，条件甚差，能够搬走，都很高兴。  
张生在泉州，买了一座宽敞宅院，设备齐全，装修豪华，一众人住了进去，这些女奴，因要诱惑张生，抵换金银，均是年轻貌美，且来自各地，各有千秋。只是刚抵债了二百多名各地美女，又在黑胡子岛中收了很多女人，加在一起，近300多女人，实在太多了。虽说走了一些，但多数不是无家可归，就是长年淫乱，变了心性，已然回不去，只能留下。  
张生有巴姆秘术，在艾西瓦娅帮助下，夜夜新郎，一日数女，选出几十个颜容秀美，极爱性事，口穴菊乳，皆可操射，尤其是一些异族女孩，更是极善哄精，石头木棒，都能榨出精水来。  
锦云提醒，这晴荷晴梅娘家，就是做女肉生意，不妨就把这些女孩子，交给赵家来办。既然是亲家，也得沾些好处。张生一听言之有理，便商议让赵家来人，看看如何处置。又想起阮家之事，连忙找了阮白白和杨红花，选了一些礼物，并点了2000万银票，一起交给阮三郎，因艾西瓦娅擅长秘术，阮白白有心给哥哥看病，便请求神女一同前去。张生也应允了。


	7. 第七章

这十几天，张生日日淫玩女奴，尝了各地女子滋味，很是逍遥。一天，马尔罕少女正在“坐怀吞棍”，下人禀报，媚儿夫人到了，正在下车。  
媚儿夫人刚进卧室，正看见一名马尔罕少女哄张生喷精，这少女相貌美丽，青春可人，乳白腰软，晃动蛮腰，研磨肉棒，张生受了秘术，精水充足，不用忍精，想射时便按住她的屁股，一股一股的喷进嫩穴之中。  
足足喷了十几股，烫的马尔罕少女，嘤嘤怜叫，搂着张生，娇声说来了高潮，请他全都喷入深处。才慢慢的下来。媚儿看那少女美貌，就上前拉着她的小手，左看右看，直说：“好标志的小美人坯子啊，啧啧，看这小模样，这小奶子，这嫩穴菊，还是外族女娃呢。”那马尔罕少女羞涩一笑，略略清理嫩穴，跪在一旁。  
张生招手，让媚儿夫人过来，也让她脱了裤子，坐在怀里，肉棒塞进小穴。媚儿夫人来回动了半天，才笑着说道：“可是忘了，大老爷和大少爷想洋夫人了，让她们快些过去，爷俩的精水都等着给呢。”然后，眼睛一转，看着那名马尔罕少女，笑着说道：“这女娃娃长得真好，也跟着去吧，这鲜嫩的美貌胡女，大老爷一定喜欢的很。”  
张生捏了一把媚儿屁股，笑道：“我家里鲜嫩美貌外族女孩可多啦，你家大老爷和少爷怕是没那么多精水，都能喂饱。”然后，便笑着说了手中大量抵债女孩子之事说了。  
媚儿夫人大喜，连忙问了究竟。得知竟有如此大量，且多数都是外国女孩，更是高兴，只是眼神里犹豫之色一闪，忽而沉默半晌。  
媚儿只是上下套弄肉棒，却不说话，张生受了秘术，不在忍精，翻身把媚儿压在身下，大力深入，撞了几十下，就噗噗的发射出来，只是精水量大，射了好久，才喷完毕。烫的媚儿连声叫唤。  
媚儿夫人捂着穴，惊讶说道：“张相公，怎地去了南洋，与女人操射的滋味，变了好多。”清理半天精液，才叹口气，说道：“张家相公，若是前些时候得知给赵家这么一笔大生意，肯定要万分高兴，只可惜，唉-----如今生意做不做，也是无用了。”  
张生奇怪，便问缘由，媚儿夫人便缓缓作答。原来赵家日前，得罪了朝廷大员，人家不肯放过，扬言要赵家家破人亡，赵家做女肉生意，免不了有些黑道关系，也有些逾法之事，如今被人收集证据，告在官府，恐怕不久抄家问罪在即。  
张生大惊，连忙问如何帮忙，媚儿夫人摇头叹气说道：“此事非银钱能解决，那大员儿子在窑子里闹事，被赵家的保镖管事打死，他恨急赵家，不肯饶过。现在已然监视起来，逃无可逃。” 接着又一叹气，低声说道：“幸好，二位小姑已经出嫁，此次我来，老太爷和大少爷商议，要把家财分散，罗、齐二位姨娘改日送到你家中，以后只能烦请你照顾了。”  
张生点头，只说应该的。媚儿叹口气，说道： “我原是他家婢女，后才被扶正。本欲与赵家同存亡，大老爷和大少爷怜惜，准我自寻出路。今日前来，却是找你商议，你若首肯，嫁给你做妾，躲避牵连。” 然后，搂着张生的脖子,吹气如兰的说道：“我在赵家，略有积蓄，且赵家产业复杂，很多买卖隐藏很深，外人并不知道。大老爷意思，拨出部分产业，权做二位小姑的嫁妆，与罗、 齐二位姨娘的养老之资。 若君不弃，自当筹谋，取最为丰厚产业。另外，这些年通府，各家泄欲淫婢，大半出于媚儿之手，君有大批女孩，或在自家产业里做些皮肉生意，或给各府做淫婢，自当筹划。”  
张生自然无所不肯，举枪欢迎。当夜便狠狠插弄一番，张生有巴姆秘术，不断喷射，又烫又多，射的媚儿嫩穴都装满了，只好换菊来受精水，小嘴口爆吞下。媚儿软功柔术，很多淫姿浪招，插进刺激之处，一边颤抖承精，一边告诉张生秘事，媚儿这几年来通府，很多府中淫婢，出自赵家，自然消息灵通。 有些是各府隐私，比如康家大少奶奶兰儿生了女儿，却并非康家大少所出，而是通府生的。 算日子，多半是张家或高家的种。这倒把张生吓了一跳。还有些则是生意机密，比如：陈家在北边生意大亏，两国开战让陈家赔了大钱，如今急需银子周转。 把南方的宅子和产业都抵押给票号，却都出价太低，正在紧急关头。  
张生心念一动，正想询问详细，却精关松动，连忙加快频率，奋力冲撞几十下，然后在媚儿菊花内射，喷出好多精水。  
媚儿大叫：满了满了，装不下了。菊花被射了数次，里面精水甚多，已然装不下了，最后射出大量精水，实在控制不住，竟然尽数全部喷出，弄得满床精水。  
张生命女奴进来收拾，媚儿穴菊浸满，不能再入，只好躺着与张生说话，张生找来一个倭国女奴，让她小嘴吃棒，自己躺着与媚儿说话。  
媚儿卖给几个淫婢，专门伺候陈家老爷少爷喷精，才听说陈家之事。见张生有兴趣，就原原本本说了情况。张生请媚儿继续打听陈家事宜。  
第二日，张生准许晴荷晴梅归家省亲，又让伊莎贝拉和爱玛跟着，选了几个美貌爱淫的女奴一同前去，让晴荷晴梅带了各国新奇礼物，浩浩荡荡返回赵家。  
张生详细打听了陈家之事，因有内线，并不费力，他便出价比其他几家票号稍高，陈家也只好接受条件，把产业抵押给了张家，拿到银子。张生倒是大赚了一 笔。

张生原本打算，把这些海量金银，全部换成银票金票，却遭到手下掌柜的大力反对。他们认为，如此海量的金银，富可敌国，应该设立自己的票号银行，在南洋各地，武朝各地，北国，马尔罕，高丽，倭国等设立分号，把这些巨财放贷出去，才能善尽其用。  
张生不懂票号银行，只能请手下掌柜研究计划，因他与南洋银行团的经理们，关系匪浅。便委托多名掌柜，前去南洋考察，也寻机聘请高级人才。  
操完金银的心，又来发愁这海量贵重货物。张生并没有武朝零售店铺，早先只是齐家、康家等代销，如今宝货众多，价值极高，如何分销，成了颇为头痛之事。  
张生在泉州暂住，齐家、康家都得到消息，派遣可靠之人，前来打听消息。张生只说了三成货品之数，齐、康两家均感觉难以吃下，即使联合也难成事。研拟了半月，提出七家联合分销方案。由于货种珍贵，数量巨大，价值极高，远超七家本金，提议每家支付白银100万两，其余算做股份，各家大小不一，占股也不同。  
一番讨价还价，达成交易。每家支付白银200万两，其余算参股，只是每家谈判占股比例，相当耗神费脑。张生没敢全部发售，只怕货量过巨，引起供求失衡，价格暴跌，所以，才缓缓发售。

又过了一个月，晴荷晴梅省亲归来，满面愁容，同行的还有罗、齐二位姨娘、媚儿夫人和成群丫鬟。入了张府，媚儿找到张生，给他看了罗、齐、媚儿的身契和休书。又拿出一只木匣，里面是一些银票和田产店契，却也并不太多。200万银子，罗齐二位姨娘平分，还有一些产业，每年有10万两收益。媚儿笑道：“相公莫嫌产业少，里面大有文章。这几家看起来只是寻常的商行，但这些小商行名下，拥有很多妓院娼馆的股份，半数还是大股东。往年所得巨利，全部转给指定店家，账目上绝对看不出有这么大的产业。”  
媚儿异常了解赵家妓院分布，哪一家官家股份几成，黑道几成，自家几成，如数家珍。在这些明面上的妓院下，还有暗娼馆，赵家与黑道合伙，做些皮肉生意。某些地方，赵家自己豢养打手，做些独门生意。女人怎么互换场子，怎么做些噱头，老鸨是谁，看场子的是谁，娓娓道来，丝毫不乱。  
张生这些天也打听赵家之事，看来凶多吉少，赵家破家在即，尽量分散家财，馈赠亲友，以后若有后人求救，也好有个退步。张生也拿出200万两银子，交给媚儿夫人，只说不能白拿赵家产业，这些银钱，让媚儿寻机使用，或能减轻刑责，或能买个性命，或打点狱卒，能少遭些罪。  
媚儿收了银子，让张生尽快书写聘书，迎娶纳妾，否则一旦赵家事发，几人必受牵连，如今看来，罗齐二位姨娘，也最好一并纳妾，最近已经有人调查家眷姓名，恐怕事变就在眼前。  
张生立刻动手写了聘书，请了媒婆，拿着休书去到官府，做了改嫁凭据，媚儿拿出厚厚一叠身契，竟然都是赵府女仆，连同手中店铺田产，让张生速速令人拿去官府，交了契税，改了户籍，只说转手给张家。  
第二日，张府张灯结彩，请了几个见证，只说是张家纳妾。吹吹打打，抬了三顶轿子，把媚儿、罗、 齐二位姨娘一并抬来进门。当晚，赵家女人愁容满面，谁也没心情洞房，张生只好找了锦云，婉柔，马苏里，哈迪雅等人，来了一场大战。  
过了几天，半夜之中，突然有人敲门，竟是赵府来人，送来了一大群婢女，又十几大车木箱。原来是赵府内线传来消息，明天官府便来抄家，这些女人身契都过了户，送给张府，剩下的十几大车都是贵重细软，给二位赵家小姐使用。连同大车和赶大车的仆役，全都留在张家。  
晴荷晴梅听了，放声大哭，不能自已。媚儿、罗齐二位，也默默垂泪。张生也连忙起身，出门打听情况，寻机救人。  
第二日，果然官府前来抄家，抓了赵家大老爷和大少爷。赵家大老爷受不得折腾，在监牢没几天，就一命呜呼了。官府以勾结大盗，杀人越货，私开娼馆赌场，打死人命为罪名，判了个斩立决，财产充公。  
张生上下活动，打点无数，奈何主判官心思已定，必要弄死赵家父子，给朝中大员交代。张生见了如此草菅人命，心生戒惧，暗自下定决心，必要弄个官身，作为护身。  
张生动身，去往京师，寻找关系，营救赵家大少爷之际，竟然遇到熟人，礼部侍郎的柳三公子，这柳三公子如今也出仕，做了漕运衙门四品主事，娶了忠勇伯的女儿为正妻，纳了娇娘等好几个妾。仗着自己和老子手中权力，收受贿赂，与人摆事。  
柳三大人受了张生1万两银子，问了一圈，深感难办，又不想退钱，只是拖着。张生无奈，只好与柳三说，自己有意捐个官身，若柳三能代为办理，银子便送给他了。  
柳三大喜，四处打听，不多久，寻到关系，乃是吏部尚书李大人的儿子，可办此事。  
柳三领着张生，拜会这位小李大人。这位小李大人详细了解了张生情况，当得知张生拥有佛朗机国殖民地荣誉男爵身份，又娶了佛朗机国殖民地荣誉女侯爵，一位西洋女人之后，甚感惊奇。沉思半晌，笑着说道：“若是普通商贾，也便是捐个3、5万两银子，弄个五品员外郎虚衔做做，可张兄身份特殊，倒是有些意思。若是操作得宜，也可以捞个实职。可是。。。”小李大人微笑不语，手指在桌子上，不断敲打。  
张生明白意思，掏出银票3万两，说道：“略略下物，不成敬意，若是不够，敬请明示，一切好商量。”  
小李大人看看数目，微微一笑，向张生要了身份文书，徽章等，又要了伊莎贝拉的，仔细查看一番，对柳三说道：“倒忘了，你这礼部公子家是大行家。”说罢，递给柳三大人，这柳三细细查看一番，也觉得并无虚假，便点点头，交还给小李大人。  
小李大人问了爵位来历，张生只说娶了西洋贵族妻子，又在南洋做生意，帮助殖民地政府稳定了市场，才被保举成为殖民地荣誉男爵。  
这殖民地荣誉男爵，与佛朗机国正式男爵不可同日而语，只能算是殖民地荣誉爵位。但也有证书，徽章，可以视为贵族。  
小李大人沉思半晌，把证书等归还给张生，说道：“此事便交给我办，最低也是五品员外郎，若是机会适当，自可更高。但银子怕也免不了更多。”张生当即允诺，不够尽可说明，一切好商量。  
张生试探问起赵家之事，小李大人也听闻过，当即摇头，只说难办。不过却狡黠一笑，低声给张生出了个主意，说道：“此事托我们来办，断然办不了。 但若只想救人一命，也不是没有办法，只要舍得花钱。”说罢，压低声音，说了个办法。竟是重金收买狱卒，找寻一位身材相貌，极为相似之人，灌下疯傻之药，李代桃僵。然后，指点了几个关节人物。  
张生大喜，拿出银票，请二人代为打点，哪知二人都不肯接受，小李大人笑说：“此事风险极大，我等断然不能沾上半点关系。今日权当胡说，过后概不承认。”  
张生无奈，只好每人给了5000两，感谢指点。小李大人收了银子，心中高兴，又指点几句道：“此事只能重金买通当值小吏，不可贿赂官员，万万不可走漏消息，切记，切记。买通小吏，不可你去，必须得不相干人去，人一旦救出，立刻远走海外，永世不得回来。”  
又说了一会闲话，张生告辞出来。收拾一番，回转泉州。  
依照指点，张生找了一名赵家远方表亲，许给重金，让他贿赂州县狱吏。 几个小吏见了小山一般的金银，抵抗不住，决定冒死一搏，若是成功，便成为富豪，若是败了，张生也许诺给一笔安家钱，不至于家人无靠。  
张生回家与晴荷晴梅说了计划，只说散尽家财，才有此计划，倘若成功，赵家大少爷必须远走南洋，给他一份产业，余生不能回来。赵家姐妹知道此事风险极大，一不小心，张家也要牵连，千恩万谢了夫君，哭着回房。  
媚儿并不打算与大少爷去南洋，赵家大少爷扶她为正，无非是看上她聪明才智，善于经营销售，能给赵家带了大笔收入。媚儿打算把大少爷喜爱的几个妾，都还给他，让她们一同去南洋，守着一份产业终老，也算安稳。自己已然改嫁，就算是进了张家。  
一番苦苦寻找，终于找到一名外貌极为相似之人，连媚儿都惊呼，几乎为孪生。掳人灌药这等凶恶之事，自然是要交给阮三郎，经过艾西瓦娅一番调理，阮三郎身体好了不少，但那阮三郎乃是外伤所致，性事不强，已无可奈何，并非滋补可为。阮三郎倒是不太在意，只是与赵家交往颇厚，还一起做了些生意，遭逢大难，也很同情。  
后来，媚儿改嫁，生意落在张生手里，买卖自然照旧，阮三郎也放下心来，又有阮白白带回来的2000 万两银子，突发横财，全家开心。此次张生提出帮忙，自然无所推脱，哪知阮白白听说了，与杨红花回到乱云岗飞虎庄，找了几个熟悉兄弟，连夜骑着快马，身揣短火枪，腰间西洋军刀，去做买卖。去了几天，人被套着麻袋装回来，已然灌了疯药，不知人事。阮白白把人交给哥哥，让他去给张生，好壮脸面。  
张生秘密押了人，进了州县官府。等了几日，寻了机会，把人偷偷换了出来。当即便给了四个小吏，每人50万两银子，几个人得了银钱，第二日上报，人犯不耐牢狱，有些疯傻了，州官亲自看了看，毫无察觉，只当果真如此，也就罢了。  
赵家大少爷逃出升天，再世为人，深感恩情。张生把人接回家去，与晴荷晴梅、媚儿夫人见了最后一面，几人相见，垂泪连连。  
张生不敢多留赵少爷，让他们说了一会话，道了分别，便连连催促，让赵少爷连夜启程，去往南洋。 当下拿出些金银钻石，当作盘缠。另外已经写好书信，连同信物，让他交给南洋麻六甲张家商会管事，令他拨出一份产业，交给赵少爷，庄园、田产、铺户一应俱全，虽然不能与赵家昔日产业相比，但也足矣衣食无忧，挥霍终老。此时去往海外，终生不得回归，否则死无葬身之地。  
赵家大少爷千恩万谢，领着他的小妾，准备离开，临行前，赵少爷下了决心，偷偷告之张生，赵家还有一份巨额产业，隐藏起来，此事只有赵家父子知晓，媚儿夫人都不知晓。只当最后救命之用，如今被张生救了下来，又给了产业，若永世不得回来，这份产业留着也无用，几年之后，怕也就散了，索性送给张生，答谢回报。  
赵少爷写了书信，花了押，标了印记，让张生去往扬州，寻找一间不起眼的小商行，以这家小商行名头，各地都有产业，四川有桑田千亩，丝厂数间，另有绸布工坊。还有两湖一带很多产业，最为值钱的，是扬州本地的几个盐场盐行，每年都有几十万两收益。这些产业，是这些年赵家做女肉生意，攒下的家当，只当最后关头，救命之用。虽说交给可靠之人管理，但若无监督，几年之后，也就都消散了。今日送给张生，一则为感谢，二则也希望能回报一二。  
张生当下只说，会清点财产，变卖之后，给他寄去。赵少爷叹口气，说道：“罢了罢了，妹夫救了我性命，便当作答谢救命之恩吧。”说罢，二人拜别。  
当夜，赵家大少爷星夜启程，投奔南洋去了。  
过了月余，媚儿清点家中女人，竟然有450余口，委实太多了，就算张生巨富，也不应豢养如此众多女人。媚儿与张生商量，开几家新妓院娼馆，让这些女人，做些皮肉生意，也不枉好姿色。  
媚儿对妓院，熟门熟路。当下联系官府老爷，给了干股，又找了黑道兄弟，给了股份看场子，拿了本钱，装修一番，选了一些姿容漂亮的，便开始接客。  
豪华装修的大院子弄完，也搞些暗娼馆子，这些简单装修，收费低廉的娼馆，更不引人注意，只给些黑道兄弟保护费，自己找些打手，给点差捕衙役些好处，就可以开业。这里投钱不多，生意却好的很，倒比那些豪华大院，更有人气。  
有些实在不愿意接客的女娃，媚儿只好借通府之际，带着美貌女娃们，上门服务，这些老爷少爷玩的舒服了，自然会有采买之心。一则给女娃找了好去处，二则也可以卖个好价钱。  
几经打听，媚儿终于找到泉州一带通府人家，初战便告大捷，媚儿带着几个异族女孩，与程家通府。 程家大老爷和四个儿子，非常喜欢异族姑娘，感受滋味与众不同。她把那四个女娃，卖上天价，一个买2500 两，四个女娃，竟买了1万两银子。  
锦云与媚儿很熟，笑骂她是奸商。媚儿也不反驳，笑吟吟的觉得是赞美。艾西瓦娅则是热忱的传播性爱技巧，在她的努力下，女人们的性技提高很快。 媚儿也对艾西瓦娅深感厉害。找了很多旗下妓女，前来学习。  
家中女人太多，张生根本玩不过来。光是新鲜来的女孩子们，就占满晚上时间，惹的阮白白和杨红花发了飙，扬言再不睡她俩，就要把这些小女妖精全都崩了。  
媚儿和张生建议，让阮白白和杨红花去放松一下，找个暗娼馆子，做几天窑姐，好好让男人们给她俩松松皮肉。  
阮白白和杨红花本来就当过窑姐，对重操旧业倒是没啥心里负担。只是怕遇到熟人，或被阮三郎知道。媚儿给她俩安置了一个偏远的娼馆，只是档次不高，来往的都是一些赶车扛活的，她俩倒不嫌弃，进门就做了生意。  
按阮白白说法，这张生虽然有钱，干净，肉棒也挺猛壮，但就少了一股味道。这些逛暗门子的爷们，虽然又穷，又臭，但身上多了一股野男人味。这些黑臭的爷们，捏着阮白白的乳房，往穴里灌，往嘴里射，又使劲往菊里插，倒是觉得爽快。杨红花说不明白道理，但觉得阮白白形容的很好，很对。  
过了几日，阮、杨二人不见回来，晴荷晴梅因为前些时日阮家绑了人救了哥哥，后来知道是阮白白出手，心里感激，这次听说二人去散心，倒是有些好奇。便向媚儿打听了地方，准备去看望一下。媚儿告诉了位置， 但劝别去，说怕出事儿。  
两位小美娘深感好奇，虽说赵家做女肉生意，也知道如何，但还没见过窑姐如何伺候嫖客。两人商议一番，决定偷偷前去，一探究竟。  
晴荷晴梅带了刚分的马尔罕族侍女，一叫朵朵娜，一叫西丽赤霞，都是美丽少女。前些日子，媚儿夫人拉手称赞的，就是朵朵娜，后来朵朵娜和西丽赤霞去了赵家，伺候过赵家父子。因为卖力伺候，晴荷晴梅要了做侍女，  
四人坐上马车。按地址寻去。此地颇为偏僻，马车走了大半日才到。下车一看，不过就是一个寻常小院，门口几个女人，打扮花枝招展，正在吃瓜子闲聊。  
主仆四人带着长帷帽，往里便走。门口几个女人，以为是谁家的婆娘，来这里找自家男人，已经见怪不怪，仍在一旁说笑闲聊。  
这间窑子也是赵家产业，走的平价路线，行内叫做大班。陈设简单，装修粗陋，姑娘模样还算可以。 来往的都是些行脚商人，镖师等中下层人物。至于更差劲些的窑子，行内叫做野台子，价钱比这里还便宜，但女人都是年老色衰，丑陋残疾的。  
大班窑子，讲究的是经济实惠，姑娘模样不赖，给穴给菊，也给口爆。花钱办事，直来直往。不像清吟小班，讲究的是环境优雅，色艺双全，姑娘的小手没摸着，银钱花的流水般。很多男人，给小班姑娘花了大笔银子，憋的难受，却来大班泻火。  
阮白白起了个花名，叫白香，又有绰号：赛春香。 这个绰号是老鸨给起的，春香是城里小班，春娇楼的花魁，据说色艺双绝，美艳无双。只因阮白白和春香长得相似，老鸨为了沾沾光，才起了这么个绰号。  
还别说，这名号打出去，的确生意兴隆。春娇楼的春香，走的是高端路线，说说话，喝喝酒，唱唱歌就要花不少钱，想上床更是不容易，不少男人花了大钱，却毛都没捞着，一副陶醉样子来大班泻火，看见这个“赛春香”，自然要尝尝滋味。只是听说这赛春香长的挺像，就是一副火暴脾气，又是跑单帮的，老鸨也管不了，一言不合，光着屁股踢出门去的，还真不少。  
杨红花没起什么花名，就叫红花，也没弄什么绰号。她本来长的就不赖，在大班里也算中上，脾气也比阮白白好些，光屁股把客人踢出门去的，更是没有。每日里的生意，也算不错。  
两人隐姓埋名在这里接客，不为挣钱，只图乐呵。 看见顺眼的，就接进来欢好，不顺眼的，给钱也不干。 老鸨不知她俩身份，只是被东家媚儿夫人严令，别问别管，伺候好，给银子就拿，不给也得赔笑。老鸨也是打滚混过来的，隐约知道，两人非比寻常，便就不管了。  
老鸨见几个带帷帽的女人找人，出口便说出白香真名，不知深浅，也不敢多问，只说白香正在接客，请稍等片刻。  
老鸨出去招呼客人，把晴荷晴梅留在房里。几个人知道阮白白化名白香，正在接客。深感好奇，这嫖客和窑姐办事，有何不同。几个女人通府同床，早已不怕男人，大不了被射几炮，正好品品滋味。  
溜出房门，随手问了路过窑姐，知道了白香房间，就悄悄的溜了进去。  
只见床边上，站了一个铁塔般的壮男，正驱动肉棒，奸淫阮白白。阮白白身旁，还躺着一个窑姐，分着腿儿，小穴里灌满了白浆。  
这男人三四十岁，体格健壮，肤色黝黑。一条肉棒，宛如粗黑棒槌，威壮凶猛，每次尽根深插，阮白白的小肚子都被顶起许多，两只黑手抓着白嫩的奶子，用力揉捏。  
阮白白满脸红晕，抓着男人肩膀，奋力张开双腿，娇声道：“大爷，你好猛啊，你的家伙太粗了，这么大力的插，白香的穴都操烂了。”  
旁边的窑姐，模样长不赖，凑在阮白白脸边，给那男人看，用手抚摸他的胸膛，哄他说道：“爷，你操烂奴家的穴，射了那么多在里面，又来操白香的嫩穴，你这来回操这么久，白香的穴早被你磨烂了，你快喷给她吧。一会儿，还要操我俩的嘴儿和后菊呢。快射炮，快射炮呀。”  
壮男哼哼一声，并不理会，只是更加深入抽送，阮白白被奸淫的不行，颤声说道：“爷，你的东西太大了，都顶到肚子里了，都快顶穿了，好大爷，亲大爷，您就发射了吧，一会儿你爆在嘴儿里，我全吃下去呀。 爷，喷浆吧。”  
那窑姐爬到阮白白头上，劈着胯子，露着灌满白浆的小穴，给男人看，一边分开小穴，一边说道：“爷，你给奴家这么多汤，也给白香穴里呀，男人喷精，女人最舒服，爷，快些喷吧。”  
两个女人使出浑身解数，哄这男人精汤，他竟然不为所动，节奏一致，九浅一深，慢慢奸淫。  
终于，阮白白顶不住了，一阵哆嗦，搂着黑壮男人，颤声喊道：“我来高潮了，来高潮了，好强烈呀。”双腿一阵摆动，泄了身子。  
那窑姐看哄不出那黑壮男人的精液，苦笑说道： “大爷，你是女人克星啊。做你这一份生意，累过十份呢。”  
那黑壮男人见阮白白瘫软，拔出大鸡巴，得意洋洋，肉棒撅起，像个巨炮一般。  
晴梅看的心神动摇，笑着低声对晴荷说：“三姐，一会你上去替替阮姐姐，这男人棒子真好看，被他操滋味定然美的很。”  
晴荷翻了白眼，说道：“你想去便去，莫要拿我说嘴。这男人棒子那么大，当心顶破了你的穴菊。”  
几个女孩叽叽喳喳说笑，被那壮男和窑姐发现了。 便喝问是谁。晴荷晴梅摘了帷帽，走了出来。撒谎说是这里的新窑姐，不会接客，偷看学习。  
那窑姐对大班甚是熟悉，哪里骗的了，刚想出声揭穿，却被阮白白一把挡下，转脸使了个眼色，那窑姐便不做声了。  
那壮汉仔细看了看晴荷晴梅，笑着说：“你们家这大班窑子，还有这等鲜嫩货色，哪里寻来的？刚才怎没见到？”转眼又看见朵朵娜和西丽赤霞，吓了一跳，指着这异族小美人，说道：“她俩是谁？”  
朵朵娜是麻发灰睛，长睫大眼，雪白肌肤，五官深邃，身材小巧，年仅16岁。西丽赤霞年纪稍长，刚满17 岁，一样的麻发灰睛，雪白肌肤，只是身材高挑，也是美貌少女。  
这两位异族小美女，美丽相貌，鲜嫩年纪，说在大班窑子接客，肯定谁都不信。阮白白眼睛转了几圈，计上心来，说道：“这2位姑娘是城中春娇楼的，因为和我认识，来这里看我的。”  
那黑壮男人挺着巨根，站在床边，看见鲜嫩小女，淫心大动，自忖刚射一炮，尚有余力，便来问价。指着那2个异族小美人，也要一起玩。  
阮白白背后搂着黑壮男人脖子，小声说道：“爷 ，这么嫩的姑娘，怎么也得赏每人15两银子，那2个外族小姑娘，人家是小班的，就算出来接私活，也得每人赏30两吧。”  
晴荷晴梅久未通府，家中美艳女奴太多，轮不到挨插，早已难耐，今日借口探望阮白白，也是想亲近男人。 笑嘻嘻的扭着身子走过来，因不知道行情，也不敢乱说，只是跪在壮男面前，四只小手捏着阴囊阴茎，两个小舌头挑逗肉棒。  
那壮男听了价钱，颇感肉痛，这四个嫩女就要90两银子，加上给阮白白与窑姐的每人10两，今日竟然要百余两银子。但平日去小班找清官，一次茶围，怕也不止7、80两，像这种异族小清官，怕是百十两银子，也有人肯给钱。即便是晴荷晴梅，年轻鲜嫩的，他也不大信是这大班窑姐，估计是出来接私活，怕被老鸨发现，故此说谎。可这小嫩女每人15两，已经是大班窑姐的价钱，外族小美女每人30两，更是低价。若要讲价，委实说不过去，若是付钱，又哪里拿得出这么许多银子。  
阮白白看那壮汉支支吾吾，知道他拿不出来，有心翻脸，一脚把他踢出去。又见晴荷晴梅如发春的猫一般，已经吃起壮汉的肉棒来，朵朵娜和西丽赤霞也在脱衣服，准备上阵。知道她们馋的狠了，就算倒找银子，也要给那壮汉玩。她怕露馅，便说道：“爷，你今日有多少且给多少，不足的记在账上，下次来一并还清，可好？”  
那黑壮男人乃是镖局拳师，往日行走江湖，最是瞧不起赊欠皮肉银子，没想到今日竟然轮到自己，有心拒绝，又实在舍不得，只好答应，又赌咒发誓，下次补齐定然多赏。  
阮白白不在乎几两银子，只是若不要钱，必然引人起疑，平添事端。那窑姐看看几个小姑娘的相貌，又算了算银子，一副不可思议的样子。阮白白见那壮汉抓着晴荷的头发，正大力操嘴。阮白白便低声与那窑姐说：“你别问，也别打听，她们借私活，每人提2两银子给你。” 那窑姐摇了摇头，说道：“白香妹妹，你这价钱要的太低了，再翻一倍也不多。这位爷，难伺候的很，这小嫩女接了他的活儿，今晚不做别的生意了吗？”  
阮白白叹了口气，说道：“她们妈妈又凶又小气的，几两水粉钱都舍不得，没法子只能接私活。还要打要杀的，哪里敢长做，今日有了机会，能挣几两是几两吧。姐姐你行行好，千万别说出去。”  
这窑姐也是卖身进来的，按理说不能有私钱，但这班子还算仁慈，不仅水粉零钱给够，平日里有些大方客人，多赏的银子，也都归自己。听见这几个小嫩女，遇到冷血老鸨，物伤其类，心倒软了。也不要提成了，只盼能多帮点。  
这窑姐每日做皮肉生意，穴菊挨操，小嘴吃精，遇到怪癖客人，更是浑身是伤，却还有慈悲心肠，悲悯别人。倒让阮白白颇为感动。  
那黑壮男人操了一会晴荷的小嘴，眼睛却盯着那两个异族小美人，能操外国少女的机会难得，他也猴急想试试。  
朵朵娜和西丽赤霞脱光了衣服，那壮汉立刻放开晴荷晴梅，上来把这两只柔嫩少女抱起来，放在床上。先掰开西丽赤霞的小腿，巨棒整条顶入，西丽赤霞浑身一个激灵，晃了几晃，央求说道：“顶的太深了，退出来些，你的太长了。”  
黑汉也不管西丽赤霞求饶，只管大力冲撞，又把黑手食指，塞进朵朵娜的嫩穴里，不断翻搅。他操了半晌，交换了位置，肉棒塞进朵朵娜小穴里，手指捅进西丽赤霞的下体。  
晴荷撅着嘴，对晴梅小声说：“就说别带这两个妮子，男人见了不一样的鲜货，哪里还能想起咱俩。”  
晴梅翻了白眼，瞪了姐姐一眼，也小声辩道：“怎又是我，分明是前几个月回家，这2个丫头伺候阿爹和大哥哥很好，哄了很多精水出来，你才让我要来做贴身大丫鬟，既是贴身大丫鬟，出来能不带她们吗？”  
阮白白听见她俩拌嘴，连忙拍了她们一下，对那窑姐努努嘴，这两个姐妹方才闭嘴。晴梅钻进黑汉的胯下，含咬住阴囊，轻轻吸吮。晴荷则是站在床上，与那黑汉亲嘴，舌头纠缠一起。  
那壮汉不停换着2个异族少女操，玩了很久，才来了感觉。朵朵娜和西丽赤霞，小穴柔嫩，被大肉棒操烂了，不断央求喷精。那壮汉决定，在西丽赤霞的穴里射精，但要朵朵娜的脸贴在嫩穴边，张嘴等着，射到一半，要塞进多多娜的嘴里，让她吸出来吃下去。  
两个少女，伺候壮汉出了精，累的要死。换了晴荷晴梅来接续。那壮汉抓住晴梅小奶子，大力揉捏，大肉棒却塞进菊花，来回冲撞。  
看那壮汉雄壮威猛，晴荷倒是想起哈库来，听说某些人体制特异，最能淫操女人，这种人的阳精，可以做成药物，做补精水之用。上次哈库的精水，做了药物，但眼看快用完了，这壮汉操女人，如此凶悍，莫不是也是体制特异？晴荷低声与阮白白商量，但她俩都没与哈库操过，不知道滋味。只是瞎猜。但若真遇上了，也是机会。  
二人低声商议，准备去请艾西瓦娅来，看看这壮男是不是体制特异之人。阮白白去找杨红花，让她去报信，哪知杨红花也在接客，一个少年郎君，正抓着奶子，大力操穴，看着这情况，一时半刻完事儿不了，阮白白进了屋里，帮那少年舔屁眼，双女夹攻，这少年郎一泄如注。阮白白让杨红花去送信，自己替杨红花对付这少年郎，在杨红花床上，榨出那少年三回，灌满了小穴，那少年郎也疲软下去，抱着阮白白睡着。  
阮白白等他睡熟，轻轻溜了出来，回到自己房里，只见那壮汉换了晴荷，侧着身子操穴，让晴梅舔二人交合之处。那窑姐也与晴梅一起，去舔壮汉屁眼。  
几个女人，让这壮男轮着操插穴菊，等那男人有了射意，先让晴梅接了一炮，又让晴荷来接炮，哪知那壮男不肯，执意让朵朵娜接炮，无奈，朵朵娜只好上阵，软着身子挨了狠狠一喷，气的晴荷咬牙切齿。  
这壮汉连着射了几次，有些累了，休息了一会，终于把晴荷干上天，怒喷很久。  
一直到了半夜，艾西瓦娅和媚儿夫人一起到来。 艾西瓦娅看那壮汉，正在喷阮白白的穴，观察了一会，笑着点头认可。 居然真是类似哈库的特异体制之人。  
阮白白受了喷，换了晴梅挨他操，自己溜出来，与大家说话，知道这男人真的是体制特异之人，又惊又喜，那哈库乃是马尔罕官员，不好动手。这人非富非贵，不如一棒子打晕，装进麻袋，拖回张家，锁进密室，需要了便让女人榨取精水出来做药，岂不方便。  
媚儿夫人微微一笑，说道：“若他不识相，也只有如此了。但不妨先和他商量，花点小钱，请他个保镖护院什么的，你情我愿的，也好与众多姐妹玩耍，倘若用了强，别别扭扭的，也不舒服。家里的女人，都貌美如花，花钱请男人挨操，他还有什么不愿意的。”  
阮白白把那窑姐骗了出来，让她去陪杨红花的客人去睡觉。艾西瓦娅神女分了药物，分嘴穴菊使用，便与媚儿夫人一起进了房间。  
那壮汉正抓着晴梅的头发，狠狠操她菊花，听见身后有动静，转头一看，竟然是一名天竺大美女，吓的张开嘴合不上，不由得打了自己几巴掌，看看是不是做梦。今日怎么总能碰到外国美人。  
这位天竺大美女，居然走到他旁边，坐在床沿边上，用略生硬的汉语和他说话：“嗨，介意我加入吗？”  
那壮汉双手抓住晴梅的头发，大肉棒深深的刺进菊花里，晴梅正不断哀求，让他打炮。他停住动作，双眼充满困惑，竟然不知所措。  
艾西瓦娅轻轻一笑，双手结印，用个奇异的手法，在壮男的腰背之间，一起按住几个穴位，稍加按摩，那壮汉立刻精关把持不住，一股股浓精喷进晴梅的后菊之中。  
晴梅颤抖着受了浓精，这才转身看见艾西瓦娅，撅着嘴，接过药物，自行去处理了。  
壮汉看见艾西瓦娅，充满魅力的印度大美女，嘴巴张开，竟然说不出话来，不知今夕何夕的感觉。艾西瓦娅跪下，托起那壮汉的肉棒，仔细观察了一番，赞美到：“它非常非常的漂亮。你有一个完美的器官，应该在巴姆神的指引下，享受天乐世界。”说罢，神女取出各种物件，先给口对口与他接吻，趁机送进药物。然后在腰背各处，贴上小膏药，然后才肉棒正面，用系上铜丝的银针，刺进几处穴位，慢慢转动外布铜线的磁石，产生微弱电流，刺激穴位，这倒是和锦云学的针灸之术。  
那壮汉感觉体力慢慢恢复，肉棒也强烈勃起，刚才的几次喷精，居然没有影响，彷佛又能再射几次。眼前的印度大美女见他回了实力，除去了银针，捧着他的肉棒，慢慢舔吸起来，这壮汉本来甚是耐操，但遇到眼前这位印度大美女，变成任人摆布玩具。先在大美女的嘴里喷出来，大美女脱了衣衫，让他插穴，本来想好好插操一番，绝不轻易喷射，结果只冲撞了一会儿，就一泄如注。随后的操菊，也是快的很。  
这黑壮男人感觉如梦似幻，连续的性爱之中，不断问她是谁，这天竺大美女轻轻在耳边告诉他，明天一早，就告诉他，现在只让他纵情享受女人肉体，让这些女人都上天乐世界。  
壮汉从来不知道自己如此厉害，一夜之内，把众多女人，都干的死去活来，即便是那名后到的印度大美女，也在他冲锋之中，不断的求他发炮。而他居然也能一一应对，今日的精水，彷佛用不尽一般。  
干了整整一夜，每个女人的口穴菊里，都喷了不止一次。天色发白，终于休息。那壮汉一睁眼睛，已然是下午了，一群女人都已经退去，只留自己在床上睡觉。 见到他醒了，有人伺候穿上衣服，又洗了脸面，吃了早饭，这几个女人进了房间。  
媚儿夫人笑嘻嘻的和他说话，只说这几个女人是富贵人家的姨娘，只因老爷无能，只能出来偷男人。昨晚几度春风，姨娘们爱上滋味，商量着想请他去家里做个保镖护院，也好亲近。  
这壮汉本名牛大力，天生雄健，被镖局相中，栽培做了拳师，嫌本名不好听，改了名字，叫牛德发，后来有名师指点，传授一套棍法，因能使百十斤的熟铁棍，江湖上绰号：铁棍无敌。几个女人听了，掩嘴而笑。媚儿夫人也笑着说：“牛爷的铁棍果然无敌，昨晚上，可把这些小妖精们都降服了。”  
牛德发功夫不错，在江湖上也算小有名气，一听哪里是什么护院，分明是给这些娘们做粉头白脸，只是自己这浓眉大眼，一身粗豪，也不是那些白面书生，小娘子怎么就相中了？  
媚儿夫人信口胡说，骗他说：“姨娘们的老爷，就是白面书生，可惜银样镴枪头，好看不好用。如今姨娘都喜欢牛爷这样的猛男，能把女人弄的死去活来的。” 旁边女人听媚儿胡说八道，不由得咯咯娇笑。  
牛德法信以为真，高兴起来，觉得自己能被漂亮小娘们相中，花钱包养，果然是雄健威猛，铁棍无敌。便哈哈大笑，只说不用使钱，以后常来常往便好。  
媚儿一板脸，说道：“那可不成，我家姨娘众多，都等着男人喂呢。你那镖局的买卖，一年不过三五百两进项，若来我家做护院，给你每年一千两佣金。”说罢，站起身来，一屁股坐进牛德发怀里，搂着他脖子，吹气如兰的说道：“牛爷，说是护院，又不用你做甚么，我家姨娘各个如花似玉，豆蔻年华，每日里只要你赏她们几炮，你又快活，又有银子，有什么不肯的。”  
牛德发亲了媚儿嘴一下，摇头说道：“小娘子不知道，隔日里偷个腥，到没甚么，若是去大宅门里，被你家老爷知道，可不得了。”  
媚儿搂着他脖子，媚眼如丝，和他亲嘴半天，旁边的女人气的直哼哼，骂她是骚货。媚儿只当听不到，亲了半天，又骗他说：“我家老爷下边不行，又没有旁的亲戚，你去把姨娘们都射大肚子，他还要谢谢你，给他留后呢。”  
阮白白刚喝了一口茶，听见她如此胡说八道，全喷了出来，别的女人也都掩嘴而笑，却都点头说：“真的，真的。”  
牛德发被唬的一愣一愣的，不相信还有如此好事儿，玩女人还能每年给1000两银子，搞大肚子，还要谢谢？简直天上掉馅饼，做梦都要笑醒。  
几个女人强忍着笑，媚儿和他说，那110两皮肉钱，也不用结了，她会付清，另给他200两，让他去镖局交代明白，但事关大宅门的隐私，半分消息也对外说不得，要签定契纸，漏了消息要重罚。牛德发接过银子，还是一脸不可置信，可真金白银又不得不信，怀里坐着漂亮小娘们，手里拿着银子，怎么看都是天上掉馅饼，心一横，便做了这粉头黑脸，一个爷们还怕被吃了？  
牛德发接过银子，出门去了。几个女人放声大笑，足足笑了半天，艾西瓦娅笑着对媚儿说：“这人很难找，今天等着，务必把他弄回去。”  
晴荷晴梅在大班没玩够，涎着脸还要留几天，让媚儿把那两个马尔罕侍女带回去，省的露馅。阮白白和杨红花也没玩够，便许诺与晴荷晴梅搭伙接客，再偷吃几天。  
媚儿劝说，已经搭上泉州通府人家，这几日已经散出风，想来不久就会有人联系通府，到时自然有男人， 让她们几个小心点，莫要遇到熟人。  
阮白白却说，平日熟悉人家，都是巨富豪贵，他们要去也去小班，断然不会到这大班窑子来，况且这里偏僻，来往都是中下人家，姐妹几个在这里偷吃几天，想来不会被人发现。  
晴梅抱怨说，都是张生这些天，整天搂着美貌的外国小女们，天天换着新人喷射，哪里还想起旧人，冷落了大家，饿的狠了，说不得就要偷吃。  
媚儿昨晚被那牛德发狠狠打了几炮，穴菊灌的满满，还吞了不少精，今日起来，神清气爽，满身舒坦，走路都轻飘飘的。其实有心思，也散心几天，但老鸨认识，实在不敢多留，只能接完人，就咬牙回去。  
说话间，堂子里客人渐多，阮白白来了熟客。她领着晴荷晴梅，一起去接，只说是新来的窑姐，不会伺候男人，随便赏几两银子，便能玩个痛快。  
媚儿、艾西瓦娅领着朵朵娜和西丽赤霞躲进杨红花屋里，等那牛德发回来。不多久，杨红花也来了熟客，她邀媚儿一起接客偷吃，艾西瓦娅和那2个马尔罕侍女长相得太过惊人，不敢随便接客。只好再寻个空房，耐心等候。  
俗语云：妻不如妾，妾不如偷。偷情的事儿，果然刺激。媚儿夫人来了情绪，又给穴，又是给菊，还用嘴吸，哄的那客人，连连喷射。如醉如痴。最后赏了不少银钱，只是媚儿看不上那几个散碎银子，但总算一份心意，谢过赏钱，又换着新奇姿势，伺候了许久，哄的客人精都喷干了。  
三人正在缠绵，杨红花今日鸿运，又来熟客，幸好有媚儿坐镇，留下她在床上，哄客人射精，杨红花穿好衣服，去接下一个。  
哄走了嫖客，媚儿回来寻找杨红花，却见杨红花领着晴荷，正在另一间房间里接客，这中年男人下面在杨红花穴里射精，上面还在与晴荷亲嘴，舌头交织在一起。  
寻到阮白白房，她也和晴梅与嫖客打炮，晴梅的穴菊已经被射满白浆，躺在床边喘气，阮白白脚搭肩头，正在被日。一阵连续啪啪，嫖客射了。媚儿看那嫖客还有余力，也闪进门来，与那人亲嘴。嫖客见又有新女，十分高兴，按着媚儿大腿，连续日穴，插了许久，才一喷如注。  
外面有人提醒，牛德发来了，但这嫖客不肯放人，抓住媚儿小屁股，非要插菊，几个女人又哄又舔，才算让这男人在媚儿菊花里泄了精水。  
媚儿被射的浑身酸软，不能动弹，过了好一会儿，才穿好衣服，来寻牛德发。牛德发等了许久，耐不住寂寞，就在房间里脱了裤子，操这三个异国美人。媚儿看他射了几炮，就让起来出发，哪知牛德发正在兴头上，又把媚儿拉进床上，就着前面嫖客的精水，又射了进去。  
几个人穿好衣服，上了马车，回转张府。到了府上，把牛德发先安置在一间静室，上好茶点，几人找到张生，说明了情况。  
张生大喜，前日时日，艾西瓦娅报告，用哈库精水炼制的秘药，所剩无几。而像哈库那样体质特异之人极少，基本上可遇不可求。印度巴姆教总教会里有2个，也宝贝的很。这次创建东南亚分会，各教区的宗师们手里只有一点存货，前日来信报告，已经见底，神女们没有秘药伺候达官贵人，影响很不好，只能向总教会申请购买，价格极其昂贵不说，还经常没货。哈库是马尔罕高级情报官员，身份敏感，否则张生都有心思打劫。这几日，正绞尽脑汁想名目，邀请哈库来做客，趁机搞点。  
艾西瓦娅兴奋的报告说道：“这位牛先生，常年习武，体格健壮，虽然年纪略大，但如调养得当，还能有3、5年的时间出精制药，如果非常爱护，又很幸运的话，甚至能有7、8年的时间。如果巴姆教东南亚分会能有7、8年的充足秘药供应，必然能够繁荣昌盛。前些时候，南洋各分教区联合要求追加资金，报上来3000万金苏的费用，大头都花在向总会购买秘药。如果自己能供应，追加费用能控制在500万金苏左右。而且，如果供应充分，可以提前扭亏为盈，实现教区盈利。”  
媚儿笑着说道：“我为了哄他来，诓他说老爷不行，要他来借种，否则知道是当药人，就害怕不敢来了。你且别在意。”  
张生笑着一挥手，说道：“那倒无妨，只是借种那有借那么长时间的。需得另想个借口。”  
媚儿眼珠一转，说道：“且先让他享受舒服，过一阵子，只说有了感情，当个护院，也就没想法了。”  
张生说道：“此人难得，务必要好生安排，秘药之事全落在他身上，否则还得想办法打哈库主意。”  
艾西瓦娅和张生报告调养方案和采精计划，这才和媚儿一起告辞，出门找锦云等。找齐了锦云、巧娘、婉柔、马苏里、哈迪雅、倩儿、甚至还请出伊莎贝尔和爱玛，让婉柔代为翻译。  
众女听了艾西瓦娅的报告，知道家里来了一个宝贝，也好奇的很。媚儿笑着说道：“这人说不上俊，但也不算丑，比哈库好得多，只是一个习武之人，满身豪野阳刚之气，对付女人么。。。”媚儿脸一红，随即恢复正常，接着说道：“对付女人，花样不多，但就是力大劲猛，粗大黑硬，时间又长，插的又深，恢复的快，一晚上射个5、6次没问题。”  
巧娘惊呼：“没调养就这么厉害，养的好了，还不干死女人呀。”  
艾西瓦娅说道：“不会的，我定调养的方向，精水要足，次数要多，但时间会缩短。”  
众女到泉州还没机会通府，张生又得了很多新鲜外国嫩女，总在她们身上打转，都饿的狠了。眼神之中都露出跃跃欲试的神色。媚儿见了，连忙说道：“姐姐妹妹也都饿的狠了，昨天我们吃过了，今天就留给你们，但说好了，以后这人，尽量要喂他喜欢的，他心情愉快，采精质量才好，药的效力也好，用的时间也长。”  
艾西瓦娅严肃的说：“巴姆教东南亚分会的未来，就在这个人身上，一定要仔细的养好他。”  
众女答应，随即散去，只有伊莎贝拉和爱玛听的云山雾绕，不明所以。婉柔佛朗机话水平有限，解释的很费劲，正在比划。  
过了一会，张生领着锦云，巧娘，媚儿和艾西瓦娅去见牛德发。牛德发见了张生，显得很拘谨，他看这张府广大豪奢，想必主人必定是极其富贵人物，心中有些害怕。  
双方见礼，分宾主落座。张生温言问了他的姓名，年纪，家住那里，身世经历等，牛德发也一一作答，最后，张生叹了口气，说道：“牛拳师，此次找你前来，一则是请你做个护院拳师，保家平安，二则是有隐秘私事，让你助我。张家虽有千万家财，却没有子嗣，府上妾婢众多，不忍空误青春，想借牛拳师的雄风，助我张家开枝散叶，必有重酬。 但无论牛拳师答不答应，需得保守秘密，否则，我定然不饶。”  
牛德发没想到真有此等好事儿，惊喜交加，连连赌咒发誓，绝不外泄。  
张生点点头，又说道：“既然拳师愿意，那便说定，签下契纸。这几年为寻生子之法，找遍天下灵方，虽无可奈何，却也有生男聪明健壮之法，只是颇为麻烦怪异，需牛拳师配合调养，敬请放心，这些法子都是强壮身体，增强房事的，对身体只有益处，绝无半分损害。家中妾婢，都青春貌美，会一一安排，绝不勉强。”  
牛德发心里笑开了花，一个长揖到地，口中连连称是。张生给他介绍，说道：“锦云和媚儿，以后你的床第之事，女人安排，就找她二人。艾西瓦娅负责你的调养之法，你务必配合遵守。”牛德发又连连称是，不住作揖，张生扶起他，笑眯眯的拉住，左看右看，连连称好，好像看一只大肥羊。  
张生又与他说了一会闲话，签了契约，说明事关张家隐私，务必深居简出，不要张扬。另外，合约期间，如果不做，要赔偿损失。牛德发犹豫一下，随后一咬牙签名画押。张生大喜，指示锦云，把他安置在后园深处，独立楼院，一切饮食生活，都要精心照料，又指示媚儿，安排好伺候的丫鬟，一应用具采买都要精心。牛德发觉得好像被招了女婿，异常感动。  
张生鼓励牛德发，让他调养好身体，多多行房，多生孩子，为张家开枝散叶。说罢，笑眯眯的走了。  
张生一走，气氛马上为之一变。锦云过来，不断挑逗牛德发，弄的他神魂颠倒，就要办事。  
锦云被他捏着乳房，一阵娇笑，在耳边说道：“牛家哥哥，我家女人，长得又美，人数又多，可够你忙的。只不过呢，我听媚儿说了，你玩女人的习惯得改改，时间要短些，喷精多些，次数更要多些。”然后搂着他的脖子，又说道：“你放心，只要你按照法子来，精量和次数一定大增的。”  
锦云请媚儿去找巧娘，婉柔，马苏里，要来一个 4女1男，牛德发昨天晚上，刚玩了个6女1男，正有点发虚，来2女还凑合，再来个4女1男，有点脑壳疼。  
锦云和艾西瓦娅微笑不语，只是详细的检查了牛德发的身体，斟酌着拟了方子，差人去小楼准备药浴。又量了身材尺寸，去准备衣服。  
不多时，药浴准备完毕，二人领着牛德发前去小楼，楼中静室内，准备了几个大木桶，一个是蒸桶，下铺满药材，一个是药水桶，都是药汤。牛德发先蒸后泡，又喝了许多药茶，最后冲去满身药液，这些药物，都是强身壮阳之物，牛德发洗完，身体为之一振。换上新衣服，艾西瓦娅传授给牛德发一组功法，名曰生命瑜伽，乃是巴姆教的秘术，最适合调整身体，增强房事能力。牛德发本来就学过一些功夫，有些内功底子，接受起来也很快。一组瑜伽完毕，满身热汗，浑身舒泰。锦云又上来，为他针灸按摩，然后告诉他，以后每日都蒸药浴，洗药浴，做瑜伽和针灸按摩，也可以练武，增强体力。  
牛德发浑身舒泰，感觉上了天堂。艾西瓦娅告诉他，以后每天日间会给他安排4个女人，夜里安排4个女人，但每个女人，必须口、穴、菊都要内射，且精水要足量，如果不足，就要从新喷射。因时间有限，日间要1个时辰左右结束，夜间的也不能超过2个时辰。这样算来，喷一炮要控制在一刻之内，所以，日后一定要快喷，勤喷，多喷。  
牛德发大惊，这一天8个女人，射24炮，且日日如此，无论如何也达不到。艾西瓦娅笑眯眯的告诉他，自己会仔细的调养、滋补，为了保持心情愉快，高质量完成，他可以挑选喜爱的女人。  
牛德发隐约感觉，这不像是借种，倒像是要他的精水。  
锦云与他商量，初来乍到，都不认识，暂且由锦云选择女人，肯定又美又年轻，让他舒服喷射。等他同意了，就叫巧娘，婉柔和马苏里进来，与牛德发见面。  
艾西瓦娅给女人们分了药物，也给牛德发喂了壮阳药，贴了膏药，刺激了肉棒，只因要那牛德发纯精水，不能补精，只能靠他自己发射真枪实弹。靠女人妩媚哄他出精。  
牛德发见了巧娘，婉柔和马苏里，都是美貌年轻的，心里大为安定。原本只怕谎话欺骗，都是丑女，如今见了，心中大石顿时落地，仅这几个女人的姿色，就足够哄他出精了。  
这四个女人，三处挨操，就是十二次喷射。牛德发觉得心中没底，哪知一上手，居然应心得手，昨夜疲劳一扫而光，上马操巧娘的穴，狠狠插送，十分舒服。另外几个美人，不是舔他胸，亲他嘴，就是咬蛋蛋，总之换着花样哄他，老牛也故意送了精关，不在忍射，一刻之内，来了一次内射。巧娘射的哀哀叫唤，婉柔夸老牛棒长根硬。锦云不断撸牛德发的棒根，让他的精水都射进去。  
牛德发把这四个女人口穴菊全部喷射了一遍，已然用了2个时辰，艾西瓦娅没有参战，只是在一边指导、 辅助和刺激，她安慰牛德发，今日有些进步，只是有些紧张，以后不要害怕，放开手脚，松弛精关，想射就射。  
牛德发干完了女人，起身想要溺尿，哪知艾西瓦娅唤来了几个丫鬟，让老牛溺在她们嘴里，牛德发大惊，直说不能如此糟践人。艾西瓦娅笑着说，不是什么糟践，实在是这些女娃受过训练，能从尿液中分辨身体状况，针对调整，还有男人溺尿和射精，用的是一个控制肌肉，在女孩嘴里溺，容易松弛肌肉，有利快喷多喷。 另外，这几名侍女，口腔会涂抹秘药，趁机施药，事半功倍。其中妙处，日后自然分晓。  
牛德发半信半疑，看那几个丫鬟长的甜美可爱，有点不忍心糟践，但艾西瓦娅连连催促，丫鬟也张嘴去接，无奈只能把肉棒送了进去，在女孩嘴里溺尿，牛德发从来没做过，红着脸憋了半天，就是出不来，锦云看见了，爬了起来，用药涂了口腔，接了丫鬟的位置，对牛德发说道：“你怕糟践婢女，那换了女主人来，就不算糟践了吧，这可是我自愿的吧，你快溺吧。”说罢，跪在跨间，仰头张嘴，含着黑肉棒入口，双手捧着阴囊，不断按摩。  
婉柔起身过来，对牛德发说：“这品尿的功夫，不是谁都会的，我便给你接，也品不出来情况，锦云会这功夫，才能伺候你，你就溺给她吧。”  
牛德发站着哼哼了半天，几个女人不断按摩，才溺出尿在锦云嘴里，锦云小心的接了，等他溺完，把尿液吐进尿壶里。转头对艾西瓦娅说：“丰阳草不能用了，换鳍骨吧。还有，不能吃羊肉了，换鸭子肉。”说罢，又转头对丫鬟说道：“另外，以后牛大爷如厕，要和老爷一样，用孔椅马桶，方便后，要用香巾擦拭，花水洗净，刚才姨娘伺候牛爷，舔屁眼时，发觉有味道。你们怎地如此疲懒？”几个丫头被训了，吓得连连磕头，连称再也不敢了。  
锦云狠狠瞪了她们几眼，然后去漱口了。几个丫鬟连忙取出衣服，伺候牛德发穿上，艾西瓦娅亲自拿出一个小布口袋，长长条形，正好装上牛德发的肉棒，连同阴囊一并装下，最后轻轻的系好，这口袋夹层了有药物，正好时刻滋补。  
牛德发溺在锦云口中，果然感觉一阵温热，从肉棒传进，非常舒服，而且刚才强力的插操，磨的有些疼痛的肉棒，也恢复不少，这装棒袋套上，更是舒服，对着张家的滋补手段，深感厉害。安装自己目前感觉，这样的滋补和调养，自己一天8女24炮，也许真的可行，至少目前，似乎感觉仍有余力。  
女人们被射了炮，又塞了药，正在休息。哪知张生突来来了，唬的牛德发一惊，就想逃跑，却被回来的锦云拽住，安慰他说不妨事。  
张生满脸笑容，大步流星走进来，看见女人正光着身子养精，牛德发已经穿好衣服。连忙询问，牛德发身体感觉如何，牛德发受到如此关心，甚为感动，觉得自己老妈老爸都没有张生关心自己，操完了他女人，还问累不累，辛苦不辛苦，连忙说自己感觉很好。张生问他：“还有余力吗？”牛德发回答说，还有余力。张生盯着艾西瓦娅，问她：“每天加到10个，行不行。”艾西瓦娅摇头，只说：“按照他目前身体状况，还是每天8个24炮为宜，也许以后调整好了，可以略微增加。 但一天10个30炮，对他影响太大，最多9人27炮。”  
张生点了点头，回头拿来好多名贵药材，送给牛德发，让他增强体力，艾西瓦娅皱了眉头，对张生说，不能乱吃，这些药材虽然昂贵，却不合用。只留下了百年人参和百年灵芝，剩下的全都退了回来。  
张生也不以为意，安慰了牛德发后，来检查女人情况，查看每个女人穴菊里的精水，艾西瓦娅介绍，牛德发的精量，还是比较大的。一般来讲，近40岁的男人，体能下降，精量减少，但牛德发是习武之人，身体状态不错，超过预期。很有机会能到7年。  
张生极为高兴，拍了拍牛德发的肩膀，让人带他去用膳，自己和艾西瓦娅仔细研究起来。  
据艾西瓦娅初步估计，这名药人品质优良，远超哈库，和总部的那名大药人不相上下。有他提供秘药，不仅张生的补精水无忧，还能提供东南亚各分教区的宗师，和神女们为达官贵人服务用。价值潜力巨大。如果神明保佑，这名药人的提供时间，能到达7年，那么足够时间找到另一名药人，保证长时间的供应。


End file.
